Notas de Amor
by YGarcia
Summary: Marley llama la atención de la estrella del mariscal de campo de la ciudad, Ryder. Con sus curvas, su pelo castaño, y la voz de un ángel, Ryder nunca ha conocido a nadie como ella. Todo lo que es diferente acerca de Marley sólo hace que a Ryder le guste más. Lamentablemente, Marley no lo ve en sí misma.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

_**¿Cómo lidias cuando las personas por las que te preocupas son las que más te hieren? ¿Cuándo la forma en la que te sientes en el exterior, te ahoga por dentro? Y cuando eres dejada sola para hacer frente a tus demonios, ¿aprenderás que sólo tú tienes el poder para superarlas?**_

_**Marley nunca lo ha tenido fácil. Entre el movimiento constante y los incesantes comentarios grasosos y las bromas de su padre, su autoestima es inexistente. Su reflejo en el espejo le muestra nada más que a una plana Jane. La música es lo único que mantiene su cordura en jaque.**_

_**Marley llama la atención de la estrella del mariscal de campo de la ciudad, Ryder. Con sus curvas, su pelo negro, y la voz de un ángel, Ryder nunca ha conocido a nadie como ella. Todo lo que es diferente acerca de Marley sólo hace que a Ryder le guste más. Lamentablemente, Marley no lo ve en sí misma.**_

_**Para demostrarle que es más difícil de lo que él piensa, especialmente cuando la tragedia les golpea y derrumba. Ahora, de pie sobre sus propios pies ella finalmente puede aprender exactamente quién es, lo que es capaz de hacer y como de clara es realmente la plana Jane.**_

* * *

**Marley POV**

Me despierto con un grito incesante. Es profundo y dominante, y maldición si se dirige a mí. Es demasiado pronto para que esta mierda empiece. Las únicas palabras que soy capaz de entender son "culo gordo". Son inconfundibles, he oído lo suficiente y sé bien que no debo gritar de vuelta. Poco a poco me muevo desde la cálida cama donde me siento segura y protegida.

Reviso mi nueva habitación. Las paredes se ven como si alguien hubiera vomitado Pepto-Bismol por todos lados y el piso tiene una espantosa alfombra de color rosa. Sin duda las paredes necesitan ser pintadas, la alfombra con la que estoy atascada, definitivamente voy a necesitar cambiarla. No soy una chica de color rosa.

De repente escucho las palabras de nuevo, y si es del todo posible, aún más claras en esta ocasión.

—Marley, ¡saca tu culo gordo de aquí! —No puedo evitar el suspiro que se me escapa cuando entro en la habitación de la que salió el grito.

En el momento en que mi padre me nota, puedo decir que está en plena locura. No digo nada porque va a ser completamente inútil. Las palabras que salen de mi boca mientras él está molesto sin duda lo ponen fuera de sí aún más y me gustaría vivir para arrepentirme. Esto es normal para mí. No puedo hacer nada bien y nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo. Soy una gran decepción para él.

—Marley, ¿qué te pedí anoche que hicieras y no hiciste?

Estoy intentando recordarlo cuando de repente me golpea como un rayo, y todo el color que tuviera en la cara debe de haberse ido. Lo sé, y lo arruiné. Todos los días me equivoco. Quiero decir, simplemente sucede. Me olvidé de lavar los platos. Lo sé... estúpido, ¿no? Puede parecer así, pero en realidad no es tan estúpido. Mis padres son el epítome de la limpieza. Odian cualquier cosa que no esté limpia o recogida. Cada cosa debe estar perfecta. Como la familia se supone que es perfecta. Las apariencias son engañosas.

Respiro profundo, antes de responderle, incapaz de mantener mi voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento, olvidé limpiar los platos de la noche anterior. Estaba cansada de desempacar y fui a acostarme y caí... —Ni siquiera espera a que termine la palabra dormida antes de ladrar:

—¿Cuáles son las reglas Marley? Las tenemos por una razón. ¿Y si tuviéramos compañía? ¿Cómo se vería eso?

No puedo dejar de pensar para mí misma: _¿por qué deberíamos tener compañía, si acabamos de mudarnos aquí? _Por supuesto que no lo digo en voz alta, las cosas son bastante malas y eso sólo lo estimularía, y eso es definitivamente algo que no quiero. Si toma mi Jeep estaría perdida. Es todos los días una amenaza constante. Compré mi auto con mi propio dinero antes de mudarme aquí, pero de alguna manera todos los días lo usa en mi contra.

Me mira con frío cálculo en sus ojos y puedo ver su cerebro girando hacia varios escenarios diferentes.

—Podría tomar tu Jeep... —Siento que las lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero estoy desesperadamente dispuesta a dejarlas donde están. No me gusta llorar delante de él, nunca. Lo deja hacer efecto por un momento antes de continuar—: Pero entonces tendría que llevarte a la escuela y no tengo el tiempo o la energía para meterme a tratar contigo.

Poco a poco y en silencio libero mi aliento dando las gracias al Señor por haberme permitido mantener mi Jeep, mi posesión más preciada. Mi única gracia salvadora. Trato desesperadamente de reinar en la expresión de alivio que estoy segura de que estoy mostrando en la cara. No dudo de que lo atrape. Sería casi imposible no hacerlo.

—Sin embargo, es para ir a la escuela y a casa, y eso es todo, nada de buscar trabajo o cualquier cosa durante dos semanas. ¿Entiendes? —dice.

Asiento que entiendo y vuelvo a salir cuando oigo:

—Marley. —Poco a poco me vuelvo, asustada de que ha cambiado de opinión acerca de mi Jeep. Pero en lugar de la ira su voz cambia a desagradable—: Claramente no te importa si le repulsas a alguien. Realmente deberías haber intentado más perder peso. Creo que puedes haber ganado unos cuantos kilos durante el verano. Puedes retirarte.

No puedo salir de allí más rápido y no quiero que vea el efecto que sus palabras tienen en mí. En el fondo estoy gritando en mi interior. _No llores, no llores. Nunca dejes que te vea llorar. Eso demuestra debilidad. _Nunca podré dejarle ver esa parte vulnerable de mi vida. Él me agarraría y rompería el resto de mí pieza a pieza y nunca estaría entera otra vez. Me rompería por completo.

Camino con tanta naturalidad como me es posible a mi habitación. Las lágrimas finalmente comienzan a caer por mi cara. La parte triste es que creo que tiene razón. Esto es normal. Me entierra y luego hace una excavación en mi peso o apariencia. Me lo merezco. Sé cómo luzco, nadie necesita recordármelo.

Tranquilamente cierro mi puerta y pongo mi iPod. Música, la única cosa que me va a calmar. Mientras las palabras pasan a través de mí, es una canción que no podría describir como me siento en este momento más perfectamente. Y las palabras no podrían ser más ciertas.

Me paro frente al espejo que justo colgué la noche anterior y me miro. Veo a una niña manchada y desgarrada de pie allí, nada especial que ver. Mi mejor y única característica atractiva serían mis ojos. Sin embargo, no superan a los malos. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro que cuelga más allá de mis hombros en largas hebras. En un buen día, mi cabello es domesticable. En la mayoría de los días, está medio rizado medio liso. Veo mejillas regordetas y un doble mentón, así como una nariz que parece una pista de esquí. Nada especial aquí. Solo una gorda chica _Plain Jane._

* * *

Despierto con el recuerdo del día que es hoy y no puedo evitar la pesada sensación de que esto me está derrumbando y el motivo del porqué.

Mi padre ha sido transferido tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Ahora residimos en una pequeña ciudad del norte de Atlanta. Estoy empezando el año sénior en un nuevo instituto y mi madre me había asegurado que este sería el último. Entonces iría a la universidad. La universidad no puede llegar más rápido para mí. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí, a ir por mi cuenta y permanecer en algún lugar durante más de un año. Un lugar al que finalmente pueda llamar casa, incluso si es un dormitorio.

Desprecio comenzar un nuevo instituto, aunque debería ser un pro por ahora. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando tu padre tiene un trabajo que le transfiere de un lugar a otro. Entonces ahí está la constante molestia de tener que explicar por qué mi nombre es Marley y que por su mismo es siempre una conversación y media. Sí, tengo un nombre de chico y sí mi padre parece haber tenido un retorcido sentido del humor (junto con otras cosas) cuando nací. No estoy segura de en lo que mi madre estaba pensando al permitirle eso, pero es lo que es. Si me preguntas, dar a tu hijo un nombre funky es una forma de abuso de niños.

Me había unido al coro del instituto el último año y dejé atrás a un par de amigos, pero nunca conseguía mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo. Parece que al momento en que me instalo en el nuevo instituto mi padre es trasladado de nuevo. Siempre he hecho amigos. Nunca he tenido buenos amigos, alguien en el que pudiese confiar y un confidente, o con el que sentirme cómoda.

Amo la música. No hay forma de que pueda siquiera articular con palabras cuánto la amo. La música es un escape de todo lo que está mal en mi vida. Me encanta cantar, no significa que soy valiosa para involucrarme en una grabación pero tengo una buena y agradable voz, que los otros la han llamado angelical. Atendí el tiempo suficiente para ser parte de la producción musical del instituto. Había recibido un solo y era privilegiada al cantar frente a todo el instituto. Después tuve que cantar mí solo, parecía que todo finalmente se había puesto en su lugar. Me veían por mí misma. Me sentí cómoda, al menos tanto como me permitiría estarlo. No tenía que preocuparme demasiado por el dinero extra que recibiese porque a nadie parecía importarle. Bueno, quizás excepto a mí y a mi padre. Especialmente desde que me es recordado eso casi a diario. A pesar de al final sentir un nivel de aceptación en el instituto, nunca he encontrado uno que me aceptase por completo.

Tan lejos como de los chicos, nunca he tenido que preocuparme tampoco por ellos desde que no los miro demasiado. Oh, he tenido algunos amigos chicos, pero nunca fui más de ser una mera amiga para ellos. Bueno, me habría gustado salir en una cita con ellos, pero para ser sinceros nunca encontré a ninguno que me gustase lo suficiente. Ahí también está el hecho de que la idea de llevar a un chico a casa para conocer a mi padre me hace sentir físicamente enferma. Me aterroriza y asusta más de lo que alguien podría entender. En realidad no hay que decir lo que él haría o diría.

Me convenzo de levantar el trasero y comenzar a prepararme, recordándome que podría haber sido peor. Al menos voy a comenzar el primer día de instituto y no a mitad del curso. Intento domesticar mi rebelde mata de pelo. Soy un fracaso. Estaba comenzando a parecerme a Medusa2, no exactamente lo que quería el primer día. Podría no ser mucho para mirar, pero al menos quiero verme mejor y dar algún buen tipo de impresión.

La peor parte de comenzar un nuevo instituto es la apariencia que consigues. Casi preferiría ser invisible.

Cuando estoy tan lista como podría estarlo, me dirijo a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno. Parando en lento tan pronto como mis pies tocan el linóleo, diviso a mi padre bebiendo una taza de café en la barra. Me dirijo a la cocina teniendo la esperanza de que me ignore y finge que no puede verme.

—¿Charlie, qué es eso que estás vistiendo? Parece que estás completamente intentando usarlo a la fuerza.

_Ah, estúpida esperanza. _

Me miro, de ninguna manera nunca he profesado estar a la moda. Sin embargo tengo orgullo al vestir ropa que se ajusta y no me hace lucir anticuada. Visto a mi tamaño y forma. Llevo un par de pantalones de corte para botas finas con una camiseta sin mangas y una rebeca de mangas cortas que al menos cubre algo de mis pechos y un par de sandalias de cuña para ayudarme a parecer más alta _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil),**_ por no mencionar mi esperanza de parecer más delgada. Si solo fuese un poco más alta habría estado mejor proporcionada.

No puedo cuestionar su comentario e intentar no dejar que me afecte, intentar es la palabra operativa. Mi madre elige el momento perfecto para entrar, todavía vestida en una bata. Debe haber escuchado esta conversación ya que me mira con real indiferencia, pero dice que me veo bien. Elijo este momento para escapar.

Mi relación con mi madre es tensa, por lo menos. Raramente hablamos y ella es como una sombra. Permite a mi padre su libertad de expresión, se sienta y permite que ocurra, viendo el impacto que tiene en mí. No sé cuántas veces que mi padre se ha estado en comportado como un loco ella tiene una excusa para levantarse y dejar la habitación. No quiere formar parte de eso. He intentado hablar con ella antes, pero ha demostrado ser inútil. Su única advertencia es que permanezca fuera del camino de él. Lo divertido es…, que lo hago.

Sin embargo, no parece importar.

No importa lo que haga, le enfado.

Tan pronto como me subo al Jeep, me siento más ligera. Siento como si el peso de la casa de mierda se derrumbase e instantáneamente me siento mejor. ¿Sabes cómo algunas personas tienen el cielo asegurado? Mi Jeep "lo" es para mí. Tal vez porque lo pagué con mi duro salario ganado. Un trabajo por el que tuve que rogar tener. Trabajé tan duro durante varios veranos para ahorrar el dinero. El verano nunca ha sido un momento divertido para mí, como lo es para la mayoría de adolescentes.

¿O tal vez si lo fue?

Eso significa no estar en casa y aguantar lo que sea que me será lanzado. Cuando la mayoría de adolescentes estaban saliendo con sus amigos a pasarlo bien, yo estaba rogando por un trabajo de verano. Así que sí, adoro mi Jeep, al cual he llamado Lexie. _¿Por qué Lexie? _preguntarás. Porque es femenino, tan simple como eso. Es blanco y la parte superior se abre. Saco el iPod de la mochila y lo conecto. Es la primera cosa que hago cada vez que me monto, como un ritual. La música calma el alma, o al menos ayuda a calmar la mía.

Antes de que lo sepa, el tiempo ha fluido y he llegado a mi destino, metiéndome el aparcamiento de los sénior. Tan pronto como aparco, tomo un profundo respiro y salgo de mi amado Jeep. Cerrando la puerta, miro alrededor y veo grupos por todo el aparcamiento. Cada instituto es diferente. Generalmente tienes patinadores, preparadores, deportistas, con animadoras por supuesto, empollones y más triunfadores. También veo una manada de paletos, es Georgia después de todo.

¿Conoces ese sentimiento de que estás siendo observado? No tienes que tener ojos en la parte trasera de la cabeza para sentirlo. Sólo lo sabes. Esto es lo que siento todo el tiempo y me ha sacudido completamente los nervios.

Al final veo un amplio edificio que dice _Oficina de Admisiones _y camino hacia ahí. Nunca recibí mi horario de clases y lo necesito. Odio no saber qué clases tengo antes. Desesperadamente, espero que mi horario incluya las clases de coro. Eso podría ayudarme a hacer amigos o al menos hacer la transición un poco más fácil para mí.

Mientras camino hacia el edificio, miro abajo para reajustar la banda de mi mochila y golpeo directamente a una persona saliendo por la puerta. ¡No sólo choco con esa persona, caigo, y caigo con fuerza! Ruedo todo el camino hacia abajo sobre mi acolchado trasero. Esta no era la primera impresión que buscaba. Sin siquiera mirar arriba me siento mortificada e internamente estoy abofeteándome por mi estupidez. En el instante en que miro arriba soy cautivada por un par de perfectos brillantes ojos azules. Me refiero a azul brillante, el tipo de azul que te recuerda al océano en unas vacaciones tropicales. Ojos en los que no puedo evitar perderme. Son casi magnéticos. Pido con rapidez que no parezca que soy extraña e instantáneamente me tapo la boca. Sigo los ojos y miro al resto de él. ¡Con mucho, es el chico más guapo que jamás he visto! Tiene el brillante pelo castaño y es tal contraste con sus brillantes ojos azules. Tiene un rostro hermoso. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no le gustaría ser llamado hermoso. La idea me hace reír y casi hace que esta caída de culo valga la pena. Es de amplios hombros, musculoso y es un atleta de algún tipo.

De repente, salgo de mi trance cuando le escucho preguntarme si estoy bien. Mientras estoy intentando hablar, extiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Siento una oleada de calor viajar en mí, lo que provoca que la piel de gallina se levante por todos mis brazos. No dudo de que esta reacción que estoy teniendo está sólidamente basada en la vergüenza y mi falta de habilidades para caminar. Por no mencionar que es muy agradable a la vista. Punto para mí en el patoso departamento y ahí va la buena primera impresión de mí en este nuevo instituto.

_Fabuloso. _

Cuando está ayudándome a levantarme, me doy cuenta de que me ha vuelto a hablar y todavía no le he respondido, al igual que mi trasero soy tonta. Le miro a los ojos y finalmente encuentro la respiración en mí.

—Lo siento. Miré abajo un segundo, no miraba adónde iba y lo siento mucho. —Levanto la mirada para verle mirándome y sonriendo.

—No hay problema. Lo convierto en un hábito recoger chicas lindas del suelo. —Me lanza un guiño y se aleja.

Llamarme linda completamente me conmociona. Nunca he sido llamada linda en toda mi vida. En mi cabeza sé que debo estar sobre analizando las cosas. Estoy cuestionando todo el comentario de "linda." ¿Estaba riéndose de mí o realmente se refería a eso? Mentalmente me digo a mi misma que cierre la maldita boca y que eso tuvo que ser un desliz de lengua.

Porque no hay forma de que piense que soy linda.

Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo y tan absurdo como suena, podría haber jurado que hubo una instantánea chispa cuando me ayudó a levantarme.

¿Podría él haberlo sentido también?

Eso sería una idea loca.

Él es caliente y yo no.

Me cepillo los pantalones, vuelvo a ajustarme la camiseta y coloco la mochila de regreso a mi hombro.

Sosteniendo en alto la cabeza, me siento determinada a que este día tiene que volverse mucho mejor.

¿Solo puede mejorar desde aquí, verdad?

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Estoy tan apurado que me choco con una chica. Nunca la he visto aquí antes. Entre los cambios en mi horario de clases y prepararme para la temporada de fútbol, no es de extrañar que esté distraído. Y no nos olvidemos de mis responsabilidades de capitán. Ah, y mis esperanzas de un reclutamiento universitario.

Hay mucho en juego.

Mis pensamientos se alejan de nuevo a la chica, quien quiera que sea. La expresión de sorpresa en su cara hubiera sido cómica si no hubiera sido tan malditamente linda. Sinceramente me sentí mal, pero no me arrepiento de encontrarme con ella. Sí de golpearla y hacerle caer, pero absolutamente no de verla. Había algo en ella que me pareció familiar. Sé que nunca la he visto antes, así que me pregunto si este es su primer día. Ese pensamiento me hace sentir peor y ahora me siento como el culo por derribarla.

No era la típicamente alta y rubia, pero era bonita y tenía grandes ojos azul oscuro. Y tenía curvas. Algo que no veo mucho por aquí. El fútbol es tan grande en esta escuela que todas las chicas pretenden ser porristas flacas. No he hablado de ello, pero te garantizo que al menos la mitad de ellas empujan sus dedos en la garganta, en su búsqueda del cuerpo perfecto. La mayoría no lo consiguen, así que no sé porque pasan a través de eso.

No estoy seguro de por qué me fijé en ella, en particular. No es que no tenga mi parte justa de chicas con las que salir. Salgo todo el tiempo.

No soy un mujeriego, de cualquier manera. Sólo no he encontrado a nadie que valga la pena para gastar mi tiempo. Hay un par de chicas a las que les encantaría estar conmigo. No estoy presumiendo, simplemente soy honesto.

Prefiero entretenerme con mi mejor amigo, Jake. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre. Es todo lo contrario a mí. Soy amplio y él es delgaducho. Soy rubio y él es moreno. Él me entiende. Nunca me tengo que explicar y todos los días me guarda la espalda. También es mi co-capitán.

Me doy cuenta de que parece distraído, mirando y mirando en otra dirección o en otra. Sigo su mirada y no puedo dejar de sacudir la cabeza y reírme. En el momento en que lo alcanzo le doy una palmada en la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa. No puedo dejar de reír aún más.

—Sabes que Tori no te dará ni la hora ¿no? Puede que solo deberías sacártela de la cabeza y salir con alguien más. —Sé cómo piensa Jake y sé que esto es una conversación inútil.

—Mírala bien —dice con nostalgia.

Tori es alta con el pelo rojo. Quiero decir, pelo rojo natural y brillante, que puedes detectar a una milla de distancia.

También pasa a ser una de las chicas más bonitas de toda la escuela y no da una mierda por lo que las porristas o lo que alguien piense en realidad. Creo que eso chifla a Jake. Ahí es donde él y yo somos muy parecidos. Demonios, me chifla a mí, pero no es mi tipo.

Y así, una imagen de la chica con la que me choqué pasa a través de mi mente. Su rostro dulce y sorprendido continúa reproduciéndose como un rollo de película. Suena el timbre y le doy a Will en la espalda de nuevo.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo, hermano.

Jake sólo asiente con la cabeza, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aleja.

El pobre chico lo tiene mal.

Me dirijo a mi primera clase, que pasa a ser con la señora Jenkins, mi profesora de historia. Entro en la clase y sentada en la parte trasera está esa chica. En ese momento nuestros ojos conectan inmediatamente y la señora Jenkins mata el momento y me dice que tome asiento. Echo un vistazo alrededor y la única plaza disponible se encuentra junto a ella. Así que voy allí.

La señora Jenkins empieza a hablar de la nueva chica y le pide que por favor pase al frente para que pueda presentarse. Ahora, nunca he entendido por qué los maestros lo hacen, poner a alguien en esa situación. Se dirige al frente de la clase y espero con ansiedad, sólo para escuchar su nombre y averiguar un poco más sobre ella. No puedo entender por qué estoy teniendo esta reacción. Ninguna otra chica me ha afectado de esta manera.

Su cuello y pecho están de color rojo y con manchas. Creo que es lindo. Está nerviosa y su voz tiembla un poco. Puedo decir que no es fan de hablar en público. No puedo dejar de sentirme completamente cautivado por cómo habla. Me entero de dónde se mudó y de que lo hace mucho. El corazón me duele un poco por ella. No me puedo imaginar no vivir en el mismo lugar con los amigos que he tenido toda mi vida.

Su nombre es Marley.

Se adapta a ella. Parece tan tímida, pero algo me dice que esta chica no es realmente lo que parece, y que vale la pena conocerla.

Marley. Para una _chica_.

Es diferente, pero me gusta.

No, me encanta.

Y es sexy.

* * *

_**Aqui nueva historia de Ryder y Marley... denmen reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marley POV**

Este no ha sido el gran comienzo del día hasta ahora. Me siento como que estoy fuera de funcionamiento. La única vez que me he sentido normal o que fui notada en cualquier capacidad fue cuando mostré mi horrorosa habilidad de caminar.

Mentalmente me golpeo a mí misma mientras trato de encontrar mi primera clase, historia. La señora Jenkins es mi profesora. Veo un lugar a la esquina del aula para sentarme. _Ve tan discretamente como sea posible, _pensé. Ya me hice ver como una tonta una vez y no estoy dispuesta a continuar por ese camino.

Ahora que estoy sentada, tengo la esperanza que el profesor no hará esa cosa embarazosa que todos los maestros hacen cuando te llaman al frente del aula para hablar sobre ti. Odio esa mierda, y no me gusta hablar en público. Me siento como si estuviera expuesta. Me considero aburrida, poco interesante, y no hay mucho que mirar.

La clase se está llenando rápidamente y entra ese chico. El que me puso en un estado de shock al llamarme linda. ¿Es posible que sea aún mejor de lo que pensé? Mira el salón de clases, y cuando lo hace, yo también. Me doy cuenta de que el único asiento disponible es justo a mi lado. Empieza a caminar, y maldita sea, incluso su caminar es sexy. Rápidamente me volteo, no queriendo que me pille mirándolo. Decido fingir que no está ahí.

Sí, sólo finjo y todo va a estar bien. Aparentar ser genial. Sí, claro; soy el epítome de todo lo no genial.

En el momento en que se sienta, la profesora empieza a hablar.

—Tenemos una nueva estudiante. ¿Podrías, por favor, venir y presentarte ante la clase?

Empiezo a sentir calor en mi pecho y sé exactamente lo que eso significa. Maldita sea, todo el mundo lo verá y lo sé también. Cuando estoy nerviosa, me pongo de un rojizo repugnante, luciendo como un desastre horroroso, que cubre todo mi pecho y cuello. No es algo fácil de perderse, confía en mí.

Cuando llego al frente de la clase, empiezo diciéndoles acerca de mí. Mi nombre y de dónde me mudé. Eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesta a compartir. Termino y rápidamente camino de vuelta a mi escritorio asegurándome de mirar al suelo y evitar todo contacto visual.

Mientras regreso a mi asiento, veo a un par de chicas sonriendo. No sólo sonriendo, sino mirándome abiertamente con desprecio y estrechando sus ojos. Me pregunto de qué se trata todo esto, pero entonces pienso: _¿qué diablos me importa? _Quiero hacer amigos, pero definitivamente no de ese tipo.

La señora Jenkins pasa lista y me entero de que el nombre de este hermoso chico es Ryder. No puedo dejar de pensar en que es un nombre genial y diferente. De una manera extraña, algo tan simple como su nombre me hace sentir bien. Puede ser porque mi nombre es raro también. No sé lo que eso significa para este chico. No ningún chico _chico_. Siento una atracción por él a diferencia de cualquier cosa que haya sentido. Rápidamente bloqueo mis sentimientos y me castigo por tenerlos. No soy la chica que consigue ese tipo de chico.

Historia ha terminado antes de darme cuenta. Durante la clase, la única cosa interesante que he aprendido es que su nombre es Ryder, que es un nombre raro y no uno que alguna vez hayas oído, al menos no desde la película Top Gun. Me pregunto si tiene una historia sobre su nombre, como yo.

Paso mis próximas clases sin ningún problema y no veo a Ryder en cualquiera de ellas.

La única clase que estoy deseando que llegue por fin ha llegado.

Coro es la última clase del día; por lo menos eso me da algo que esperar con interés. Entro y veo a varios grupos de personas repartidas por toda la habitación. Mientras estoy mirando capto la mirada de una chica pelirroja que inmediatamente me sonríe. Lo tomo como una invitación y me acerco. Cuando estoy llegando a mi asiento al lado de ella, inmediatamente comienza a presentarse.

—Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, nunca te he visto antes. Supongo que debería presentarme antes de empezar a parlotear. Como que tiendo a hacer eso. Mi nombre es Tori.

Sé de inmediato que me gusta, y que puedo decir que podríamos ser amigas. Su burbujeante personalidad es contagiosa y parece sincera, una rareza en mi experiencia.

—Mi nombre es Marley —digo.

—Marley, ¿eh? Me gusta eso —responde.

Le explico acerca del traslado de mi familia, y mientras estoy hablando con Tori veo a Ryder entrar. Inmediatamente me detengo y mis ojos van a él. No estoy segura de por qué estoy siquiera mirándolo. Después de todo, no soy una modelo como algunas de las otras chicas en esta escuela.

He visto a varias chicas mirándolo en la clase de historia y no soy nada del otro mundo en comparación. No sé por qué reacciono a él como lo hago. Y para el caso, ¿por qué pienso que él podría, posiblemente, darme una oportunidad, o fijarse en mí? Quiero decir, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

Tori me espía mirándolo.

—Veo que has notado a nuestra estrella del fútbol Ryder, ¿eh? No eres la primera en tener sus ojos pegados en él.

—No tengo mis ojos pegados en él —replico, echándole un vistazo a Tori y veo la expresión de dolor a través de su cara—. Lo siento, no quise ser tan perra. Confía en mí. Hay algo acerca de él.

Tori responde:

—No hay problema. —Y luego dice—: Realmente no estoy segura de por qué está aquí. Nunca ha sido del coro antes. Le encantará al señor Hall, sin embargo. ¡Es un apasionado de la música y se emociona mucho!

El señor Hall entra y se detiene para hablar con Ryder. Lo dirige a un asiento. Mientras miro noto que está a punto de sentarse con las chicas terribles de mi clase de historia. Todo son sonrisas mientras él camina hacia ellas. Por alguna razón, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada. Primero, porque tenía la esperanza de evitar esas chicas; y segundo, él está sentado con ellas.

Mientras deliberadamente trato de ignorarlos, me aprendo los nombres de las chicas que están sentadas junto a Ryder. Brittany y Kitty. O debería decir: alta, rubia y perfecta. Por no hablar que no tienen nombre de chico.

Paso la mayor parte de Coro escuchando al señor Hall cuando describe lo que le gustaría hacer este semestre y los tipos de música que nos animará a cantar. Mientras está hablando no puedo dejar de notar que su actitud hacia la música es contagiosa. Es claramente su vocación, como si estuviera destinado a ser profesor de música. Me siento tan emocionada de escuchar a alguien que está tan apasionado por la música como yo. Me la tomo muy en serio y puedo decir que Tori también lo hace. En el poco tiempo que hemos hablado, puedo decir que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

Cuando la clase está a punto de terminar, junto con el día escolar, oigo al señor Hall decirle a Ryder que le gustaría hablar con él después de clase. Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca suena la campana. Poco a poco me tomo mi tiempo para recoger mis cosas y escucho al señor Hall decirle a Ryder que tendrá que participar y tomarse la clase en serio. El señor Hall le dice que no puede perder el tiempo a pesar de que necesitaba un crédito extra curricular, espera que haga lo que todos los demás están haciendo.

Al oír esto hace que mi estómago caiga. Coro no es una broma para mí. Me irrita que Ryder pueda pensar que sólo va a patinar y tomar una clase fácil. La música es todo lo que soy, es una gran parte de mí. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy tan molesta. Ni siquiera lo conozco y él no me conoce.

Sé que tengo que superar esto. Este sentimiento... Por él.

En silencio, me regaño. No quiero a nadie juzgándome, así que ¿por qué diablos estoy juzgándolo sin siquiera conocerlo? Puede que Ryder tenga el talento de cantar escondido. ¿Quién sabe? El pensamiento trae una sonrisa a mi cara y me dirijo donde Tori.

Mientras Tori y yo estamos caminando al estacionamiento, ella enlaza su brazo con el mío y me toma completamente por sorpresa. Dice:

—Tú y yo, Marley, seremos grandes amigas, lo puedo decir ya. Mi auto está por aquí. Camina conmigo muy rápido así puedo dejar mis cosas y podemos intercambiar números. —Esta chica tiene agallas. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien sea tan extrovertida y con ganas de ser mi amiga especialmente tan rápido.

Estoy tan tomada por sorpresa que no escuché lo que Tori está diciendo:

—Tierra llamando a Marley, ¿escuchas?

La miro y sacudo la cabeza intentando aclararla.

—Sí, soy todo oídos. Lo siento.

Tori deja de caminar, ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y mira hacia mí.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar de él, podrías hacerlo. No hay juicios. No eres la primera en notarlo.

La miro y no veo nada de lo que estoy esperando. Veo a alguien que realmente quiere saber lo que estoy pensando y a la que realmente le importa. Extrañamente, sé que puedo confiar en ella y decirle cualquier cosa. En mi primer día de escuela, me he encontrado a alguien con quien puedo hablar. O por lo menos hablar este tipo de cosas. Aunque sé que no puedo compartir mi ser por completo, tiro la precaución al viento, tomo una respiración profunda y empiezo a decírselo.

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? _

—Bueno, me encontré con él esta mañana, antes de empezar las clases. —Sólo se me queda viendo, así que continúo—: Quiero decir, literalmente, tropecé con él. Ah, y ¿te he dicho que caí sobre mi trasero? —La miro—. Puedes reírte.

—Bueno, esa es una manera de hacer una buena impresión. —Para su crédito, todavía no estaba riendo.

Le digo lo que sentí cuando me ayudó a levantarme y que estábamos en clase de historia juntos. Le digo todo. Hasta el último detalle de cómo me siento y cómo no comprendo estos sentimientos en absoluto.

—Sabes que te estuvo mirando durante toda clase de coro, ¿no?

La miro como si estuviera loca y empiezo a sentirme un poco incómoda. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de charla de chicas. Estoy acostumbrada a la conversación superficial y esta conversación es demasiado seria para mí.

Como si sintiera que necesito cambiar de tema, Tori dice:

—Mira, Marley, es genial. No tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero sabes que estoy aquí.

Asiento, saco mi celular de mi bolso e intercambiamos teléfonos. Sin previo aviso, agarra mi hombro y me tira hacia ella y toma una foto de nosotras dos. Me tiene desconcertada. Desde luego, no estaba preparada para eso y no puedo dejar de escarpar un:

—¿Qué demonios? —Todo lo que consigo es una risa a cambio y luego el chasquido de una segunda imagen.

Mira las fotos en el teléfono y dice:

—Hay un cierto margen de mejora, pero no te preocupes, vamos a tener un montón de oportunidades para obtener mejores fotografías.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Tori completamente me sorprende más cuando pregunta:

—Hey, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Podrías ir conmigo a mi casa y podríamos hacer la tarea juntas y pasar el rato.

Por mucho que me gustaría nada más que escapar y no volver a casa, sé que no puedo.

—Se supone que debo ir directamente a casa.

Tori sonríe.

—No hay problema. Otro día. —Es tan contagiosa y continuamente me atrapa con la guardia baja.

—Me gustaría, Tori —le digo sinceramente.

Sacudo mi mano en un adiós y me lanzo a mi Jeep. Hay más gente dando vueltas en el estacionamiento, sólo hablando. Qué no habría dado por estar en la misma escuela cuatro años seguidos, tener siempre los mismos amigos y luego graduarnos juntos. Veo a Lexie delante y detecto un Camaro no muy lejos lleno de deportistas y animadores.

Llego a mi Jeep, salto y siento al instante una sensación de paz. Es curioso cómo una pieza de metal puede hacerte sentir tan seguro. Es sólo un objeto, nada especial, pero para mí representa mucho más. Tan rápido como mi sensación de calma viene, un presentimiento rápidamente le sigue. La idea de ir a casa hace que mi estómago dé vueltas, y no del buen tipo. Echo un vistazo al reloj para ver cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme aquí sin moverme antes de entrar en problemas, antes de que se den cuenta de que llego tarde a casa de la escuela. Pongo mi cabeza sobre el apoyo para la cabeza y cierro mis ojos. Me digo a que tengo que estar tranquila, preparándome mentalmente para el ataque violento que me espera cuando abra la puerta de mi casa.

Mi paz se interrumpe de nuevo cuando escucho un golpe en mi ventana. Me asusta, haciéndome saltar y no puedo detener los chillidos no tan propios de una dama que salen de mi boca. Empiezo a bajar la ventana mientras grito:

— ¿Cuál diablos es tu problema?

Lástima que abrí la boca antes de conseguir una buena mirada de quién es.

—Mierda —murmuro en voz baja.

Es Ryder.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte. —Aunque las palabras son dichas con sinceridad, tiene un brillo en sus ojos que dice lo contrario. Creo que pudo haber disfrutado un poco de mí al estar demasiado muerta de miedo.

—Mierda, ¿normalmente vas por ahí llamando a las ventanas de las chicas al azar? —pregunto.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia mí y comienza a sonreír.

—Um, sólo a las chicas que se han sentado en su Jeep durante unos minutos sin moverse. Quería asegurarme de que tu coche funcionaba y estuvieras bien.

Al instante, me siento como una mierda. Lo insulté y aquí está él sólo intentando ser amable. No puedo dejar mi mecanismo de defensa, pero sólo hay unos pocos lugares donde es apropiado usarlo. Necesitaba trabajar en eso.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba tomando un par de minutos de silencio antes de irme a casa. No necesitabas comprobarme, estoy bien. —Empiezo a encender el Jeep indicando que esta conversación ha terminado.

—Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme. Por cierto, mi nombre Ryder. Tenemos un par de clases juntos y también soy el idiota que no estaba viendo dónde iba esta mañana y te golpeé. Lo siento de nuevo, por cierto.

En serio, ¿no se da cuenta de que sé que él es el de esta mañana y que compartimos un par de clases? Por no decir, ¿qué demonios está haciendo pidiéndome disculpas? Él es definitivamente alguien que no puedes dejar de notar. Pone su mano en la ventana como si quiere darme la mano. Cumplo y pongo mi mano en la de él. Con un poco de un suspiro tembloroso, trato de susurrar:

—Yo soy Marley.

Sonríe y dice:

—Lo sé, y es un placer conocerte finalmente, Marley, cara a cara.

Nuestras manos todavía están entrelazadas y la sensación de nuestros dedos entrelazados se siente como deja vù, como si hubiera estado aquí antes. Es un toque simple, pero es suficiente para enviar una cálida sensación de querer en mí. Siento que mi cara empieza a entrar en calor, y sé lo que va a venir.

Rápidamente retiro mi mano.

—Tengo que ir a casa.

No puedo estar segura, pero parece como si todavía quisiera hablar y no quisiera irse. Sinceramente, no puedo entender por qué. Todo lo que puedo imaginar es que estoy leyendo demasiado en esto. Sé que no soy digna de tener una conversación.

Ryder se aleja de la ventana y retrocede.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana en clase.

Como la idiota que soy, todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir en un sí.

Al alejarme con el coche, me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late a millones de kilómetros por minuto. No puedo dejar de reproducir la conversación en mi cabeza. Él se responsabilizó de mi caída, lo cual no tenía por qué hacer y me tomó de la mano más tiempo del necesario. Parecía como si quisiera hablar un poco más. Excusándolo todo por pensar, puede ser que sienta lástima por la chica nueva.

Desafortunadamente, antes de darme cuenta, llego casa. Sentada en la calzada, y dando cualquier cosa en el mundo para salir de nuevo. Suspirando lanzo mi mochila en mi hombro y dejo la seguridad y la comodidad de mi jeep y camino a s_u _casa.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Me acerco a mi amado Camaro que mi padre y yo restauramos juntos. Entro y los pensamientos de Marley inundan mi mente. Parece que en todas partes en que me volví hoy, allí estaba ella, así como un signo. Me quedé agradablemente sorprendido de verla en la clase del coro. Sin embargo, estaba tan asustado de que pensara que yo era un idiota. Entre llamar a Marley a primera hora de la mañana y luego el señor Hall reprendiéndome justo en frente de ella, acerca de tomar en serio la clase, debe pensar que soy un asno. No sé porque, pero no quiero que piense mal de mí. Nunca me ha importado lo que nadie piense de mí, pero con ella, importa.

El coro puede no ser lo mío pero el entrenador nos pidió a todos los capitanes de los equipos que tratemos con una nueva clase este semestre, para sacarnos de nuestra zona de confort. Me tomo el liderazgo y ese tipo de cosas en serio, así que elegí una clase que es exactamente lo que el entrenador quería.

Esa mierda estaba dirigida a sentarse junto a Brittany y Kitty. Claro, ellas son calientes para la vista, pero no son chicas agradables y para mí la apariencia no lo es todo. Veo como se burlan de algunas de las otras chicas a sus espaldas o susurran sarcasmos frente a ellas. Soy agradable con ellas, pero ciertamente no son mis personas favoritas.

Podría decir que la música es algo que Marley ama. Cuando el Sr. Hall hablaba, sus ojos parecían iluminarse ante la mención de las canciones y los diferentes tipos de música que cantaríamos. Nunca he visto a alguien más tener tanta pasión por algo. Se veía como lo que yo sentía por el fútbol.

No creo que Marley me haya notado mirándola a lo largo de nuestras dos clases juntos. Tal vez eso era una buena cosa. He aprendido más sobre ella en clase sólo mirándola que cuando se presentó.

No sé cómo, pero sabía que era ella en ese Jeep. ¿Por qué? No estoy seguro, pero sentía esta necesidad apremiante por ver como estaba y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Estaba preocupado por ella, y no estaba acostumbrado a sentirme preocupado por una chica. No era mi intención asustarle, pero cuando bajó la ventanilla y vi que estaba bien, me sentí como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Finalmente, hablar con ella y presentarme mismo se sintió natural y ver esos ojos suyos… maldita sea, la chica tiene unos ojos fascinantes.

Su actitud me sorprendió por un momento, pero no en el mal sentido. Ella es un poco descarada, lo que realmente me gusta. A diferencia de las otras chicas que conozco, no trata de impresionarme. Sólo es ella misma. No puedo evitar sonreír y sentirme un poco excitado ante la idea de estar cerca de Marley y llegar a conocerla.

Me alegro de que Tori la tomara bajo su ala. Tori es muy dulce y no es chismosa. Se siente bien saber que Marley está en buenas manos.

Hay algo especial en ella, y no puedo poner mi dedo en ello. Sé que no la conozco mucho, pero siento una tristeza en ella. No estoy seguro de porqué, pero tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que la tristeza desaparezca. Quiero ser el que ponga una sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marley POV**

A medida que camino dentro de la casa, estoy pensando en que la palabra casa debe significar muchas cosas, tales como seguro y feliz. Seguramente no puede ser así en todos los hogares. Esto no puede ser normal. Veo a mi mamá en la cocina empezando a hacer la cena y pregunta:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos?

Sabía que iba a ser así. Siempre lo es. Es como la inquisición española por amor de Dios. Sé que en el fondo mi mamá se preocupa, y realmente quiere saber. Sólo deseo que sepa lo mucho que duele y lo mucho que quiero que las cosas cambien.

—Fue bueno, sí. Conocí a alguien. Su nombre es Tori, y está en mi clase de coro. —Sigo orientando la conversación al coro, porque sé que esto va a calmarla. Desde luego, no me siento cómoda hablando con ella acerca de un chico, y no hay mucho que decir de todos modos.

Mi mamá y yo no tenemos la mejor relación, así que no diré sus cosas. Algunos temas de conversación no tienen que repetirse a mi padre, así que los mantengo para mí misma.

Hablar del coro, el Sr. Hall y Tori fue un movimiento inteligente. Esto parece satisfacer su curiosidad. A decir verdad, hablar de Tori me hace feliz. No pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien tan rápido que me hiciera sentir cómoda.

Me dirijo a mi habitación para trabajar en mi tarea y la he terminado antes de la cena. El tiempo ha pasado volando, y antes de que me dé cuenta, mi padre está caminando por la puerta. Ahora, con mi padre, nunca sé que esperar. Podría estar de un gran estado de ánimo o podría estar de un humor de perros. De todos modos, voy a cosechar los beneficios horribles de cualquier estado de ánimo.

—Hey Papá —le digo tentativamente, con la esperanza de que esté de un _gran _estado de ánimo.

Me mira y pregunta:

—Hey, Marley. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre tu ropa?

Bueno, mierda, ahí se fue la esperanza y te juro que puedo verla flotar justo hacia la ventana.

Mi mamá apenas levanta la vista.

—No, papá, mi ropa pareció ser aceptada por mis compañeros. —De hecho respondo. No recibo ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no dudo que esto no es el final de la conversación.

No quiero la cena. Desde que puedo repartir la comida para mí, siempre ha habido comentarios. Cuando nos sentamos a comer y empiezo a servir la comida en mi plato, oigo las palabras temidas.

—Marley —dice mi padre—. Creo que necesitas hacer las porciones un poco más pequeñas. Ya eres una chica sana, sin necesidad de hacerte parecer más saludable. De lo contrario, tus compañeros realmente tendrán algo que decir sobre tu ropa. ¿No te parece?

Esto ha ocurrido toda mi maldita vida, por lo que creí que estaría acostumbrada. Pero, ¿realmente alguna vez te acostumbras a comentarios sarcásticos sobre tu peso? En estos días, se vuelve aburrido rápidamente, y siempre me da vergüenza. Mi mamá sólo mira su plato, mientras que mi padre sigue con su discurso.

En este punto he terminado de comer. He perdido el apetito, termino lo poco que está en mi plato y declaro que me voy a la cama. Cuando llego a mi habitación, me veo en la necesidad de gritar, pero por supuesto, no lo hago. No estoy segura de por qué dejé que me afectara. Debería estar acostumbrada. ¡Pero no lo estoy!

Para aclarar mi estado de ánimo, decido llamar a Tori. Nunca he tenido una cercana amiga con quien hablar, y decido dar un salto de fe. Ella atiende a la segunda llamada.

—Aw, esperaba que me llamaras. Todavía tenemos una conversación por continuar —dice ella.

Me río en el teléfono y cambio de tema preguntando por ella.

—Así que, Tori ¿tienes el ojo en alguien en particular?

—No, sólo no he encontrado a nadie todavía para enamorarme digno de mi opinión. O por lo menos, digno de mi enamoramiento.

Nos reímos y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas mundanas, y lo siguiente que se, es que han pasado dos horas. Hemos averiguado que tenemos el mismo período de almuerzo y un plan para reunirnos mañana en el estacionamiento. Discutimos nuestras opciones de ropa para él día siguiente y dijimos nuestras despedidas. Cuelgo mi teléfono, sintiéndome un poco mejor y lista para comenzar el día siguiente.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Después de la práctica, me dirijo directamente a casa. Mi madre está sentada en la sala de estar, acurrucada con mi padre, que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá. Soy muy afortunado de tener una gran pareja de padres, que aún están casados y se aman inmensamente, andando a tientas cuando estoy dentro o fuera de la habitación. A pesar de sus tremendas MPA_** (Muestra Publica de Afecto)**_, soy muy cercano a mis padres. No hay muchos temas con los que no me sienta cómodo al hablar con ellos, y tenemos lo que llamamos una política de puertas abiertas. Debido a esto, también saben cuándo algo está pasando conmigo.

Tan pronto como me siento en la silla frente a ellos, mi madre nota mi actitud.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica Ryder? —Asiento de arriba abajo y le digo que bien—. Estuvo bien, bueno y si la práctica estuvo bien, entonces ¿qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza? —pregunta. Sé que en el momento en que le diga va a enloquecer, pero en el buen sentido. Mi madre ha esperado el día en que finalmente discuta sobre una chica con ella. Sabiendo que esto es una discusión y que necesito su ayuda, me pongo a hablar.

—Así que me he encontrado con esta chica —empiezo. Sólo con eso mi mamá adopta una sonrisa instantánea y se anima.

—Espera, sin embargo creo que ella me odia. —Le narro todo el día a mi mamá. Le explico el comienzo del día y hasta el final, donde me asusta la absoluta porquería en este y le cuento aún más, sobre mis ideas acerca de la tristeza que detecté en Marley.

Mi mamá escucha en silencio y con paciencia y comienza a hablar.

—Ryder, no creo que te odie. Por lo que me has dicho creo que es tímida, y podrían estarle ocurriendo cosas de las cuales no eres consciente. Acabas de conocerla.

—Pero esa es la cosa —le digo—. Acabo de conocerla, pero siento algo ya. Hay algo en ella que me habla.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien lo suficientemente digno como para sentirte de esa manera. A veces sólo lo sabes.

Comienzo a sacudir la cabeza, mientras mis pensamientos se llenan de dudas.

—¿En serio, aunque sea demasiado pronto?

Mi madre empieza a decir:

—Ryder, antes que nada, sólo estas en el último año de la secundaria, así que no quiero que te pongas tan serio con una chica. Habiendo dicho eso, nunca había visto que tuvieras sentimientos por cualquier chica. Nunca. Si tienes algún tipo de sentimientos por Marley entonces tienes escucharlos y explorarlos. A veces solo lo sabes. Lo hice con tu padre.

Bueno, esta conversación ha terminado. Me encantan los consejos que mis padres me dan, pero cuando se llega al punto en el que la madre empieza a hablar sobre su historia de amor, es el momento de echar el freno.

—Está bien, voy a pensarlo un poco. Gracias por la charla, mamá —le digo mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

Me ducho y me preparo para ir a dormir, y otra vez no puedo dejar de pensar en Marley. Ella ahora está consumiendo todos mis pensamientos. Hubo muchas otras cosas que noté en ella. No voy a mentir, y fingir que no vi su trasero mientras salía de clase.

Quiero decir, es un buen trasero. No muy grande, ni demasiado pequeño, perfecto.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico, me doy cuenta de esas cosas.

Así que, por supuesto que estoy tratando de dormir, y lo único que veo cuando cierro mis ojos es a Marley. Su cabello marrón con un toque de rojo en él, sus brillantes ojos azules, sus labios que son tan condenadamente besables, y esa sonrisa que lucía mientras hablaba con Tori. Me encantó ver esa sonrisa en su cara, y quiero ser el único que le ponga esa sonrisa.

Después de una noche sin dormir, decido que hoy es el día. Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hablar con Marley. Y por suerte para mí, empiezo mi día con ella en la clase de historia y termino el día con ella en el coro.

Empiezo a tirar la ropa fuera de mi armario y me encuentro contemplando seriamente lo que voy a llevar. _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? _Nunca me había preocupado antes. Esta chica, Marley, está haciendo cosas malas a mi cabeza. Ella me hace pensar, y preocuparme por cosas que nunca hacía antes. Pero ¿por qué?


	4. Chapter 4

**Marley POV**

Aquí las mañanas siempre son rudas. ¿_En serio, Marley? _En realidad cada mañana y tarde es ruda. Las mañanas consisten en juzgar mi elección de vestir y las tardes consisten en observar cada maldito movimiento mío con un tenedor y un plato de comida. Esta mañana no es diferente.

Tan pronto como me dirijo a la cocina para coger una taza de café, porque sí, soy una amante de la cafeína, estoy instantáneamente enfrentada con la mirada. Mi padre está sentándose en la mesa con su café y el periódico, y aunque intento ser invisible no funciona.

La primera cosa que sale de su boca es:

—Marley, solo las chicas delgadas pueden ir vistiendo pantalones ajustados. —Sí, estoy vistiendo pantalones ajustados, pero realmente se ven bien, y tengo una túnica lo bastante larga para cubrir mi trasero, así que, ¿qué diablos importa? Por supuesto, nunca puedo decir mi opinión por lo que decido actuar estúpidamente. Quiero decir, ¿lo soy, verdad?

No puedo comer bien, no puedo vestirme bien. No puedo recordar hacer algo bien. Mis padres nunca en toda mi vía me dijeron que soy guapa. Claro, mi madre me ha llamado adorable, pero adorable es para los gatitos y cachorros. Nunca me han llamado guapa. ¿No todas las chicas quieren ser llamas guapas?

Tan rápido como puedo, digo:

—No tengo tiempo para cambiarme y necesito irme o voy a llegar tarde. —Puedo usar la tarjeta de "llegar tarde" de vez en cuando, porque él es el rey de la puntualidad. Debe llegar a tiempo, todas las veces. Sin embargo tengo que ser cuidadosa, si lo uso con mucha frecuencia suele atraparme.

El momento en el que me subo al Jeep y enciendo el iPod, siento paz. Otra de mis canciones favoritas viene, _Try _de Pink. Qué malditamente apropiado, y se acerca mi parte favorita. Las palabras solas dicen mucho. Cierro los ojos solo por un momento y escucho las palabras.

Una frase de la canción me viene a la mente: _Solo porque quema, no significa que vas a morir. Debes levantarte e intentarlo, e intentarlo, e intentarlo_.

Tan pronto como la canción termina abro los ojos y mentalmente me preparo para el día. Por extraño que parezca, estoy esperando ir al instituto. Tengo una amiga y eso de alguna forma solo lo hace un poco más fácil.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Cuando llego a la escuela, veo a Marley salir de su Jeep blanco. Gran auto, otro punto para ella, aunque estoy llevando un registro. Y, seamos sinceros, tiene un montón de puntos de mi parte ya.

Saco mi Camaro y aparco a su lado. Mientras estoy saliendo, ella echa un vistazo en mi camino y me ve. Le sonrío, pero la mirada que recibo parece en conflicto. Gira la cabeza y empieza a caminar rápidamente. La veo caminar hacia otro coche, lo que me sorprende, pero luego me doy cuenta de que Tori saca la cabeza fuera y alivio se apodera de mí. Ni siquiera he hablado con la chica, excepto para preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando se asustó como la mierda. Sin embargo, estoy teniendo estos sentimientos posesivos cuando pienso que podría estar hablando con otro chico ¿_Qué pasa con eso? _

De repente, oigo que me llaman por mi nombre. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Brittany y Kitty alcanzarme rápidamente. Mi ser interior empieza a gemir y estoy tratando, realmente lo estoy, de que el gemido no se escape de mi boca. No quiero ser malo, no soy ese tipo de persona, pero no quiero volver a dar a alguien falsas esperanzas tampoco. Estoy seguro como el infierno que no quiero que Marley me vea caminado con ellas. Después de todo, las vi dándole miradas desagradables a Marley, ayer. Mientras me alcanzan, ambas unen sus brazos con los míos. Mientras estoy tratando sin éxito, de desenredar mis brazos de los suyos veo a Marley mirar por encima. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y puedo ver la decepción en los suyos.

Finalmente desenredo los brazos de Brittany y Kitty, pero es demasiado tarde.

Marley se ha ido.

* * *

**Marley POV**

Bueno, eso fue decepcionante, e hirió a mi corazón por razones inexplicables. De todas las chicas que Ryder ha tenido en sus brazos, tenían que ser Brittany y Kitty. Juro que en ese momento quería ser devorada por el suelo del estacionamiento. Desde luego, no quería ser atrapada mirándolo.

Gracias a Dios por Tori. Ella vio exactamente lo que vi y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me dio un apretón sorprendiéndome.

—No te preocupes. Él no está interesado en ellas, mi nueva amiga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que íbamos a seguir que no quieres terminar? —pregunta ella.

—Sí —le digo, tentativamente.

—Él te estaba mirando durante toda la clase de coro, no a Brittany o a Kitty. —No puedo dejar de dar un resoplido por la nariz. Tori responde—: Tampoco me mires con esa mirada en tu cara que dice que estoy loca. Además, he conocido Ryder durante años. Podría haber salido con ellas si lo deseara. No ha sido nunca esa clase de chico. Es muy agradable y siempre acaba en el fútbol. Nunca lo he visto en serio con una chica de aquí. Eres la primera que he visto en mi vida que él tomara en cuenta.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? —Tori me mira como si acabara de preguntar algo loco. La mirada es un poco escalofriante para ser honesta—. ¿Qué?

Me estudia durante un segundo o dos antes de decir:

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La miro inquisitivamente.

—¿Saber qué?

—¿No te das cuenta de lo bonita y diferente que eres de las muchas otras chicas en la escuela?

Conversaciones como estas es donde tiendo a tener problemas. Puedo ser una perra sarcástica cuando tengo que serlo, sobre todo cuando siento que la broma es sobre mí y ahora mismo eso es exactamente lo que siento.

—Tori, ¿estás fumando crack o algo por el estilo?

Suena el timbre y ella ladea la cabeza. Es un manierismo que es tan completamente Tori, y despreocupadamente me dice:

—Continuará, una vez más. Y no, Marley, no fumo crack, lo inhalo. —La miro como si estuviera loca y se echa a reír—. ¡Te tengo! —dice mientras nos separamos a nuestro camino y nos dirigimos a clase.

Me dirijo a mi clase de historia pensando en lo que dijo Tori. Camino hacia mi asiento ya asignado y veo que Ryder ya está ahí. Cuando paso por Brittany y Kitty oigo un ruido de cerdos distinto. Siento que mi cara se calienta cada vez más lo cual sólo puede significar una cosa. Estoy completamente avergonzada y es visible para todos, y todo porque esas chicas horribles están resoplando y riéndose de mí. No lo entiendo, no les hice nada. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Ryder mirándome con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. No quiero que nadie sienta lástima por mí, y menos él.

¡No quiero que nadie me compadezca!

Me siento en silencio y Ryder dice:

—Hey, Marley. —Ni siquiera puedo hablar y sigo buscando mi escritorio. Ryder sigue tratando de llamar mi atención y, finalmente, me susurra—: ¿Estás bien?

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo y decirle con la misma naturalidad que puedo manejar.

—No es la primera vez que algo así ha sucedido, estoy segura que no será la última.

—¿Esto ha ocurrido antes? —Creo que le doy una mirada extraña, porque él responde con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, dice—: Date cuenta de que esas chicas están celosas.

Lo miro y veo solamente la sinceridad en sus ojos. Le doy una sonrisa y digo:

—Gracias.

Sonríe en respuesta:

—En cualquier momento.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco mejor. Por supuesto, no puedo concentrarme en clase tampoco. Me asomo a él por el rabillo de mis ojos un par de veces. Juro que me pilla un par de veces y me sonríe.

Dios, esa sonrisa, nunca he tenido mi interior vuelto gelatina, por una simple sonrisa antes. O no una sonrisa tan simple, ¿quién sabe?

Sólo sé que no hay nada simple sobre Ryder de ninguna manera, figura o forma. No estoy segura de por qué es tan bueno para mí, pero no me importa, y me gusta. Tengo miedo de cómo me siento y más miedo de hacerme daño. Pero en este momento no me importa en absoluto, y eso es la cosa más espantosa de todas.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Nunca en mi vida le he querido pegar a dos muchachas de la manera que quiero golpear a Brittany y a Kitty. ¡Nunca!

No puedo creer la forma en que trataron a Marley. Sentí su dolor. Desde luego, no puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido alguna vez antes. ¿Qué pasa con la gente?

Me las arreglé para conseguir una sonrisa de ella incluso después de lo que le hicieron. Una pequeña sonrisa hacía que las cosas de mis sentimientos ya locos crecieran en el interior.

La pillé mirándome un par de veces a través de la clase. Sé que ella pensó que estaba siendo indiferente, pero me di cuenta. Quería hacerle saber que me di cuenta como el infierno y sonreírle cuando fuera capturada. En cierto modo se convirtió en un juego.

Hombre, esa chica estaba fumando y ni siquiera lo sabía. Tenía curvas que siguieron su camino y una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación. Pero no era consciente de todo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me encargué de caminar junto a ella por la puerta. Podía oír a las dos dolores de culo diciendo mi nombre y simplemente las ignore y seguí caminando con Marley. Ella me mira y me da una sonrisa de agradecimiento y dice:

—No tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes.

Me detengo y la miro.

—Si no lo quisiera, no lo haría, y realmente quiero hacerlo.

Hombre que lo quiero.

—¿En qué periodo tienes tu almuerzo? —Ya había decidido que no había manera de que fuera a perder la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Ella me mira como si estuviera sorprendida por mi pregunta.

—En el tercer período. ¿Por qué?

—Yo también, pero no te vi ayer. ¿Adónde fuiste?

Me mira como si estuviera un poco avergonzada y dice:

—Ayer almorcé en la biblioteca —Pero añade rápidamente—: Comeré con Tori hoy.

—Así que eso explica por qué no te veo. Iré a encontrarte a la hora del almuerzo, ¿si eso está bien? —le pregunto.

Ella me mira con sorpresa en sus ojos antes de volver la cabeza.

—En realidad no tienes que hacerlo, Ryder. Por favor, no te sientas mal por mí.

Tomo mi mano y giro suavemente su rostro hacia mí y tan grave como sea posible, digo:

—Marley, eres algo extraordinario.

Ella sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera concentrada. Mis ojos se desplazan hacia abajo para fijarse en los labios. Hombre, justo cuando pensaba que ella no podía conseguir nada más sexy, lo hace

En este momento quiero besar el infierno fuera de ella. Así como estoy teniendo estos pensamientos, que no debería tener. Siento un golpe duro en mi hombro de alguien que pasa.

—¡Hey hermano! —Es Jake. Al momento perfecto. ¿Por qué tenía que venir ahora? Y así, el momento con Marley ha terminado.

Marley me mira, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego parece decidir lo contrario.

—Quizás te vea después —dice mientras camina.

Grito hacia ella.

—Oh, me verás.

Me dirijo a Jake.

—¿Amigo, era realmente necesario? —Jake solo lanza su peculiar sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

—No puedes ser ayudado, hermano. Parecía que estabas babeando. Estamos hablando de como un bebé. Y yo, por ser tu mejor amigo y todo, estoy aquí para ayudarte a evitar la enorme vergüenza que estabas arreglando pasar.

Dejo caer mi cabeza, mirando al suelo y sonrió.

—No puedo evitarlo Jake. Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Sabía que no iba a tener cualquier cotilleo de él, teniendo en cuenta su enamoramiento con cierta cabeza roja.

Jake comienza a reírse.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Me di cuenta. Te olvidas de que te conozco desde pañales. Aunque tengo que decirte, Ryder, que nunca te he visto tan, tan... enamorado.

Bueno. Una referencia de Disney.

—Enamorado mi culo. —Me río, y juego a golpearlo en el brazo y agarrarlo en una llave de cabeza. Por supuesto, eso no lo desconcierta y se ríe como la herramienta que es. Lo dejo ir y finalmente deja de reír y se pone serio, como el cambio de una luz.

—No, en serio amigo, te puedo decir que a ella le gustas. Es caliente, Ryder, y parece muy agradable. Asimismo, no parece muy dentro de sí misma, lo cual es raro. Además, también la vi caminando con Tori antes. Así que sé que tiene que ser buena.

Al instante siento una punzada de celos. Debo haber tenido una mirada en mi rostro que se puede leer como un libro maldito.

—Ahora, ahora no te pongas todo territorial e ir meando encima de ella. Con eso podrías apartarla —dice. Me tranquilizo, porque sé que todavía tiene sentimientos por otra persona. Fue el hecho de que él se dio cuenta. Pero, de nuevo, nadie se daría cuenta. ¿Cómo no podrías? Es sólo que no quiero ninguna competencia. La idea de alguien más con ella me estaba volviendo loco.

Tengo que hacer un movimiento y tengo que hacerlo pronto. Sin embargo, esta no es cualquier chica. Ella es diferente y ya puedo sentir que está completamente desorientada en cuanto a cómo la ven los demás. Ella no ve lo que Jake y yo he notado. Ella es especial y tengo que ser el que la ayude a verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marley POV**

Nunca en un millón de años pensé que a un tipo como Ryder podría gustarle una chica como yo. Tal vez solo es agradable.

Mis otras dos clases pasan en un borrón. Estoy ansiosa por ver a Tori en el almuerzo antes de ver a Ryder. Quiero ver si estoy leyendo demasiado en él. Tan pronto como la veo, me apresuro a decirle lo que pasó. Por supuesto, lo primero que sale de su boca es:

—¡Esas perras!

Me encanta que mi nueva amiga ya es tan protectora y se preocupa mucho por mí, en tan pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Le digo que estoy por encima de ellas ya, pero ella no lo tiene. Está trabajando demasiado en todo. Mientras ella sigue ventilando lo que les va a hacer, Ryder llega.

Veo que mira alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien y luego al instante sus ojos se encuentran los míos y para mi sorpresa, comienza a dirigirse hacia nosotras. Sé que dijo que nos iba a encontrar, pero había una parte de mí que no creyó que lo haría. Simplemente no hay manera que esto pueda ser real. Sé lo que veo cuando me miro en el espejo y seguro que no es bastante.

Mientras se dirige a nuestro camino con una sonrisa pegada firmemente en su cara, pasa a las dos perras, lo siento, pero el nombre se me ha pegado gracias a Tori y parece muy apropiado. Brittany y Kitty le llaman y para mi sorpresa no las reconoce, sólo sigue caminando. Él sigue su camino hasta que se detiene justo en nuestra mesa.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunta Ryder.

Tori me patea con fuerza debajo de la mesa para llamar mi atención. Probablemente porque estoy mirándole con completa sorpresa y asombro de que en realidad me encontrara.

Al parecer, estoy demasiado atrapada en mis pensamientos porque Tori responde por mí ya que parezco incapaz de hablar en este momento.

—Hey, Ryder, toma asiento —dice Tori.

—Hey, Tori, ¿cómo te va? —Tori sólo le sonríe sin responder. Se vuelve de nuevo a mí y se mueve en el asiento junto al mío—. ¿Está ocupado?

—Nooooo. —Como que arrastro mi respuesta. Qué vergüenza. Estoy actuando como si estuviera loca como una cabra.

—Está bien, lo está ahora. —Cuando él se sienta su brazo roza el mío y siento un hormigueo correr por mi brazo. Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba para verlo mirándome directamente. No tengo que preguntar si lo sintió también, ya que por la expresión de su rostro, está sorprendido.

Tori, sintiendo que ya no es necesaria, me mira y anuncia que tiene algunas cosas que hacer.

De repente empiezo a sentir pánico. Estoy sinceramente volviéndome loca. Ella no puede irse. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Y si cree que soy estúpida y una idiota? Dejo escapar:

—No tienes que irte, Tori.

—No, tienes algunas cosas que hacer, diviértete —dice ella. Más bien me susurra al oído—: Va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Llámame esta noche. —Luego, me guiña el ojo mientras que ella pasa.

Mis ojos están tirando puñales en su espalda y espero y ruego que pueda sentir todos y cada uno. Mi atención cae de nuevo en Ryder cuando empieza a hablar.

—¿Conoces a mi amigo Jake? Está loco por ella, y ella no le dará ni la hora del día.

Bien, ahora se trata de una conversación que puedo manejar. Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué Tori no tiene novio. Es hermosa. Un poco más alta que yo, pero su pelo rojo fuego es hermoso y llamativo. Por no hablar de que es la mejor persona que he conocido aquí, o nunca, para el caso.

—¿En serio? Cuéntame más. —Él se ríe y empieza a hablar. Mi Lord tiene una bonita voz.

—No estoy seguro de por qué no, para ser honesto. Estuvieron saliendo una vez, y Jake nunca habla sobre ello. Le preguntó le varias veces después de eso y la respuesta es siempre la misma, no.

Hago una nota mental para preguntarle a Tori sobre ese día.

Ryder sigue:

—Si hay una chica de la que me haría amigo, entonces ella es la elegida. Es leal mientras todos escapan.

Recuerdo el nuevo nombre que Tori les ha otorgado a Brittany y Kitty y no puedo evitar la risa que escapa de mis labios:

—Sí, eso es.

—Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de Tori —dice Ryder—. He venido a hablar contigo.

Recojo mi manzana al lado de mi plato para evitar la conversación.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hablar con mi boca llena —digo, y luego tomo un bocado grande y sin clase cuando la muerdo.

Él solamente me mira con humor como si supiera exactamente hasta qué soy y dice:

—No me preocupa, y esto no me molestaría si realmente hablaras con la boca llena, así que comenzare hasta que la manzana esté terminada. Entonces es tu turno. —No es una pregunta, sino un comunicado. _Mierda, no saldré de ésta_—. Mis padres son Robert y Carol, soy hijo único. Amo a mis padres y tengo una estrecha relación con ellos, que algunos consideran extraño. Han estado casados por veinte años y todavía hacen salir como demonios delante de mí. El tipo que bruscamente nos interrumpió esta mañana, es mi mejor amigo. Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol y él es mi co-capitán. Hay un par de colegios interesados en mí que están sobre la mesa para una beca completa de futbol. No he hecho un compromiso formal todavía, pero mi corazón está con la UGA. Ahí es donde mi padre fue —dice con nostalgia. Cuando termina de hablar, he llegado a la conclusión de que no está siendo arrogante de sus logros, sino que está orgulloso, como debería ser. También estoy sorprendida por su relación con sus padres. Es tan extraño para mí—. Bien, ahora tú.

Ryder me mira pacientemente. _Maldita sea, me comí la manzana demasiado rápido. _

Mi estómago parece caer a mis pies. Tengo que tener esto lo más genérico posible. Odio hablar de mí misma.

—Vale, bueno, me he mudado toda mi vida. He estado en tantas escuelas que he perdido la cuenta. Esta es mi última, obviamente, hasta la universidad, algo que no puedo esperar. Sólo la idea de estar en la misma escuela durante cuatro años sin cambiar, me hace feliz. Mis padres siguen casados, pero no diría felizmente. Diría que solo con formalidades.

_¿Por qué diablos acabo de decirle eso? _No puedo dejar de castigarme.

Por extraño que parezca, después de este desastre, la conversación se hace fácil. Me gusta cómo suena su voz y cuando hablo con él me da toda su atención. Nunca he tenido a alguien que me muestre ese tipo de gran atención. Parece tan interesado en todo lo que digo.

—¿Qué hay de la música? —pregunta—. Me di cuenta en el coro que parecías iluminarte cada vez que el Sr. Hall planteaba lo que íbamos a cantar este semestre.

—Sí —le respondo—. Me encanta la música.

—¿Quién es tu cantante favorito, banda, lo que sea? Dime todas las cosas. —Me siento sorprendida de que este chico quiera saber mucho sobre mí. Lo miro y pregunto lo único que me viene a mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira con una mirada sincera y dice:

—¿Por qué no? Tienes algo especial que me hace necesitar saber sobre ti.

No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es un error, o debe ser una especie de broma. ¿Estoy siendo una mocosa?

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la mitad de la cafetería esperando un equipo de cámara para saltar hacia mí en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, cuando lo miro, parece sincero, pero todavía estoy dudosa. Me pellizco el brazo para asegurarme. Sé que soy estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sí, el pinchazo duele, no sueño. Seguramente no me habla a mí, y tiene a la chica equivocada. ¿Necesita gafas o algo así?

No puedo soportarlo más. Me siento fuera de lugar. No hay forma de que a un tipo como a él le gustara una chica como yo. Tengo que poner fin a esto antes de que me sienta irreparablemente avergonzada. Las palabras son tan familiares que atraviesan mi cerebro. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en mi padre y en él diciendo lo que soy. No tiene miedo de decir la verdad sobre mi culo gordo o lo estúpida que soy. He oído esto toda mi vida, por lo que esto es tan irreal para mí.

Siento el inicio de las lágrimas amenazar con salir, y no me dan ganas de llorar, pero estoy al borde. Mi voz empieza a resquebrajarse cuando empiezo a hablar.

—Lo siento, Ryder. Debes tener los ojos vendados. Tienes a la chica equivocada. No soy nadie especial. No tengo aspecto de estrella de cine y no soy interesante. Soy simplemente Marley. Marley, que tiene los padres que la llamaron con nombre de chico por una razón impía, sobrepeso con pelo castaño, corto y simple. Si esto es una broma, no es graciosa.

Dejo de hablar. Simplemente no tengo palabras que queden en mí y tengo que levantarme e irme. No puedo dejar que nadie me vea llorar, y mucho menos él. Empiezo a levantarme y a salir, y siento su brazo levantarse y cerrarse suavemente sobre mi muñeca, que se siente perfecto a pesar de lo mal que me siento. Sólo un simple toque de él me hace sentir cosas. Cosas que nunca he sentido alguna vez, en la muñeca y en todos los lugares.

—Por favor, quédate. —Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. Quiero decir, me tomo un buen vistazo. Siempre he escuchado el dicho, los ojos son la ventana al alma y cuando lo miro entiendo lo que eso significa.

Parece visiblemente molesto.

—¿Por qué? —No puedo dejar de preguntar.

Ryder suspira y comienza a hablar en voz baja.

—No sé cómo ni por qué te ves así, y me gustaría vencer a la mierda de persona que alguna vez haya dicho o hecho cualquier cosa para hacerte creer eso, pero puedo garantizarte que eres la única en toda la escuela que se ve de esa manera.

—En primer lugar, no eres nada sino delgada. —Se acerca, así que es sólo entre nosotros dos, y en este momento, es como si nadie más existiera—. En segundo lugar, Marley, me encanta tu nombre. Es increíblemente sexy. En tercer lugar, tienes los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto nunca. Tu pelo cuando le da la luz tiene un tono rojizo que hace brillar tus ojos. Eres todo menos no interesante. Podría escucharte hablar durante días. Además, tus curvas me llevan al borde de la locura.

Yo estoy más allá de palabras, y, sinceramente, no sé qué pensar de sus palabras. Sin embargo, parece que quiere decir cada una de ellas.

—¿Estás loco? —le exijo.

Lo más seriamente posible, dice:

—Tal vez, pero no se trata de eso.

Suena la campana, señalando que el almuerzo, así como nuestra conversación ha terminado. Empiezo recoger mis cosas para mi próxima clase, y él deja escapar algo que me deja completamente seca.

—Sal conmigo, en una cita. Permíteme demostrártelo.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? Una cita, sólo una y si lo pasas fatal, no tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ya veremos —le digo, y me giro para irme.

Ryder agarra mi mano y tira de mí hacia él. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara.

—Una cita, Marley, sólo una, dame una oportunidad. —Le miro a los ojos, y estoy completamente perdida y estaré de acuerdo con casi cualquier cosa. Estar tan cerca de él me hace sentir completamente incoherente.

—Está bien —es mi única respuesta.

Suspira.

—Gracias, Marley. —Dulcemente besa mi frente—. Te veré en el coro, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento débilmente.

Luego se vuelve y se va dejándome allí de pie, con la boca abierta…

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Caminar hacia la siguiente clase no es una tarea fácil. De hecho, el resto de mis clases no pude prestar atención y no oí nada que los maestros decían. Todo en lo que puedo pensar era en Marley. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una chica que fuera tan cohibida acerca de su apariencia, nunca. Estoy desconcertado y frustrado porque ella es tan inconsciente de lo hermosa que es y ella se llama a sí misma con sobrepeso o cualquiera de las otras cosas horribles que dice acerca de si misma. A decir verdad, me molesta. No puedo evitar preguntarme que la ha hecho sentir de esa manera, y no puedo dejar de prometer en hacer algo al respecto. No quise hacerle daño, de hecho, casi me rompió verla tan molesta.

También estoy un poco sorprendido de mí mismo por ser tan audaz como lo fui. Quiero decir, son un tipo seguro, pero nunca me he sentido inclinado a atrapar a una chica por el brazo para evitar que se alejara y girar su espalda hacia mí. Mi corazón latía con una necesidad inexplicable. Tenerla tan cerca era increíble y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan bien en mis brazos y encajaba a la perfección. Casi como si estuviera hecha para mí.

Hablar y estar con ella durante los cuarenta minutos en la comida no era, definitivamente, tiempo suficiente. Necesitaba más. En especial más tiempo para convencerla de que el soy hombre para ella. Más que eso, necesito una manera de convencerla de lo que veo, y los demás ven. Ella necesita ver lo increíble que es.

Lo bueno es que tengo la oportunidad de verla pronto…


	6. Chapter 6

**Marley POV**

Mientras camino a la clase de coro, sigo recordando el momento de Ryder coqueteándome y el dulce y casto beso que me dio en la frente. Sólo pensar en él provoca escalofríos correr por mi cuerpo y hace que la piel de gallina se levante por encima de mis brazos. No tengo ni idea de por qué me siento así o qué es. Sólo sé que me gusta cómo me hace sentir.

Mi pensamientos van de ser invitada a salir en una cita y lo que diablos sea lo que mi padre tendrá que decir al respecto. Me da miedo, la verdad sea dicha. No estoy segura de su reacción y lo que pueda decir o hacer para torturarme. Porque eso es lo que es la tortura. También sé que es un hecho que no me deja salir con nadie, hasta que los conoce en primer lugar, lo que significa probablemente cenen en la casa. El pensamiento me hace sentir físicamente enferma. Creo que podría enfermarme. Estoy muerta de miedo de lo que podría o va a decir. Que lo que mi padre diga, sea algo que Ryder pueda realmente creer. Podría ver todas las cosas horribles que soy y salir corriendo.

Llego a la puerta, pero en lugar de abrirla, me apoyo contra la pared y golpeo mi cabeza. Tengo la necesidad de calmarme antes de poner un pie en la clase. _Señor, va a pensar que soy una idiota, o peor, me rechazará, que es lo que siento la mayor parte del tiempo. _El sonido de la campana suena de nuevo, la señal de que estoy a punto de llegar tarde. Tomo una respiración profunda, me enderezo y camino a clases.

Tan pronto como paso el umbral veo a Tori, pero ella no está sola. Para mi asombro y sorpresa, sentado a su lado no está otro que Ryder. Poco a poco me acerco, aunque me muero de ganas por correr y sentarme a su lado. Él sonríe y en ese momento pienso al diablo con las consecuencias con mi padre.

Me siento aliviada a su lado, inclinándome, le susurro:

—Tengo una condición para nuestra cita.

Él me mira y dice:

—Cualquier cosa.

Su cercanía me está matando y mi corazón late tan rápido que se necesita un esfuerzo para siquiera hablar.

—Tienes que venir a mi casa a cenar primero, mi padre esperará conocerte antes de que me deje salir contigo... —Moviéndome en mi asiento, agrego—: Sé que puede parecer raro incluso tener que hacer eso, pero...

—Sí —responde rápidamente. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que esté de acuerdo tan fácilmente. Honestamente, pensé que podría haberlo asustado—. ¿Estás bromeando, Marley? Todo lo que tenga que hacer para pasar tiempo contigo lo haré, aunque haya padres involucrados.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

Se vuelve y me mira directamente en los ojos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—No bromeo, Marley, no cuando se trata de ti.

Veo que por alguna razón en un espacio tan corto de tiempo este tipo, este hombre hermoso y dulce que parece tan perfecto, me gusta.

El señor Hall entra mientras miro a Ryder y pienso en todo lo que ha dicho y lo que significa. Sacudo mis pensamientos y vuelvo a centrarme en mi amor por la música y por qué estoy en esta clase, para empezar.

Ryder se inclina y susurra en mi oído:

—Vamos a hablar más tarde.

Siento escalofríos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda hasta llegar a los pies por sólo su susurro en mi oído. Entonces, como un gran cubo de agua que se derrama sobre mí, señor Hall comienza a hablar.

—Bien, estos son nuestros planes para el semestre. Vamos a estar a cargo de un festival de música que se expondrá en frente de toda la escuela durante la semana de regreso a casa, y ayudará a recaudar fondos para las artes en la escuela. Van a estar en grupos de dos o tres, y asegúrense de elegir algo elegante y divertido. Adelante, comiencen a escoger sus grupos y empiecen a pensar acerca de lo que van a hacer.

Ryder se inclina sobre mí tan pronto como el señor Hall deja de hablar.

—Sé mi compañera, Marley.

—¿Puedes cantar, después de todo? —No puedo dejar de preguntar.

—Canto en la ducha, ¿eso cuenta? —dice esto con una sonrisa y sus fantásticos ojos azules me están sonriendo. Es tan condenadamente encantador y sinceramente podría darle una oportunidad si puede cantar o no. Sólo quiero estar con él cada momento que me sea posible.

Sonrío hacia él y respondo:

—Claro, Ryd, por qué no.

—Guao, y me diste un apodo, Marley.

Mi cara se siente como si estuviera en llamas. Quiero decir, como en calor volcánico. Sé que mi pecho es seguro que estará todo manchado de rojo ahora, y estoy segura de que puede verlo, ¡lo que es aún peor!

—Me gusta esto —añade rápidamente. Su rostro está serio, así que sé que no está tratando de burlarse de mí.

Tori me da un codazo y me siento horrible. Aquí estoy teniendo esta conversación con Ryder y mi nueva amiguita está sentada allí siendo ignorada.

Me doy vuelta y la miro.

Me mira y sonríe, como si estuviera completamente bien de que he estado haciendo caso omiso de ella.

—¿Cómo se siente ser la tercera en discordia?

—En primer lugar, no eres una tercera en discordia; y en segundo lugar, me encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros, Tori, suenas impresionante. Ahora tenemos que decidir sobre la música.

Ryder sacude la cabeza y se echa a reír:

—No me mires. ¿Qué tal si os dejo a las dos decidir sobre eso?

—¿Te sentirás cómodo con todo lo que escojamos? —pregunta Tori.

—Por supuesto, confío en ambas —responde.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —pregunto.

—Positivo.

Miro a Tori, y tiene un brillo en sus ojos como si estuviera tramando algo malo, como si dijera: _"Oohh, esto va a ser divertido."_


	7. Chapter 7

Después de clase Ryder me da una rápida despedida y sale por la puerta. Tiene un poco de una mirada maliciosa sobre él. Me encojo de hombros y no pienso mucho más.

Tori y yo comenzamos a andar hacia el aparcamiento discutiendo sobre gustos musicales. Me hace reír, porque Tori está poniendo a Ryder en una situación incómoda.

—No puedo creer que dijera que podíamos elegir cualquier cosa. ¿Está loco? ¿No sabe de lo que somos capaces y lo que podríamos hacerle cantar? Mierda, ¿puede cantar algo? Piensa en ello. El Gran Ryder de pie sobre el escenario cantando, con nosotras. Cualquier cosa que elijamos.

Tori parece que no puede evitarlo y simplemente estalla en risas. Tiene una alta e infecciosa risa que no puedo evitar unirme a ella.

—Hombre, debe hacerlo por ti, chica, eso es todo lo que puedo decir —dice Tory.

La miro tímidamente.

—Esto es un poco nuevo para mí. Nunca he estado en esta situación y no puedo creer que de todas las personas él quiera salir conmigo.

—Aww, ¿así que finalmente te lo pidió, eh? ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?

—Me gusta, realmente que sí pero estoy preocupada. Si consiguiera conocerme puede que no le gustase… para nada. Entonces tendría que salir de ahí solo para ser aplastada y tener el corazón roto. No creo que pueda arreglármelas con eso. Simplemente no puedo pensar en lo que descubrirá si llega a conocerme. —Paro de caminar y solo permanezco ahí y miro a Tori. Puedo ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza.

—Primero de todo, cuando dices mierdas como esa, me molesta. También es una indirecta contra mí. Como si no tuviera buen gusto cuando escojo a mis amigos. No me gustan las personas estúpidas. Me gustas tú y sabía que lo harías la primera vez que hablamos. No estoy segura de por qué piensas que a las personas no les vas a gustar cuando llegan a conocerte. Aquí esta lo que sé, y escúchame, porque no voy a repetir esto de nuevo. Esto podría ser duro, pero siempre voy a ser sincera y decirte exactamente lo que es, porque así soy yo y mereces eso. Además, así es como me muevo y siempre te lo diré de frente. ¿Me miras antes de preguntar, entiendes?

En este punto todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir con la cabeza y entenderlo. Hombre, esta chica habla en serio cuando quiere sacarte de quicio. _Nota mental, Nunca-enfades-a-Tory. _

—En primer lugar, eres una persona increíble. Eres lista, guapa y ni siquiera lo sabes, lo cual te hace incluso más guapa, en mi opinión. Absolutamente no estás gorda, así que por favor sácate eso de la cabeza. En realidad tienes un cuerpo por el que muchas chicas matarían. Yo soy plana como el desierto del Sahara en la zona del pecho y me encantaría tener lo que tú tienes ahí arriba, al menos un sujetador que pudiese sostenerlo. En realidad, Marley, si me balancease de esa forma, serías como el blanco en el arroz. Serías mi tipo. —Por supuesto, en este punto está riéndose y sé que estamos bien. Tori riendo, es siempre una buena señal.

—Ja, ja, Tori. Está bien, la última vez, lo prometo. ¿De verdad crees que me gusta y que a él le gusta lo que ve?

—Sip, seguro como hacer ciruelo de azúcar. Te mira como un hombre mira a un bistec. O quizás como un león mira a una gacela. O cómo una serpiente mira a un ratón. Podría seguir y seguir, ya sabes.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que me quiere comer de cena? —No puedo evitar el comenzar a reír.

—Está bien, bueno tal vez esas no sean las mejores descripciones —responde con un bufido. Sonriendo, dice—: Mira todo lo que haces. Eres tan dulce. En serio Marley, se enciende cuando te ve. El punto es que el chico está por ti, y no creo que vayas a tener que elegir entre si quieres que te atrape o no. Lo hará porque también veo cómo lo miras. No es sólo su aspecto lo que te impulsa, ¿verdad? —pregunta Tori.

Ahora, no tengo que pensar en este largo y duro momento, porque ella tiene razón. No es sólo algo de él lo que me atrae. En tan sólo la poca cantidad de tiempo, sé que es amable, es dulce y se preocupa. El porqué, no lo sé, pero no quiero analizarlo. ¿Tengo miedo de quedar herida? Sip, en un santiamén. ¿Estoy completamente asustada por cómo reaccionará mi padre y lo que dirá? Claro, pero algo me dice que esto valdrá la pena. Todas esas facetas harán que valga la pena. Creo el dicho de que cualquier cosa que vale la pena tener siempre es difícil pero ¿valdrá la pena al final? O al menos algo parecido.

—Sí, Tori es verdad, mucho, y me asusta, para ser sincera. —Tori enlaza el brazo con el mío mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

—Bien, porque tampoco quiero ver sufrir a Ryder. Siempre ha sido un buen chico. No como algunos de esos bromistas que ves por aquí alrededor quienes siempre están llenos de sí mismos. Eso también significa que tienes sentimientos verdaderos. Asustarse es algo bueno. Lo prometo.

—Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿qué hay de Jake? Parece estar por ti y es uno de los chicos buenos. También he oído que, ¿tuvieron una cita una vez? ¿Cuál es la historia ahí?

Todo su cuerpo se tensa, lo cual puedo sentir con su brazo enredado a través del mío.

—Salimos una vez, y no funcionó. Quiero decir, Jake es un gran chico, pero simplemente no es para mí. Además, estamos hablando de ti Marley, no de mí —responde Tori.

Puedo decir que no quiere hablar de ello, así que no voy a empujar. No digo que no sea curiosa, porque estoy segura como el infierno de que lo soy. Puedo decir que hay más en la historia, pero no soy de las que empujan. Estoy segura de que me lo dirá cuando esté lista.

Dirijo la conversación lejos rápidamente.

—¿Entonces me llamas esta noche y hablamos sobre elecciones de música?

En esto se emociona.

—Sí, y sobre cómo podemos avergonzar a Ryder. Solo pensar en lo que podríamos obligarle a hacer, Marley…

—¡Eres una chica confusa! Hablaré contigo después. —Me alejo de Tori para dirigirme en dirección de mi Jeep. Cuando me acerco, veo algo en el parabrisas.

Cuanto más me acerco más se asemeja a una rosa. Tan pronto como llego al Jeep, veo con claridad y envuelto alrededor de él, como un pergamino, hay una nota. No es una rosa roja, es una rosa amarilla con puntas rojas. Es hermosa, y huele muy dulce.

Desenvuelvo la nota de la rosa con cuidado de no rasgarla con las espinas y la abro.

_Querida Marley,_

_Quería dejarte algo en lo que pensar. La rosa amarilla es un símbolo de amistad, de donde estamos empezando. Sin embargo, lo rojo alrededor de las puntas de los pétalos significa que tengo sentimientos que me gustaría ver desarrollarse más. Por favor, recuerda nuestra conversación de antes. Quería decir cada condenada palabra._

_Tu amigo, pero espero que no por mucho tiempo,_

_Ryd._

Guau, eso es todo lo que puedo pensar en ese momento. Estoy completamente impresionada y sorprendida más allá de no creerlo. Abro la puerta del Lexie, me meto dentro y lo enciendo. Tan pronto como veo la hora en el salpicadero, mi felicidad sale justo por la ventana. Me doy cuenta de lo tarde que voy y en los problemas que estaré.

Además, tengo la rosa en la mano, lo cual va a traer preguntas de mis padres. Decido esconder la nota y reproducir lo demás por el oído. Me dirijo tan rápido como puedo con esperanza de no ser retenida. Coger un ticket y estar incluso en más problemas últimamente por aquí parece ser mi segundo nombre.

Tan pronto como llego a la entrada, veo que mi padre está en casa. No puedo evitar que "mierda" se escape de mis labios. Escucho la puerta delantera, y escucho a mis padres hablando en voz bastante alta y entonces escucho mi nombre. Sip, estoy en problemas, de nuevo. Quizás pueda salir de esto.

Camino hacia el salón de donde están viniendo las voces. Mis padres me visualizan, y mamá inmediatamente se pone de pie y se dirige en mi dirección con una sonrisa falsa pegada en la cara y después hunde la cabeza mientras hace su salida.

—Bueno, tengo que correr. Necesito unas pocas cosas más del supermercado para la cena. Regresaré pronto.

_Traidora. _

En serio, tiene que saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir y el sonido de la puerta delantera cerrándose detrás de ella solo trae silencio. Es enloquecedor.

—¿Dónde estabas, y por qué no viniste directamente a casa? ¿No te dije que vinieses directamente a casa?

Cuando estoy a punto de contestar, nota la rosa que estoy sosteniendo.

—¿De dónde vino la flor? —exige.

Rápidamente deduzco algo ingenioso y respondo con:

—Tenemos un programa en el instituto y nos quedamos para hablarlo con la profesora de coro. A lo que la rosa se refiere, fue dejada en el Jeep.

Mi padre pone una mirada muy cínica en la cara y todo lo que sé es que mi alma está a punto de recibir un masivo derribo a golpes. He estado pasando por esto muchas veces para no saberlo ahora. Estoy temiendo la avalancha de ira que está preparando para conferirme de nuevo.

—¿Quién te daría una flor? Esa persona debe estar ciega, eso es todo lo que puedo deducir. Mira lo que estas vistiendo. Una chica no sería tan tonta para vestir esas ropas. Por no mencionar que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera de cerca eres guapa a los ojos de él. Sé lo que es esto, es una broma, y tú eres el blanco.

Aunque esta sea la rutina normal en mi casa, aún duele. Alguien que no ha experimentado lo que yo podría haber pensado que simplemente podía "oponerme" y terminar. Solo entonces ahora puedo escucharlo, _has estado pasando por esto toda tu vida, supéralo. _Sin embargo, no es tan fácil como uno podría pensar. Sí, esto es una práctica normal en mi casa en lo que respecta a los comentarios de mi padre sobre mi apariencia. Pero nunca llegas a ser completamente insensible a ello. Es imposible.

Nunca me gusta que mi padre me vea llorar, pero sus palabras me envían muy cerca del borde, especialmente con la crianza, desde su vista, de que podría haber sido una broma. Por un pequeño instante conseguí sentirme feliz. Que a alguien realmente le gustase, por mí.

—Bueno, Marley, he tenido bastante de mirarte. Vete a tu cuarto y haz los deberes hasta que la cena este lista. Ya que estaba relacionado con el instituto pasaré que llegases tarde a casa por esta vez. Pero eso es todo.

Me giro y camino hacia la cocina para coger un vaso. Él podría pensar que la rosa era una broma pero en lo profundo sé que no lo era. Significa algo para mí. Rápidamente agarro el vaso lleno con agua de grifo y camino hacia mi dormitorio. Sitúo el vaso en la mesilla de noche y en el mi hermosa rosa. Agarro la mochila, saco el iPod de ella y lo pongo en el reproductor. Y entonces lloro…


	8. Chapter 8

Nunca hablé con Tori anoche. Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para coger el teléfono. De hecho, me dormí y nunca cené. Me desperté esta mañana muerta de hambre, rápidamente saqué mi trasero y lista para la escuela. Puede que haya echado un vistazo a mi rosa varias veces mientras estaba lista. Miré por la ventana para ver si mi padre se había ido y gracias a Dios, lo estaba.

Entro a la cocina y tomo una baguete de trigo y un poco de crema de queso claro. Mira, como, sano, _gracias_. La casa está inusualmente tranquila. Mi mamá debe haber desaparecido también. Me encanta esto como está. No se preocupen por ahora. Termino de rellenar mi cara, cepillarme los dientes y la cabeza en la escuela.

Me pongo en lo que consideré como mi lugar de estacionamiento ya que he estado aparcando en el mismo lugar toda la semana y noto un Camaro aparcado justo a mi lado. No sólo eso, sino que también veo a un chico guapo con gafas de sol y las piernas cruzadas de pie en contra de él. Justo como en una película de los años 80.

Al instante me siento mareada, lo cual es una sensación tan extraña para mí. Estoy nerviosa y feliz de verlo. Apago el Jeep y salto fuera. Ryder no pierde el tiempo antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Recibiste mi rosa? Estaba preocupado de que podrías no haber estado allí cuando me fui y alguien pudiera haberla robado.

Me vuelvo hacia él y tiro mi mochila en mi hombro para evitar mostrar una mirada emocionada en mi cara. No quiero parecer una loca. Quiero jugar esto tranquila. Como este tipo de cosas me suceden todo el tiempo. Oh, ¿A quién diablos estoy tratando de engañar?

—No, estaba allí, gracias. Fue muy dulce e inesperado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre lo que escribí? —pregunta.

Aquí es donde tengo que aumentar mi nervio y decirle lo que siento. Esta es la parte difícil.

—He pensado en ello y quiero ser tu amiga. —Me mira un poco desanimado, pero no he terminado—. También quiero más, y tengo sentimientos por ti también. Me gustaría tratar de ser más. Ah, y no he hablado con mis padres acerca de la cena, pero lo haré.

Aunque la idea de hablar con mis padres sobre esto me asuste y me ponga malditamente nerviosa. Pero es importante para mí.

Ryder tiene una sonrisa eufórica que muestra sus hoyuelos. Da un paso hacia mí e inmediatamente agarra mi mano. Pone su mano en el aire mientras sostiene la mía, y pregunta:

—¿Esto está bien? ¿Es demasiado pronto?

Me parece que no puedo formar cualquier palabra, por lo que niego con la cabeza.

Ryder se ríe.

—¿No está bien o no es demasiado pronto? ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Finalmente reúno suficiente oxígeno para murmurar:

—Es perfecto, Ryd.

Deja escapar un profundo suspiro como si tuviera miedo de que esto es demasiado para mí, lo que me agrada aún más.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

—Marley, me gustaría que pudieras ver lo que yo veo, eres simplemente perfecta para mí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así en un período tan corto de tiempo? ¿Te das cuenta de que no soy perfecta? Ni mucho menos.

—Pero ahí es donde te equivocas, Marley, eres perfecta para mí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. Siento este magnetismo hacia ti que no puedo explicar.

—Siento una especie de conexión contigo también Ryd, pero sin duda creo que es demasiado pronto para sentir que sólo quieres estar conmigo. Vamos a empezar con la cena y esto —Señalo a nuestras manos y las levanto un poco—, y tomarlo a partir de ahí. Puedo vivir con eso, por ahora.

—Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo sería una buena noche de esta semana para conocer a tus padres?

—Tan pronto como hable con ellos, serás el primero en saberlo —le digo en broma.

Más en serio pregunto:

—¿Así que estás realmente de acuerdo con esto?

—Ya te dije, no me preocupa cómo gastemos el tiempo juntos. Con tal de que lo hagamos.

Entorno mis ojos hacia él y trato de sonar como una especie de premonición.

—Esto es tu funeral. —Desde luego no puedo mantener la sonrisa alejada de mi cara cuando lo digo.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe y luego juega totalmente agarrándome alrededor de la cintura. Todos los rastros de risa, así como nuestra conversación más temprana sobre ir lento, vuelan directamente por la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estoy presionada firmemente contra él y coloco mi mano sobre la dureza de su pecho musculoso. La cercanía de él es embriagadora. Mi corazón se acelera con el conocimiento de lo que inevitablemente va a suceder después. En este momento, no me importa el tiempo que lo conozco y lo que las reglas habituales de citas dictan.

Estamos mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos.

—Voy a besarte ahora, Marley —susurra Ryder.

En ese momento, lo único que puedo hacer es asentir. No hay palabras que fueran a estar saliendo de su boca, que fueran a ser usadas para otras cosas.

Ryder mueve sus brazos a mi cintura, suavemente traza mi cara con sus manos e inclina mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Pone sus labios en los míos, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Su beso empieza muy lentamente, y cuando encontramos nuestro ritmo, empieza a aumentar la tensión y la intensidad. Mis brazos, teniendo una mente propia, comienzan a envolverse alrededor de su cuello y tiran de él aún más, aunque no estoy segura de que sea posible. Sinceramente, no creo que podríamos estar juntos más cerca de lo que ya estábamos. Ryder me besa como si yo fuera todo, como si fuera su última respiración. Nunca me han besado así antes.

Finalmente me aparto de él para recuperar el aliento.

—Eso fue...

Ryder me mira a los ojos.

—Guau.

No puedo evitar la risa que se escapa de mi boca.

—Viernes, vamos a cenar.

—Tengo práctica el viernes, ¿qué tal el sábado en la noche?

—Vamos a asegurarnos de que el sábado por la noche funciona para mis padres, y te llamo.

—Dame tu teléfono para poder poner mi número en él —dice.

—Bueno, supongo que ayudaría —respondo cuando lo doy mi teléfono. Él termina de poner su número y me lo devuelve. Luego desliza sus dedos en los míos tambaleándome hacia atrás.

—¿Uno para el camino? —pregunta con esta sonrisa atrevida sobre su cara.

Sonrío hacia él.

—¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso?

Esta vez envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me tira agradable y apretado contra él. Se inicia como el primer beso, pero esta vez hay un nivel de familiaridad en él. Es tan fácil perderse en sus besos y olvidar dónde estoy. No creo que alguna vez me canse de sus besos. Me aparto de él y lentamente me muevo hacia atrás.

—Está bien, Romeo, tengo que irme.

—Nos vemos en la clase de historia, Ryder.

—Por supuesto, debe ser divertido —contesto sarcásticamente.

Él no coge la última parte. Espero con impaciencia verlo, pero no la mierda que cogeré de algunas ciertas chicas.

Comienzo a alejarme y decido girar. Lo pillo todavía mirando a mi dirección, y le agito un adiós. Parece serio hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y lanza una sonrisa dulce, destinada sólo para mí. Rápidamente me voltee de nuevo, y sé que todavía me miraba mientras me alejaba.

Me dirijo al baño y me quedo mirándome a mí misma en el espejo sólo para asegurarme de que todo era real y no un sueño. Toco con mis dedos mis labios que están regordetes por sus besos, recordando todo lo que pasó. Nunca en mi vida he besado así.

Mi cara es de color rosa enrojecida, y me parece que he sido besada completamente.

Oh, tenga siempre.

* * *

Camino hacia mi casillero para encontrar a Tori y en el momento en que me ve, sonríe, como si supiera algo. Si no me equivoco, sabe lo del beso. Cómo lo sabe, no lo sé.

Con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, Tori dice:

—Hey, Marley. Te ves muy feliz esta mañana. Si no me equivoco, tienes un salto adicional en tu paso.

No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Entonces procedo a abrir y sacar mis libros de mi casillero.

—Detalles Marley, necesito detalles. No juegues conmigo. Ya sé que tú y Ryder compartieron su primer beso. Es sobre lo que todo el mundo está hablando.

La sonrisa cae al instante de mi cara.

—¿Qué? —No me gusta ser puesta en exhibición y supongo que soy el tipo de figura que la gente vería, pero supongo que no pensé que me convertiría en el tema de los chismes tan rápidamente, en todo caso. ¿Qué esperé, besándolo en público?

Tori tira su brazo alrededor de mí y aprieta suavemente mi hombro, ofreciéndome consuelo, estoy tan agradecida.

—No te preocupes, Ryder. Le gustas y todas las otras chicas están celosas. Eso es todo. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. —Después caminamos en silencio por un momento, me sonríe maliciosamente—. En serio, ¿cómo fue?

Pongo un dedo en mis labios recordando el beso mientras respondo:

—Fue… fue perfecto.

Tori me aprieta de nuevo.

—Bien, porque te lo mereces y él es un buen tipo. No dejaría que mi amiga saliera con un gilipollas, ¿lo haría?

Esta chica, que me aceptó con tanta rapidez como su amiga, me ha enseñado más bondad en un corto período de tiempo, que nadie ha logrado. Pues bien, con la excepción de Ryder, por supuesto.

Le sonrío, haciéndole saber que sus palabras son apreciadas.

De repente, su sonrisa es aún más grande, y la veo mirar detrás de mí. De repente siento una presencia al acecho detrás de mí.

Entonces oigo las palabras más especiales que alguna vez me dijeron, susurra en mi oído:

—Oye, hermosa, ¿lista para ir a clase?

Es la manera más hermosa en que me han sorprendido. Me doy la vuelta sorprendida de que me buscó también. Me mira, como si fuera algo especial. Todavía estoy en shock, pero me las arreglo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Agarra mi mano.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o vamos a llegar tarde.

Echo un vistazo a Tori y digo adiós y hago planes para encontrarnos en nuestra mesa para el almuerzo. Me da una sonrisa de complicidad y me dice adiós con la mano, mientras caminamos lejos.

La sorpresa en las caras de Brittany y Kitty al momento en que Ryder y yo entramos juntos en la clase de historia y tomados de la mano es única para los libros de registro.

Me siento un poco tímida, pero Ryder nunca flaquea, tirando de mí hasta llegar a nuestros asientos. Me siento completa y absolutamente vertiginosa en el interior. No soy una mala persona, pero realmente no puedo dejar de disfrutar sabiendo que el hecho de que Ryder y yo caminando juntos les moleste a ellas. Él se siente orgulloso de estar conmigo y eso es tan nuevo para mí.

Por enésima vez, me pregunto qué es lo que ve cuando me mira, porque estoy segura que no lo veo. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de no centrarme en eso, sólo me voy con esto. Quiero experimentar esta sensación todo el tiempo que sea posible y durante todo el tiempo que podamos tener.

Antes de darme cuenta, la clase ha terminado, y nos vamos juntos. Ryder me agarra la mano y regresa a mi casillero, que ahora se ha convertido en nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Veo a Tori apoyado contra él. Tan pronto como llegamos a ella, Ryder dice:

—Jake va a comer con nosotros en el almuerzo, ¿está bien?

Echo un vistazo a Tori, que parece un poco sorprendida al principio, pero inmediatamente enmascara la sorpresa y pone una cara diferente.

—Por supuesto, cuantos más mejor —responde rápidamente.

En ese preciso momento, veo a un moreno guapo alto que me parece familiar, caminando hacia nosotros. Antes de Ryder puede decir cualquier cosa, él se auto presenta.

—Hey, Marley, soy Jake y he oído hablar mucho de ti ,y quiero decir _mucho_.

La mano de Ryder de repente llega y le alcanza a Jake directamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Jake gruñe en respuesta, pero luego sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

Pillo a Ryder sacudiendo la cabeza, miró al suelo y en voz baja me podría haber jurado que susurró:

—Carajo. —Lo que hace que Jake sonría aún más amplio.

—Es un placer conocerte, Jake. —Parece muy amable, extrovertido y su sonrisa es contagiosa. Puedo decir que va a agradarme inmediatamente.

Luego vuelve su cuerpo por lo que está mirando directamente a Tori.

—Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?

Parece incómoda, y está tratando de mirar a todas partes, menos a él. Finalmente se rinde y mira directamente a sus ojos.

—Estoy bien. Vamos a comer.

_¿Tan abruptamente? _

Bien, ahora sé que hay una historia aquí. Sólo he sido testigo de algo entre ellos. No estoy segura de qué, pero no voy a ir allí. La última conversación no fue tan caliente.

Comemos; al principio, se siente como que se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Como estamos hablando, me doy cuenta de que Tori se niega a conversar únicamente con Jake. Ella es una chica de respuesta sí o no, que no estoy acostumbrada a lo que se refiere a ella y hablar. A esa chica le encanta hablar.

Antes de darme cuenta, el almuerzo ha terminado y es hora de irse. Se acabaron las clases con Ryder hasta que nos encontremos para coro.

Justo antes de que nos dirijamos hacia diferentes direcciones, me mira fijamente, como si estuviera pensando mucho.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

Estoy un poco preocupada por esto, principalmente debido a los chismes ya dando vueltas. Siente mi duda.

—Marley, no me importa lo que piense nadie. Esto es entre tú y yo y nadie más.

En esa confesión todas mis dudas en ese momento se caen y le susurro:

—Sí.

Sonríe dulcemente, y se inclina, y me da el más dulce de los besos. No es caliente y pesado, pero dice mucho de él. Se preocupa por mis sentimientos.

Nos separamos y dirigimos a nuestras propias clases. Me gustaría que el día vaya deprisa, cuando lo vuelva a ver.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Marley esta en mi perfil._**


	9. Chapter 9

El día transcurre en una falta de definición, sobre todo del coro, y antes de darme cuenta, ya es hora de volver a casa, o básicamente, al infierno.

Estoy decidida a tener la charla con mis padres sobre que Ryder venga. Sé que esta es la única manera de que me voy a poder ver con él, fuera de la escuela.

Definitivamente no es una conversación que estoy deseando que llegue. Sólo puedo imaginar el dolor que recibiré. Sinceramente, no quiero a Ryder conociendo la angustia que probablemente, sin duda, recibiré solo por preguntar acerca de él.

Después de la escuela, le dije que tenía intenciones de ir directamente a casa y que iba a verlo mañana.

No necesito darle a mi padre más municiones o más de una razón para decir que no.

Tan pronto como llego a casa, sé que sólo tengo una hora antes de que mi padre esté aquí. Sigo adelante y me centro en la tarea, una cosa menos con la que meterse, mientras espero que vuelva a casa.

En el momento en que oigo los pasos en la casa, mi estómago se hunde en el suelo. Nunca tengo que escuchar su coche llegar. Todos los días sé cuándo está en casa, casi como si tuviera un sexto sentido.

Es hora de frisar una sonrisa. Mentalmente prepararme para hablar con papá es agotador. Decido ganar algunos puntos y ayudar con la cena. Entro en la cocina y descubro a mi mamá agitando lo que está en la olla. Decido decirle primero sin mi padre y ver adónde conduce.

No puede hacer daño.

—Mamá. Así… um, me preguntaba si podría tener un amigo a cenar alguna vez este fin de semana. —Deja de agitar y me mira fijamente con una mirada sorprendida—. ¿Qué? —Es todo lo que puedo reunir en respuesta.

—Bueno, nunca has querido tener alguno —dice y luego lo entiende. Puedo verlo finalmente cuando hace clic—. ¿Oh, quieres traer un chico a cenar?

—Um, sí —digo, y es cuando empiezo a divagar tratando de justificarme ante ella—. Es realmente un gran tipo, te gustaría. —Y luego procedo a seguir y seguir.

No creo que en realidad estoy ayudando a mi caso, pero luego mamá me sorprende diciendo:

—No veo un problema con eso, en absoluto. A tu padre probablemente no le gustará, pero lo superará.

No voy a mentir, estoy un poco aturdida, pero también estoy mareada en el interior, de verdad.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo? ¿Este fin de semana? —le pregunto—. Tiene práctica el viernes, por lo que tendría que ser ya sea el sábado o el domingo.

—No veo por qué el sábado por la noche sería un problema, Marley. Habla con él y que me haga saber —dice mamá.

Me siento tan feliz, y ninguna cantidad de negatividad va a matar ese estado de ánimo en que me encuentro, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso...

Mi padre decide exactamente ese momento para entrar por la puerta. Me pregunto qué le tomó tanto tiempo para entrar

—Lo siento —dijo—. Estaba hablando por teléfono con la oficina. Voy a tener que volver más tarde —Un poco de anti-clímax, pero no puedo aceptar eso.

En el momento exacto en que nos sentamos a comer mi mamá decide sacar el tema de que Ryder viene a cenar.

—Vamos a tener un invitado a cenar una noche este fin de semana. Un invitado masculino.

_Sutil_; gracias, mamá.

Veo los ojos de mi padre animarse.

¡Oh, mierda!

—Ah, y ¿quién es este tipo? —pregunta.

Al instante empiezo a sudar profusamente. Mis manos se abren camino debajo de la mesa, y estoy nerviosísima de sonar como un trapo.

—Bueno, su nombre es Ryder, y es el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol —Antes de que pueda ir más lejos, mi padre empieza a reírse de mí. Siento que mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse, y el estómago apretarse antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué iba un jugador de fútbol querer salir contigo? Marley, estás bromeando. —Se ríe.

Miro a mi madre en busca de ayuda, pero ella evita todo contacto visual conmigo mientras mira a la mesa.

La mesa. ¿En serio? Me decido a hablar un poco.

—No creo que lo esté. De verdad que no. Parece que le gusto mucho.

Mi padre sigue riendo.

—Bueno, Marley, realmente debería decir que no, ¿pero sabes qué? Está bien. Vamos a tener al chico, y verás. Verás lo tonta y ridícula que realmente eres.

Hago una súplica desesperada a mi mamá.

—Mamá, ¿realmente no crees que esto sea así? ¿Piensas que soy una tonta?

No sale nada de ella. Es como una estatua. ¿Quién hace esto? Sé que así no pueden ser todos los padres. No pueden. Cuando ella no respondió, me puse de pie, deposité mi plato en la cocina y me fui de cabeza a mi habitación, a la vez que intentaba desesperadamente contener las lágrimas, hasta que me encontrara en la seguridad de la habitación.

* * *

Mis ojos están pegados, lo que me hace aún más difícil despertarme. Siento como que necesito una barra de hierro sólo para poder abrirlos. Al instante mis pensamientos derivan a la conversación con mis padres la noche anterior, y las lágrimas que causaron costras desagradables en mis ojos.

Sentimientos encontrados caen al fondo de mi estómago y estoy insegura. Cada cosa que sentí tan segura anoche, ahora parece incierta.

Me arrastro fuera de la cama antes me grite. No necesito eso a primeras horas de la mañana. Ayer por la noche fue más que suficiente.

Escojo mi ropa, al igual como siempre lo hago, consciente de mi peso. Con cuidado, aplico mi maquillaje, teniendo una mirada crítica de mí misma en el espejo _**(n/a: atuendo en mi perfil.).**_ Estoy tan satisfecha como puedo estar, luciendo de la manera en que lo hago.

Tranquilamente entro a la cocina para tomar un bocado y espero evitar toda confrontación. Por desgracia, veo a mi padre sentado en el mostrador, en su puesto de siempre, café a mano con el periódico. Mi madre está de pie en la cocina, en su bata de baño. La veo tensarse cuando me oye, pero no se da la vuelta.

En el momento que entro, él levanta la cabeza de ese maldito papel y me sonríe antes de bajar la cabeza para continuar su lectura. No hablo, ya he dicho bastante.

Agarro mi desayuno, una baguete. Decido tomarlo y salir, sin tostarlo, sin crema de queso. No puedo soportar ni un minuto más en su casa por más tiempo. Como si pudiera sentir mi debilidad, mi padre decide hablar. No me doy la vuelta. Me quedo ahí, a la espera de escuchar su regaño. Porque sé, eso es todo lo que siempre es. Lo espero. Una batalla más.

—Marley, trata de no avergonzarte con este chico hoy.

No respondo. Acabo de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta principal para poder escapar. Me falta el aire, y siento que me estoy asfixiando. En el momento en que estoy fuera, agacho la cabeza entre las piernas, con las manos en mis rodillas y tomo una respiración profunda. Poco a poco me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia Lexie.

Creo que estar en esa casa y mi sensación de qué esperar cuando llegue a la escuela es una pesada carga sobre mí. Quiero creer que lo que mi padre dice no es cierto. No es verdad.

¿Cómo reaccionará él cuando me vea? ¿Fue todo un sueño? En el fondo sé que todo sucedió exactamente como lo recuerdo en mi cabeza.

Me subo a mi Jeep, cierro la puerta y enciendo el auto, poniendo mi amado iPod en su cuna y encendiéndolo. En el momento en que la música fluye a través de los altavoces, empiezo a sentirme un poco mejor. _Breathe Me _de Sia empieza a tocar, y me tomo un momento solo para sentirla. Su profunda voz ronca y las palabras de la canción tienen tanto significado, y resuenan en mi interior.

_Ayúdame, he vuelto a hacerlo. He estado aquí muchas veces antes, hiriéndome de nuevo hoy. _

Estas palabras tocan un lugar dentro de mi alma.

Rápidamente miro el reloj y noto que ha pasado más de lo que pensaba. Suspiro, y hago mis cinco minutos en coche a la escuela.

Llego y entro en mi lugar de estacionamiento e inmediatamente Ryder está esperándome, apoyado en su muy genial Camaro negro de 1969. Me había dicho que él y su padre lo restauraron juntos, y me di cuenta de que significa mucho para él. Es dulce. Le daré eso, y le sienta bien. Ryder tiene una enorme sonrisa que se extiende de oreja a oreja en cuanto ve mi Jeep. Me encanta lo feliz que parece en el momento en que me ve.

Al verlo esperarme se borra toda mi duda de antes. Todavía estoy triste, pero el verlo alejó mucha de mi tristeza.

Salgo de Lexie tan pronto como aparco, y mis pies me llevan directamente a él. Nos encontramos en el medio. Es como si nosotros no pudiéramos soportar estar separados, como si un enorme imán que nos está tirando juntos, todos del tiempo.

—¿Cómo está mi chica esta mañana? —pregunta.

Señor, eso fue lindo, y hace que mi interior haga cosas locas.

—Bien —le digo—. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre la cena con los padres, el sábado por la noche? ¿Preocupado?

Ryder se ve emocionado, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, estoy emocionada de pasar tiempo con él, pero estoy pensando más en mi muerte inminente. Me decido a tratar de hacer esto lo más ligero posible y tratarlo como si no fuera gran cosa.

Quién sabe, ¿puede que no lo sea? Sólo me estoy engañando a mí misma.

—Ja ja. Marley, no estoy preocupado en absoluto, ¿no recibiste el memo? Soy genial.

—Bastante seguro de ti mismo, ¿eh? —bromeo.

Su modo de bromear se detiene de repente y se pone serio.

—Marley, no estoy preocupado porque cuando quieres estar con alguien, vas a hacer cada cosa en tu poder para hacer que suceda. Voy a cenar con tus padres mañana por la noche, y me van a amar. ¿Sabes por qué?

Lo único que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza.

—Porque todo lo que se necesita es cenar conmigo una noche para ver que estoy total y absolutamente perdido y loco por su hija, y que nunca, nunca, haré cualquier cosa para hacerte daño.

Lo que no sabe los secretos que oculto y que quiero que mantener ocultos. Así pretendo.

No puedo responder con palabras, así que le muestro en su lugar.

—Ryder, voy a besarte ahora. —En este momento, me importa una mierda que nos vean, y no me importa el mundo, excepto nosotros dos.

Miro hacia él sintiéndome un poco tímida y puedo decir que sabe que esto es enorme para mí. Un momento crucial para nosotros, pero especialmente para mí. Sus hermosos ojos azules están en mí, quemándome por dentro. Tomo el control total, a pesar de que estoy nerviosa como el infierno. Pongo mis pequeñas manos a cada lado de su cara y tiro de él hacia mí. Él me permite tomar el control total, manteniendo las manos a los lados, dejando controlar el ritmo y me encanta cada segundo de ello.

Empiezo despacio, necesitando que sienta mis sentimientos por él sin decir ninguna palabra. Quiero saborear este beso. Empiezo a acariciar mis labios contra los suyos, luego abro mis labios más, dejando que mi lengua lama sus labios. Él abre la boca más para mí y me permite obtener acceso. Mi lengua acaricia la suya y el ritmo comienza a ser más frenético. Juro que mi boca está hecha para la suya. Él gime contra mis labios y eso me descontrola aún más. Trato de recordarme que estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Bajo el ritmo y trazo mi lengua por sus labios y termino el beso a la vez que froto su mejilla rugosa con mi pulgar.

Inclino mi frente contra la suya, intentando controlar el latido de mi corazón, y trato desesperadamente de frenar mi respiración.

—Señor, ten piedad por lo que acabas de hacerme, Marley —dice.

No puedo evitar el sonrojo subiendo en mis mejillas, y sé que él lo nota, siempre lo hace.

—También me encanta cómo te hago ruborizar —dijo.

En lugar de conseguir avergonzarme de nuevo, me río y ligeramente lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Muy bien, Ryd, mejor nos ponemos en marcha y terminamos el espectáculo del parqueo para los séniors. Ya doy de qué hablar en la escuela.

Se detiene bruscamente y me jala hacia él.

—Me gusta hacer un espectáculo. Eso permite que todos sepan que eres mía y que no estás disponible.

Antes de que pueda detenerme digo:

—En serio no creo que necesites preocuparte por eso. No soy exactamente linda. Estoy bastante segura que no tienes que preocuparte acerca de cualquier cuerpo intentando "robarme".

Él tiene una mirada de desaprobación en su cara cuando responde:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Qué? —Me hago la inocente.

—¿Por qué te ves de menos? Lo odio y odio decírtelo, pero estás completamente equivocada sobre ti. No ves lo que yo veo. Los chicos te ven. Eres tan diferente de cualquier otra chica en esta escuela, es un gran alivio. Todo chico te ve como una chica con un cuerpo perfecto, hermosos ojos azul oscuro que podrían mirar por siempre y con una cara que los iguala. ¡Hazme un favor, Marley, y deja de hablar acerca de ti de esta manera, ya que verdaderamente me molesta!

Me quedo allí un poco aturdida. Esta era la primera vez que veo que Ryder se molesto.

—Voy a tratar, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer en estos momentos. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. —Agito los brazos hacia atrás y adelante indicando a nosotros.

Lo que no entiendo es que todavía no puedo creer que esto sea real. Que a este chico en verdad le gusto. Se me hace muy difícil mirarme en el espejo, y mucho menos que un tipo como Ryder piense que soy bonita, más que bonita. No puedo escapar de lo que siento por mí misma y olvidar automáticamente con todo lo que he tratado en casa, sólo porque un chico sexy muestra interés en mí. Estoy tratando, pero no es fácil y todavía se siente como un sueño del cual podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Da un paso más cerca y finalmente espira pesadamente, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Lo siento si te molesté. Solo odio la forma en que te ves. Si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, eso es todo lo que te pido. Por ahora.

Rápidamente cambio de tema.

—Será mejor que vaya, Ryd.

Sí, lo hice. Jugué sucio y usé el apodo que tanto le gusta para ayudar a aligerar el ambiente. La campana suena en ese momento y es hora de ir a clase.

¿Quién lo sabría? Salvada por la campana.


	10. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor.**

He decidido, ya que mi perfil está muy lleno, que habrá un solo link por historia para los atuendos… este link los llevara a la colección de atuendo de dicha historia en mi página de Polyvore. De esta forma habrá más espacio en mi perfil para próximas historias.

Gracias por su apoyo en mis historias… Los Quiero.


	11. Chapter 10

**Marley POV**

Hoy es la noche y estoy muerta de miedo, incluso mareada, con la posibilidad de empezar a ser una pareja. Estamos listos, pero me refiero a la posibilidad de tener una cita, salir en una cita real es maravilloso.

Decido usar algo de mi energía contenida y llamo a Tori. Ella sabrá exactamente qué decir, además puede ayudarme a decidir el atuendo perfecto para esta noche. Es la persona perfecta a quien preguntarle. La chica tiene un gran estilo. Acababa de empezar a sonar el teléfono cuando contesta.

—Marley, ¿qué vas a usar?

Lo juro, esta chica ya me conoce muy bien.

—Tengo la esperanza de que puedas ayudarme con eso, eres una experta en el área de moda. —Puedo escuchar su risa a través de la línea de teléfono.

—Bueno, considerando que lo que contiene tu closet no ha cambiado desde ayer cuando le eché un ojo, sé que estamos limitadas.

Sí, Tori había venido por un rato a estudiar ayer por la tarde. Solo porque mi padre había trabajado hasta tarde y había orientación escolar.

—Ja, ja, Tori, eres tan divertida, ¡olvidé reír!

—Fuera de broma, Marley, tienes un cuerpo increíble por el cual mataría, así que usaría tus jeans ajustados de color gris oscuro, las botas negras y ese suéter con hombros descubiertos color rojo con tu top negro debajo _**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore).**_

—Ves, ahora, nunca habría pensado en eso. ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto.

Sonríe al teléfono.

—Te digo que es un don, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

—Sí —respondo—. ¿Cómo sabes que necesito calmar mis nervios?

—Bueno veras —comienza a decir—, somos hermanas gemelas, que fuimos separadas al nacer.

—Listilla —le digo riendo.

Ella consigue lo que esperaba. Ahora estoy tranquila. Espera. Estoy calmada. Sé qué usar y me siento con más seguridad de lo que he sentido antes. Colgamos y antes de darme cuenta, es la hora en que Ryder llegue.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y corro a abrir. Estoy segura de que no quiero que mi padre lo haga. Espero que él esté con su mejor humor. No me malentiendas, él trata y lo logra a veces aquí y allá de poner un poco de humor, lo sé. Pero tengo la esperanza de que no se extienda, como normalmente lo hace. No con compañía. Él no quiere manchar su nombre completamente.

Veo a Ryder parado allí, viéndose increíblemente guapo usando unos jeans oscuros con una camisa de manga larga, con las mangas remangadas en sus brazos. Noto sus brazos inmediatamente. Tiene brazos musculosos y fuertes que siguen hacia su pecho incluso aún más musculoso. Su camisa le queda justa y abraza su silueta perfecta. Mientras mi mirada sube a su cara, no puedo evitar sonreír. Me quita la respiración. En sus manos sostiene dos ramos de flores.

—Tú, pequeño encantador —digo por lo bajo antes de abrir la puerta.

Al momento en que abro la puerta veo a sus ojos abrirse. Mira hacia abajo a mis botas y sube su mirada lentamente. Se siente casi como una caricia. Entonces sus ojos comienzan a vagar por encima de la cintura de mis jeans y después lentamente se quedan en mis hombros. _Oh, le gusta el suéter_.

Está sonriendo y choco los cinco con Tori telepáticamente. Hombre, estaría perdida sin ella. Después escucho las palabras que nunca nadie me había dicho antes, excepto él.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Me toma por sorpresa y murmuro en voz baja:

—Gracias. —Mentalmente me sacudo—. Tú no luces tan mal, ya sabes.

Justo entonces mi madre y mi padre caminan hacia la puerta.

—Pensé que había escuchado el timbre —dice papá.

Miro a mi mamá mientras ella checa la apariencia de Ryder. No creo que ella haya esperado de mí estar con un chico tan guapo, porque sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Mi padre por otro lado está pensando: _Sí, esto es una broma. No puedo esperar a que esto termine_.

Se puede ver claramente escrito en su cara.

Los presento y nos sentamos en la sala.

—La cena estará lista en unos diez minutos.

Mientras mi mamá regresa a la cocina para terminar la cena, mi papa toma la oportunidad para comenzar a preguntar sobre el fútbol. Son veinte preguntas, pero me siento allí y escucho. Antes de darme cuenta, mama nos dice que la cena está lista.

Mientras nos servimos, mi padre ve la oportunidad de decir:

—Marley, no te sirvas mucho ahora. —Sé hacia dónde va, y no hay posibilidad de que sea bueno—. Marley es muy buena para comer, Ryder, es por eso que tenemos perdidos algunos cubiertos. —Las _bromas _de papá.

Me encojo avergonzada y siento como si hubiera muerto por dentro.

Mi cara nunca había estado tan roja como en este momento. Miro hacia abajo y no quiero volver a levantar la mirada. No quiero que Ryder piense horrible de mí. Estoy sentada frente a él, y está tan lejos para tocarme, pero siento un pie empujando el mío. Tomo la oportunidad y levanto la mirada hacia él. Lo que veo no es compasión, es enojo. Se ve como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima. Su mandíbula está cerrada fuertemente y sus manos están cerradas en puños. Están cerrados tan fuertemente que empiezan a verse blancos por el esfuerzo.

Miro rápidamente a mi mamá y veo que su cabeza está agachada, mirando intensamente su cena, sin ofrecer un comentario de apoyo. La rutina normal para ella. _¿Por qué habría de esperar algo diferente? _

De repente, Ryder, mostrando una gran cantidad de control y mirando a papá directamente a los ojos, calmadamente dice:

—Creo que Marley es perfecta así como es.

No esperaba que dijera algo, y creo que mi padre está tan impactado como yo. Escucho a mi mamá aclararse la garganta e intenta cambiar de tema.

Comienzan a hablar sobre cosas cotidianas y realmente no estoy escuchando. He perdido mi apetito, así que solo me siento allí hasta que finalmente pueda levantarme. Puedo decir que Ryder solo les ha seguido la corriente con la conversación, pero sigue sin estar feliz.

Él continúa robándome miradas. Puedo decir que siente el cambio en mí. Solo estoy esperando el momento por Dios para alejarme de esa mesa.

Finalmente, la cena termina. Mi padre se disculpa para trabajar en su estudio, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida y mi mamá escoge ir a dormir temprano.

¿Puedo decir que escapándose?

Mientras miro a Ryder, me siento enferma y avergonzada y tengo tanto miedo de hablar en este momento. Finalmente, tomo una respiración profunda, asegurándome de evitar contacto visual, pregunto:

—¿Quieres ver una película o algo?

Me da la mirada más dulce y más amable.

—Me encantaría, Marley.

—Vamos, la veremos en la sala de televisión.

Mientras lo guio a través del corredor hay un incómodo silencio entre nosotros y no estoy segura de que decir. Así que hago lo de siempre, finjo y trato de poner una cara feliz.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver? Podemos ver de acción, comedia o lo que quieras ver.

Me mira fijamente. Yo sólo quiero que las cosas regresen a ser normales entre nosotros. Sé que me muevo nerviosamente pero no puedo entender la mirada que me da. Me siento como si estuviera siendo expuesta y él me estuviera mirando desde dentro, descubriéndome capa por capa. Y entonces habla y dice algo que no espero y algo que no estoy segura de cómo manejarlo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres así.

Lo miro incrédula mientras el calor sube a mi cara y siento cómo mi sangre empieza a hervir.

Estoy a punto de solucionarlo cuando dice:

—Eso no sonó como quería. Todo lo que digo es que ahora puedo entender por qué eres insegura. Lo comprendo, Marley.

Suelto la respiración que estaba conteniendo y solo lo miro, tratando desesperadamente de no verlo a los ojos.

—No sé cómo ser de otra forma, Ryder. Esto es como siempre he sido.

—Marley, mírame —exige.

Realmente no quiero mirarlo: no quiero ver cualquier tipo de lastima viniendo de su cara. Incluso no quiero ser compadecida o no lo quiera Dios, que él piense que no valgo su tiempo. Tantas cosas están pasando por mi mente que empiezo a perder los estribos.

Nuevamente dice mi nombre:

—Marley, por favor habla conmigo y mírame. —Finalmente miro su cara. Tomo la oportunidad y lo miro a los ojos—. Lo entiendo Marley, pero él está completamente equivocado. ¿No puedes ver lo jodidamente perfecta eres?

Sujeta mi cabeza y sé que ve el asombro escrito en mi cara. Nunca lo he escuchado hablar así antes, al menos no con esa palabra.

—Sé que estás sorprendida de escucharme decir eso, pero lo hice porque necesito tener de ti alguna reacción, así puedes darte cuenta qué tan sincero soy. No tienes ni idea de cómo realmente luces. Tienes esta otra idea tan segura, pero Marley, estás equivocada. Completamente equivocada.

No me doy cuenta hasta que para de hablar de que están corriendo lágrimas por mi cara. Con su pulgar lentamente acaricia mi cara y comienza a limpiar mis lágrimas. No lo puedo evitar pero siento que me tomó por sorpresa con su reacción así como con su estallido.

—Marley, ¿por qué no puedes ver lo que yo y otros vemos? Necesitas ignorar a tu papá. Sé que él es tu padre, pero lo que dijo y la forma en que te habló es completamente injusta y tu mamá solo sentada allí y dejando que te hablara así, es incluso peor.

Él aún tiene sus manos en mi cara, presionando mis mejillas entonces pongo mi mano sobre las suyas.

—Ryder, he crecido con él haciendo esos comentarios siempre que tenemos invitados a cenar.

Sus ojos brillan con furia.

—No es correcto, y nadie debería ser tratado así, nunca. El pensar en él diciendo eso todo el tiempo, bueno, me está matando.

No puedo resistir el hacer una pregunta que estaba rondando por mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

No estoy segura si él va a contestarme o no, cuando empieza a hablar.

—Marley, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo sentimientos por ti. Te dije que había algo en ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Quieres decir, ¿cuándo me arrojé sobre ti y elegantemente caí al piso? Sí, eso fue toda una gran primera impresión.

No se ve que se está divirtiendo con mi broma.

—Oh diablos, Marley, quizás te espante, pero diablos, creo que te amo. Lo hago y lo siento si esto está yendo muy rápido, pero es como me siento.

Sin pensarlo y analizarlo, solo sintiendo. Por primera vez, solo lo siento y lo digo en voz baja.

—Creo que también te amo, Ryder.

Él no se espera mi declaración y para ser honestos yo tampoco. Pero pienso que sí, que realmente, verdaderamente y profundamente lo amo.

—Marley, no tienes que decirlo solo porque yo me acabe de declarar —dice muy seriamente.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Ryder, ¿realmente crees que te diría eso si no lo sintiera? Nunca le he dicho a otra persona que la amo.

Se endereza, inclina su cabeza a un lado y se acerca. Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido y sé que lo encontraré a medio camino. Justo antes de que nuestros labios se toquen, murmura:

—Te amo, mi Marley.

Me doy cuenta del "mi" pero no tengo la oportunidad de responder, porque sus labios estaban rápidamente sobre los míos.

Empieza tan lento y pone una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Acaricia mi cuello con su mano y se siente tan maravilloso. Empezamos lento, probando y jugando, provocándonos con nuestros labios. De cualquier manera, la provocación termina abruptamente y comenzamos a incrementar la presión. Lo jalo hacia mí y pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y dejo que mis dedos se deslicen sobre su cabello hasta su nuca, amo su cabello. Escucho que un ligero gemido se escapa de sus labios y eso hace que quiera más de él.

¿Cómo puede un beso decir tanto?

Decir te amo es algo grande, pero besar a alguien que te ha dicho que te ama significa todo. Un beso dice la verdad y lo sé. Sé con sus besos, todo lo que él quiere decir con cada palabra.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Despedirme de Marley fue malditamente difícil. He llegado al punto de que siempre quiero estar cerca de ella. Su padre nunca salió de la oficina y su madre nunca hizo otra aparición.

Diría que la mirada en sus caras cuando situaron los ojos por primera vez en mí, me molestó. Era como si yo fuese demasiado bueno para su hija. De todas, ella es la única que es demasiado buena para mí.

Ese momento en la cena, nunca jamás lo olvidaré. ¿Cómo podría un padre hablar a su hija de esa manera? Dudo que ganase algunos puntos con su padre al dar la cara por ella, pero no podía permitir eso. No, para nada.

Estaba absolutamente mortificado y me dolía el corazón por ella.

Al minuto que camino dentro de casa, mi madre me está esperando y sé que se está muriéndose por los detalles. Por supuesto tengo que hablar con ella. Necesito entender.

Saludo a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y me desplomo a su lado. Ni siquiera le doy la oportunidad de preguntarme cómo fue. Inmediatamente comienzo el relato y los sucesos de la tarde. La reacción de mi llegada, su padre y el comentario de la cubertería. Veo los ojos de mi madre sobresalirse y me miran como si estuviesen a punto de explotar de su cabeza. Puedo decir que simplemente está tan enfadada como lo estoy yo. Algo de lo que siempre dependo. Tan pronto como termino de hablar, ella está perpleja, y puedo decir que está eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme hablándote nunca así, o dejar sola a una hija si tuviese una. Ryder, debes tratarla con cuidado. No hay que hablar sobre lo que ha estado atravesando. Asegúrate de que todo lo que sientes es real y sincero. Te conozco, y a tu corazón. Nunca has hablo de una chica antes. Sé que ella debe ser especial. Sin embargo, habiendo dicho eso, ve despacio y tomate tu tiempo con ella. Sé cómo de difícil es para ti. Cuando quieres algo, vas directo a ello y las consecuencias son malas. No puedes hacer eso esta vez.

—Entonces, ¿si te digo que ya le dije que la amo, que quise decir cada palabra, qué dirías?

Estoy un poco consternado por su reacción, pero ella solo suspira.

—Mira, si lo dijiste, entonces sé que lo crees y que es verdad. ¿Qué dijo ella cuando se lo dijiste?

—Dijo que también me amaba, y le dije que no tenía que decírmelo. Ella dijo que era verdad y le creo. Lo siento.

—Todo lo que digo es que la traigas una noche para que así pueda conocerla.

No pude evitar más que estar emocionado por el hecho de Marley conociendo a mis padres.

—Genial, lo haré. Gracias por la charla, mamá. Buenas noches.

Yaciendo en la cama, mis pensamientos vagan hacia Marley y en tenerla conociendo a mis padres por primera vez. Sé que ellos la adoraran y que verán lo mismo que yo en ella.

Por lo que vi esta tarde, ella no tenía a nadie en su hogar diciéndole como de increíble es. Todos necesitan eso. No quería molestar a su padre, pero maldita sea que no podía dejarle hablarla así.

Ella parecía tan vulnerable que cualquier se pondría de pie por ella.

Ver a la madre simplemente sentada ahí y sin decir nada, fingiendo no escuchar nada, cuando su hija era criticada, es incompresible para mí.

¿Bueno, adivinen qué? Estoy listo para el reto.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Marley esta en Polyvore. Link de la colección esta en mi perfil._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Marley POV**

Lunes por la mañana parece que paso una eternidad para estar aquí. Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes de preparatoria no pueden esperar para los fines de semana; yo los desprecio.

Ir a la escuela es una forma de actuar. Solo por un poco, necesito fingir que soy alguien más.

Hablé con Ryder unos pocos minutos ayer en la tarde. Lo suficiente para decirle sobre la canción que decidimos Tori y yo. Nos decidimos por un clásico. ¿Quién puede resistirse a Journey con su canción _Don't Stop Believing_? Pensamos que es perfecta y él había dicho que confiaba en nosotras, después de todo. Creo que él está más nervioso sobre cantar en público de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. Quizás ha gemido un poco al estar en el teléfono. Pero después, el me invitó a la casa de sus padres para cenar el siguiente fin de semana. Eso me ha sorprendido y emocionado.

Para ser honesta, no les he preguntado a mis padres si puedo ir. Quizás les he dicho que estaba trabajando en un número musical de la escuela. Lo cual hago. Solo no les he dicho cuando voy a la casa de Ryder. No soy partidaria de mentir a los padres. Nunca he mentido a los míos. Solo he distorsionado la verdad un poco.

Llámame descarada o estúpida, no me importa.

Esa es una mentira. Me importa, me importa mucho. Me preocupan las consecuencias si ellos se enteran que no he sido completamente honesta.

El señor Hall dijo que todos empezáramos a practicar después de la escuela, un par de veces a la semana y yo inmediatamente expliqué esto a mis padres, así que realmente es una pequeña mentira.

Mi justificación.

Después de pasar todo el fin de semana encerrada en casa, ésta tarde se veía bien como cualquier otra práctica. Además, tan loco como sonaba, necesitaba consuelo.

Sé que soy estúpida, pero nunca en toda mi vida alguien ha sacado la cara por mí. Esto había molestado a mi padre completamente. De hecho pensaba que estaba más desconcertado que otra cosa. Independientemente de su humor, me hizo feliz saber que Ryder era quien había puesto esa mirada en su cara mientras me apoyaba.

En el momento en que entro al estacionamiento y salgo de un salto de mi Jeep Lexie, veo a Ryder luciendo malditamente bien, esperando por mí.

Me siento tímida. Es como si no supiera que decir o cómo puede reaccionar conmigo. Aparentemente, no debo preocuparme. En el momento en que me ve, sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se extiende sobre su atractiva cara, mientras el caminaba hacia mí. No puedo evitarlo pero siento una incertidumbre usual, pero mis dudas están disminuyendo. Esto no es normal para mí.

En el momento en que está a mi lado, tomo mi mano.

—No podía esperar a que fuera lunes para venir. Solo para poder verte.

Tan pronto como sus palabras salen de su boca me siento un poco más aliviada.

—Me quedaré a la práctica esta tarde, ¿vienes? —pregunto.

—Sí, especialmente si eso significa que tendré algo más de tiempo contigo —dice.

Él nunca podrá saber lo que sus dulces palabras significan para mí.

Mientras caminamos hacia el área de último año, veo a Tori caminando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa tonta en su cara.

—¿Hey chicos, quién se quedará después de la escuela para practicar? —pregunta.

Simultáneamente decimos que ambos nos quedaremos.

—Oh Dios, Ryder, no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo. —Se ríe cínicamente.

No pude evitarlo, pero ruedo mis ojos y río con su intento de risa diabólica.

No hay nada diabólico en esta chica.

—¿Ryder, estás listo para mostrarnos lo que tienes? Porque yo misma estoy muy curiosa.

Tori sonríe con superioridad.

Le doy una rápida mirada a Ryder y veo que un gesto ligero de sorpresa cruza por su cara. Esto es lo más divertido. Esta cuestión de ver al gran jugador de futbol estar solo un poco inseguro sobre cantar algo.

Cantar es algo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo. No me malinterpretes, odio ser el centro de atención. Pero con la música es diferente. Puedo escapar y desconectarme de todos y no pensar en nada, solo las palabras. No veo a nadie cuando cantaba.

Estoy segura de que para él estar en frente de todo su equipo, es un gran problema. Se inclina hacia mí y pregunto:

—Hey, bebé, ¿estás listas para cantar? —Me río solo porque está ansioso—. Yo sí, pero la gran pregunta es, ¿lo estás tú?

—No voy a mentir, Marley, estoy un poco preocupado sobre cantar en público, pero no van a criticar mis aptitudes hasta que sean escuchadas —dice mientras mueve graciosamente sus cejas, sonriendo.

Ahora me estoy relajando. No puedo imaginármelo cantando. Ni un poco.

Más tarde, tan pronto como entramos en el auditorio para la clase el señor Hall dirige cada grupo hacia la esquina, donde no seamos molestados.

Ryder empieza aclarando su garganta. La música comienza y Ryder empieza a cantar su parte de la canción. Estoy pasmada y gratamente sorprendida. Se gira y me mira mientras me canta directamente. Tori me da un codazo, señalando que es nuestro turno. Nosotras armonizamos nuestras líneas perfectamente y estamos listas para disfrutar de Ryder con los coros. Mi cabeza continúa girando con el conocimiento de que él puede cantar. Hablando de sorpresas. Todo el tiempo que canta sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. Estoy completamente cautivada por él.

Nada importa. Ni mi casa, mi papá, mi mamá. Absolutamente nada, excepto él y yo.

Cuando la canción termina, continuamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Todavía no sé qué decir. Tan cursi como sonaba, tuvimos un momento y nadie más existía. ¿_Qué había hecho para que me gustara este chico tanto, tan rápido? _

Me asustaba como el infierno. Estaba tan angustiada que mis pensamientos negativos sacaron lo mejor de mí.

Me giro y huyo de la sala. En el momento en que entro a la sala de descanso, comienzo a llorar, no me di cuenta que me seguían hasta que Tori entra.

—¿No me escuchaste llamarte? ¿Marley, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

¿Cómo explicas que no eres lo suficientemente buena para alguien? ¿Qué no eres quien esa persona necesita? ¿Cómo se lo explico a Tori, sin decirle?

—¿Por qué le gusto? —Es la única pregunta que tengo y espero que ella no me haga muchas preguntas.

Se ve alterada con la pregunta.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Hay muchas cosas buenas en ti. ¿Por qué te sientes de esa forma? ¿Qué está pasando?

No puedo decirle —aún no. Es demasiado pronto y también muy vergonzoso. Decido hacerme la estúpida y sobreponerme. Puedo desmoronarme después. Probablemente él ahora piensa que soy una idiota. No puedo creer que haya salido corriendo, me reprendo a mí misma.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias por seguirme y verificar como estaba. Eres una buena amiga.

Ella me mira preocupada y confundida.

—No estás bien, Marley, y no sé por qué no quieres hablar sobre eso. Puedo decirte que hay algo mal, pero si aún no quieres hablar conmigo, está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, como tu amiga, sin juzgarte.

—Gracias. —Es todo lo que puedo decir.

No quería mentir; solo no quería hablar con ella sobre eso. Ahora, para afrontar a Ryder, aquí es donde espero que no piense que soy una completa loca suelta.

Tan pronto como camino por la puerta, allí está él recostado sobre la pared.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Mi forma de cantar de aterró? —bromea.

—¿Qué? No. Estoy bien. Siento lo que pasó. —Pienso rápidamente en una historia que no me haga quedar como una total estúpida.

—No me sentí bien por un momento. Me sentía mal del estómago, pero ya estoy bien.

Honestamente no pienso que haya creído esa mierda de explicación, pero parece que la va a aceptar, de momento.

Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—¡Eres muy bueno! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que realmente podías cantar?

Suelta una risa ahogada.

—Honestamente, no pensé que lo hiciera bien. Canto en la ducha de vez en cuando y eso es lo más lejos que llega mi carrera de cantante.

Mirándome, pregunta:

—¿Tienes ganas de practicar más?

Pongo una sonrisa y asiento. Tomando mi mano, caminamos dentro del auditorio, donde practicamos por una hora, antes de no tener otra alternativa más que ir a casa.

Casa, la pavorosa y horrible palabra.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

¿Es normal para un chico estar tan emocionado porque su chica va a conocer a sus padres por primera vez? Estoy pensando que no y qué tipo raro debo ser.

Aunque no soy el único. Mi mamá está agotada más allá de las palabras. Se pasó el día limpiando y cocinando. Quería asegurarse de que tengamos algo que a Marley le guste.

Pues resulta que Marley no es una persona delicada y eso emocionó a mi mamá incluso más. Nos encanta la comida en esta casa. De hecho, mi mamá es una enorme fan del canal de cocina. Está constantemente probando nuevas recetas con nosotros. Mi papá y yo lo amamos. Nunca comemos la misma cosa dos veces. No me malentiendan, han habido unos pares que no fueron tan geniales, pero en la mayor parte, somos tipos felices.

Me aseguro de vestirme casual, pero aun así agradable. No puedo esperar a hacer alarde de ella. Sólo estoy tan determinado a que ellos vean en ella lo que yo veo. No dudo que lo harán.

Estoy preocupado por Marley por la práctica del otro día, pero sabía que no podría empujarla. No tengo dudas de que su familia tiene todo que ver con ello, pero hasta qué punto, no lo sé. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar aquí para ella cuando quiera y esté lista.

Aunque le dije a mi mamá y ella también estaba preocupada, pero me dijo que no necesitaba empujar a Marley. Así que estoy tomando el concejo de mi mamá y no empujándola.

Al momento en que el timbre de la puerta suena mi corazón se acelera. Soy un desahuciado. Todo lo que toma es el timbre de la puerta para mandar a mi corazón a volar. En el instante en que abro la puerta me encuentro con Marley usando un vestido, un vestido que abraza sus curvas y cae ligeramente pasando sus rodillas _**(n/a: atuendo en Polyvore).**_ Es preciosa.

—Marley, te ves hermosa.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se amplían con la palabra, como si nunca las hubiera escuchado dirigidas a ella. Sé que le he dicho esto ya varias veces y cada vez ella parece sorprendida por las palabras.

—¿Lo hago? —Su voz tiembla en repuesta.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es sacudir mi cabeza.

—Absolutamente.

Para mi consuelo, una enorme sonrisa se extiende por su cara. Como si esta fuera la cosa más agradable que alguien le ha dicho alguna vez.

Ella entra y es inmediatamente saludada por mi papá. Tan pronto como hago las presentaciones él le da un abrazo de oso. Como literalmente la levanta del suelo, con sus pies colgando.

—Papá, ponla abajo —grito, pero con diversión.

La mirada de shock que se registra a través de su cara no dura mucho.

Rápidamente se transforma en una pequeña sonrisa y ella torpemente lo abraza de vuelta.

Va a tener que acostumbrarse a esto. Nosotros somos una familia afectiva y es todo lo que alguna vez conocí.

En cualquier momento en que me caí o me lastimé cuando crecía, ellos estuvieron allí. Mi mamá solía encogerse cuando empecé por primera vez el futbol. Creo que todos esos años de tacleos es la razón de sus canas. Mi papá era un jugador en la secundaria como también en la universidad. Él es un ex–alumno de la Universidad de Georgia así que por supuesto, quiero seguir sus pasos.

Mi papá pone a Marley abajo y puedo ver de sus manchas rosas que rodean su cuello que está ligeramente avergonzada.

—Entra, entra, Marley, y conoce a mi esposa. Está tan emocionada de conocerte —dice mi papá.

Mi papá me echa un vistazo como dándome una señal de aprobación y conduce a Marley hacia la cocina.

Yo sigo, sólo asimilando la escena. Todos a los que amo están en esta casa. No estoy seguro de cómo describir la sensación. Voy detrás queriendo ver qué piensa mi mamá de ella. Sabía que la amaría pero también sé cuan emocionante este día es para ella. Cuando eres la única mujer en el hogar tiendes a emocionarte, o así me ha dicho.

Mi mamá se da la vuelta en el minuto en que caminamos dentro de la cocina.

—Oh mi dios, Marley, eres tan bonita como Ryder dijo que eres.

Sip, ella se está ruborizando otra vez.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte, gracias.

Mientras la estoy mirando, puedo decir que honestamente no lo cree. En verdad no ve cuán preciosa es en realidad. Esto sé que necesitaré rectificarlo. En pasos de bebé, por supuesto.

—Ryder, ¿por qué no llevas a Marley a la otra habitación? La cena está casi lista.

Camino hacia Marley y agarro su mano conduciéndola a la sala. Marley se fija en todo e inmediatamente se da cuenta de las fotografías en la repisa de la chimenea y me atrae hacia ella. Hay un montón de fotografías de mí sentándome allí y creciendo. Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Es como un santuario.

—Ryd, eras tan lindo.

—¿Era? ¿Qué quieres decir con que era?

—Lo que quiero decir es que eras lindo cuando eras un bebé. Ahora ya no eres tan lindo.

Actúo como si me estuviera ofendiendo, sólo burlándome de ella. Ella trata de nuevo con:

—Lo que quiero decir es que eres más guapo que lindo. —Puedo decir que se está frustrando y no está segura de qué decir, para no ofenderme más.

Decido sacarla de su miseria y asegurarme de que sepa que me estoy burlando.

—Sé lo que quisiste decir. Gracias.

Me golpea bruscamente en el brazo y dice:

—Tú, idiota.

Pero se está riendo y eso es lo único que importa. Amo su risa. Justo cuando me estoy acercando más cerca para besarla, mi papá entra anunciando que la cena está lista.

A buena hora.

No.

La cena fue tan bien. Creo que ella empezó a sentirse un poco más cómoda. Ya tiene a mi papá envuelto alrededor de su dedo y mi mamá estaba tan enamorada. Nos sentamos y hablamos por lo menos por otra hora cuando finalmente decido robármela por un rato, sólo nosotros dos.

Había decidido que necesitábamos un poco de tiempo a solas. Nunca conseguimos ninguno. Siempre tenemos a Jake o a Tori con nosotros. No me malentiendan, los amo hasta la muerte, pero a veces sólo necesitas estar solo.

Abro la puerta del Camaro y Marley se desliza en su asiento. Camino hacia mi lado y salto dentro. Soy inmediatamente asaltado con preguntas.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo. Ryd?

—Ya verás, creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas, ¿no crees?

Le echo un vistazo realmente rápido y me doy cuenta de que parece nerviosa pero no estoy seguro por qué. Automáticamente agarro su mano esperando calmarla. Parece funcionar un poco porque me mira y sonríe con una sonrisa pequeña.

Al minuto en que alcanzamos nuestro destino, ella todavía parece un poco tímida. Pongo el auto en el estacionamiento.

—Este es mi lugar favorito.

La he traído a un retirado lugar en el lago. Es hermoso aquí y quiero compartirlo con ella. Me doy la vuelta y agarro una manta del asiento trasero, salto del auto y abro su puerta. Ella sale con cautela y está mirando la manta prudentemente.

Lo entiendo ahora. Ella cree que estoy planeando algo íntimo. No puede estar más lejos de la verdad.

—Marley, la manta es sólo para sentarnos aquí en la orilla. Nada más.

Ella exhala un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh bien, lo siento, me tenías algo preocupada.

Estaba un poco preocupada sobre las expectativas aquí.

Agarro su mano y la dirijo al sitio perfecto y pongo la manta plana. Me siento y la bajo para que se siente al lado mío.

—Nunca haría eso. ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de esto? No soy esa clase de tipo. Quiero tomarme las cosas agradables y lento.

Ella me mira con una ceja levantada.

—Está bien. —Me río entre dientes—. Tal vez sí lo tengo duro con lo lento. Pero esto, esto es diferente. Tú no eres esa clase de chica y esa es una de las razones de que me gustes tan malditamente tanto.

Puedo decir que está respirando más fácil ahora, habiéndome escuchado.

—Para ser honesta, no pensé que estabas, esperando eso, pero supongo que necesitábamos tener esta conversación de todos modos. Ryd, yo nunca…

Inmediatamente la detengo de terminar su oración.

—Marley, no lo he hecho tampoco. Nunca encontré a la persona correcta y siempre supe que sabría cuando la conociera, y sería con alguien especial. Creo que eres esa persona, pero eso es algo para lo que ni tú ni yo estamos listos. No, por mucho tiempo. Vamos solo a disfrutar de estar juntos, y conseguir conocernos el uno al otro mejor.

Ella no dice nada al principio, pero entonces se escabulle más cerca y se posiciona directamente en frente mío así estamos cara a cara. Ella toma sus manos y las pone en cada mejilla, mucho como yo he hecho con ella. Ella frota un pulgar en un movimiento de adelante para atrás acariciándome y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que creía que te amaba? Bueno, esto acaba de sellarlo por mí. Sé sin una sombra de duda que lo hago.

Ella se acerca y besa mis labios ligeramente. Cómo sólo un pequeño pero íntimo beso puede contener tanta emoción y significar tanto, nunca lo sabré.

Ella se retira, se da la vuelta y se apoya contra mi pecho así está sentada en frente de mí. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella y pasamos por lo menos otra hora solo hablando.

Antes de que lo sepa, es tiempo de llevarla de vuelta a mi casa así ella se puede ir a casa. El momento en que llegamos al camino de entrada, veo a mis padres saliendo para decir adiós.

Mi mamá la abraza y estoy agradecido de que mi papá se refrena esta vez.

—Marley, estoy tan agradecida de conocerte. Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento.

Ella sonríe un agradecimiento, y asiente con su cabeza y la acompaño hasta el Jeep. Antes de saltar dentro, ella sonríe.

—Gracias Ryd por traerme. Tus padres son maravillosos.

En repuesta, cierro su puerta y me inclino a través de la ventana y le doy un beso prolongado. Uno para que me recuerde cuando llegue a casa.


	13. Chapter 12

Estoy intentando desesperadamente mantener mi vida en casa separada de mi vida escolar.

La casa apesta.

Mi papá me habla continuamente y mi mamá se sienta de brazos cruzados, dejando que suceda. La misma mierda, diferente día. Todavía tengo que verme a mí misma y esperar al siguiente paso. Por qué será igual todos los días. Es como caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo.

Mi papá estaba a punto de decir, sólo estaba esperando a tener mi corazón roto y estaría allí para decirme:

—Te lo dije.

Bonito, ¿eh? Esto no es sorprendente, viniendo de él.

Cuando estoy en la escuela, me siento como una persona completamente diferente. Esa es la única vez que me siento libre. Es una nueva sensación por completo, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Mi nueva felicidad proviene de Ryder. Todavía parece como un sueño y me siento como si estuviera volando en las nubes.

La escuela ha sido mucho mejor al poderla disfrutar con Ryder. Ha estado atento y parece que quiere tocarme cuando estamos juntos, siempre sosteniendo mi mano. Yo nunca he sido una persona sentimental. Probablemente porque mis padres nunca me han mostrado algún afecto. Pero con él, me da lo mismo. Tori es increíble y a pesar de que yo no quería venir a vivir aquí, no hay día que pase, que no esté agradecida por ella. Ella es como un enigma. Tori no es una de las chicas que se pone celosa y si tienes un novio no actúa diferente a nuestro alrededor.

Jake quiere salir con nosotras. Es un tipo genial y ellos juntos están histéricos. No puedo imaginar lo que sería tener un amigo que has conocido casi toda tu vida y crecer con ellos. Tori todavía parece un poco apagada con Will alrededor. Intenté hablando con ella acerca de eso, pero solo se encoge de hombros, diciendo que estaba bien. Está conversando un poco con él, pero lo mantiene en un mínimo. Es una mejora por lo menos.

Esta noche, tengo la oportunidad de animar a mi chico. Estoy asistiendo al primer partido de fútbol de Ryder, lejos.

La energía en la escuela es contagiosa. Tenemos un partido programado para esta tarde, ya que estamos jugando contra nuestros rivales. Este no es el primer juego de Ryder al que he asistido, es justo el primer partido fuera de casa. Lo sé, no salgo mucho.

Por supuesto, Tori y yo estamos sentadas juntas y veremos el partido también. Ryder decidió conducir su coche para ir al partido en lugar de viajar en el autobús, así que iré a casa con él. Tenemos planes para después, lo que hace que sea aún más emocionante.

En el momento en que llaman a las personas mayores en el gimnasio, busco a Tori que está esperando en mi taquilla.

Tan pronto como me ve, entrelaza su brazo con el mío y caminamos.

Cogemos un lugar en las gradas lo suficientemente cerca donde Ryder nos viera y esperamos.

Ella empuja mi hombro con el suyo.

—¿Estás entusiasmada con esta noche?

Todo lo que puedo responder es con una sonrisa y empujo su espalda. Cambiando de tema, aprovecho la oportunidad y voy allí. Al elefante silencioso, siempre en la habitación.

—Por lo tanto, veo que Jake y tú han estado hablando un poco.

Tori gira la cabeza hacia mí y se quiebra.

—Ni siquiera vayas allí Marley. No esta noche. Me gusta Jake está bien y es un buen tipo. Él no es sólo para mí. Así que lo déjalo. —Su voz se suaviza—. Por favor.

Lo dejé. Hice el intento y ahora está muerto en el agua. Puede ser que un día ella confíe en mí lo suficiente como para hablar de ello.

De repente, la banda inicia la reproducción de una canción y la multitud se vuelve loca. A medida que el presidente de la clase empieza a hablar, silenciando automáticamente la multitud, empiezan a anunciar a los jugadores. Ryder es el primero en ser anunciado, ya que es el capitán. Corre a tomar su lugar y cada uno está animando y se vuelve loco. Estoy gritando al máximo de mis pulmones, por lo que estoy dando un gran espectáculo y no me importa. En el momento en que está en su área designada, veo sus ojos buscar entre la multitud. Mi corazón se siente como si fuera a estallar fuera de mi pecho, porque sé que está buscándome. En el momento en que me ve, compartimos una mirada. Una mirada que dice tanto. Compartimos un mensaje tácito entre nosotros. No me puedo imaginar no tenerlo en mi vida, nunca.

En el momento en que ellos llaman a Jakes, su co-capitán, empieza a gritar y gritar, actuando como un chico. Me río, viéndolos actuar como tontos juntos.

Echo un vistazo a Tori, sólo para verla bien, para ver si hay una reacción en ella. Parece perdida pensando y no me daba ninguna atención en absoluto. Está viendo a Jake moverse de un lugar del gimnasio al otro hasta llegar al lugar al lado de Ryder. Puedo ver un lado de su rostro y sus ojos se ven brumosos. Lo dejé estar, porque, obviamente, no quiere que vea una cosa, que duele un poco.

Tan pronto como el rally ha terminado, cada uno se despidió para irse. Mi estómago está en nudos completos. No por estar asustada o nerviosa, sólo de pura emoción. Tori y yo saltamos a su coche y condujo a nuestra escuela rival.

—Ahora, sabemos que tenemos que encontrar un lugar para sentarnos donde Ryder sea capaz de detectarte. Querrá encontrarte en el campo, antes de comenzar el juego.

La miro como si dijera _"¿Cómo es que sabes esto?"_

Pero ella me gana la pelea, como todos los días.

—¿Qué? Sé de estas cosas. Confía en mí.

Aparcamos el coche y ella me lleva a la cancha, buscando el asiento perfecto. El lugar ya está lleno de gente y la energía es una locura en este lugar. Nunca he estado en una escuela que toma el fútbol tan en serio.

Tori me agarra del brazo hasta un lugar estrecho, pero se adapta a las dos y estamos al nivel del suelo, fácil de ser descubiertas por Ryder. Otra razón para amar a Tori, es considerada con los demás.

Cuando el juego está a punto de comenzar, el locutor comienza a anunciar al otro equipo, es decir, el nuestro. Nuestro equipo vuela a través del cartel hecho a mano que las porristas están sosteniendo en alto, veo al equipo de fútbol acercándose hacia nosotras. No puedo decir que esté muy lejos, pero que el momento se acerca no hay duda de ello.

Cuando Ryder se acerca, mi corazón se acelera. En cuanto me alcanza, me agarra la mano tirando de mí hacia arriba a una posición de pie.

—No puedo iniciar mi partido antes de conseguir un beso de buena suerte de mi chica.

Estoy asustada, así como en shock. Pero empiezo a sonreír, porque se trata de Ryder. Esto es lo que hay. Este es mi Ryder, que me quiere y parece orgulloso de estar conmigo. Me agarra por la cintura, me da un beso ardiente en los labios y susurra:

—¡Mi amor, nena, estoy muy contento de que estés aquí!

Oigo al equipo gato llamándole y veo a Jake en la distancia riendo y gritando a Ryder para conseguir que su pensamiento esté más allá, así ellos pueden comenzar el juego ya. Todo el tiempo riendo, guiñando a Ryder y a mí, se vuelve y corre de nuevo con su equipo.

Tori está riendo, estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con la expresión de mi rostro.

—Ese muchacho es corredor, ¿sabes eso, Marley?

Creo que tengo una sonrisa permanente estampada en mi rostro que no creo que alguna vez se vaya.

Al menos espero que no. Algunas cosas son demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Al menos, así es como ha sido en mi experiencia.

No hace falta decir que ganamos el partido. En el momento en que veo a un duchado Ryder dirigirse hacia nosotras, me emociono de nuevo. Veo a Jake consigo mirando directamente a Tori. Ella parece evitar cualquier contacto con los ojos de él.

Ryder tira de mí hacia él y me mueve a su alrededor. Abrazando y acurrucándose en mi cuello.

—Estoy tan contento que estés aquí, Marley. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar por encima y ver; y me sentí mejor, más fuerte aún. Puedes ser mi amuleto de la suerte.

Por supuesto, lo creo, ¿suerte? No, no lo creo, estoy lejos de ser la suerte.

—¿Lista para irnos? Tengo algo planeado para nosotros, es una sorpresa. —Ryder parece sospechoso, le gusta estar tramando algo.

Me dirijo a Tori y le doy un abrazo. Le susurro:

—Gracias por hoy.

No tengo que explicar nada, ella sabe lo que quiero decir. Me acerco a Jake y le doy un abrazo y le digo sólo esto:

—Ella lo siente.

Se ve sorprendido y un poco asustado al principio, pero luego creo que lo consigue cuando me abraza de nuevo. Probablemente estoy pisando mis límites, no, sé lo que soy, pero no puedo ayudarme. Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y quiero hacerla feliz.

La veo caminar hacia su coche, asegurándose de que lo hace de forma segura hasta el interior antes de que nosotros nos vayamos, sólo para ver a Jake haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a tomar algo?

Lo que pido. La única respuesta que recibo es una risa y luego:

—Ya lo verás.

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas, ¿no?

Me mira con preocupación.

—¿En serio?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que nunca he tenido una sorpresa antes, ni he sido sorprendida así.

—En realidad, nunca he tenido ninguna sorpresa por nada, ahora que lo pienso.

Él me mira.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que rectificar eso, porque definitivamente mereces sorpresas.

Nos sentamos en silencio el resto del camino, no es incómodo, ni mucho menos. Sólo pienso en él y acerca de nosotros y entonces mi mente se desvía a la casa. Cuán diferente soy cuando estoy en casa y desde que estoy con Jake. Como la noche y el día.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Miro alrededor y veo que estamos en su lugar favorito en el lago. Aún mejor, veo un pabellón con una linterna que cuelga de él. Justo debajo, hay una manta y una cesta. Vuelvo a mirarlo.

—¿Cuándo tuviste la oportunidad de hacer esto? —Me mira con picardía.

—Tengo mi manera, no te preocupes.

Él se sale, viene hasta mi puerta y la abre. Me lleva a la manta y nos sentamos.

—Así que sabes Marley, que el programa del coro es alrededor regresando a casa, ¿no?

A decir verdad, nunca le di mucha importancia. Recuerdo vagamente que se estaba discutiendo, pero considerando cada vez que no he estado en un baile antes ni he sido invitada a uno, no me sorprende.

Él me mira con nerviosismo.

—A mí realmente, realmente, me encantaría si fueras conmigo.

Una sensación de sorpresa, pero luego el vértigo me invade. No hay pensamiento por mi parte. Lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, mientras que se está riendo de mí. Entre risas, él pregunta:

—¿Eso es un sí?

Digo sí y sigo besándolo, su risa se desvanece dejando su gemido en mi boca.

¿Cómo decirle a alguien que le gustas, sin palabras? Eres la muestra, ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que mi cerebro me está diciendo. Mi corazón empieza a clavarse en mi pecho. Quiero mostrarle lo mucho que significa para mí y estoy condenadamente nerviosa. Poco a poco me tiro hacia atrás y lo miro. En el océano azul de sus ojos y su hermoso rostro, veo sólo amor para mí, claramente escrito en su rostro. Este hombre que me hace sentir por primera vez en mi vida, me encanta.

—Te amo —susurro.

No le doy la oportunidad de responder de nuevo, porque lo empiezo a besar. Empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa esperando sólo por fin sentir su pecho y brazos fuertes. Supongo que me va a detener, pero no lo hace. Él me deja, lo que me permite tomar el control.

Una manga se desliza fuera y luego la otra. Me pongo de nuevo, con ganas de verlo. Comienzo mi evaluación desde el pecho, fuerte, hasta sus fuertes brazos musculosos. Ni rastro de arrogancia es visible, sólo lo deseo para mí. ¿Qué es un sentimiento? Estoy todavía intentando despejar mi cerebro.

Él es perfecto. Pongo mis manos en su pecho y se mueven hacia abajo sintiendo los nervios de sus músculos y la ondulación de mi contacto y las traigo de vuelta, sintiendo sus brazos musculosos. Lo oigo suspirar, como si ansiara mi contacto. Me tiro suavemente y comienzo a desabrocharme la camisa, nunca había hecho esto antes. Quiero compartir esto con él.

—Marley, no tienes que hacerlo también.

Levanto la vista hacia él.

—Lo sé, Ryd, pero quiero compartir esto contigo.

Me mira fijamente, observando todos mis movimientos. Me voy con cuidado a la parte inferior del dobladillo y por encima de mi cabeza. Mis ojos nunca dejan los suyos, hasta que me saco la camisa completamente fuera. En el momento en que se ha ido, me siento expuesta, pero no en el mal sentido. Sí, estoy nerviosa y no puedo dejar de mirar hacia abajo al suelo, temo que vaya a odiar lo que ve.

—Marley, mírame —dijo en voz baja.

He venido hasta aquí. Exhalo un suspiro y miro hacia arriba, directamente a sus ojos. No, no veo disgusto, sólo puro calor. Caliente para mí.

—Marley, eres tan hermosa… más de lo que jamás imaginé.

Si es del todo posible, lo amo aún más.

Con cautela se acerca y empieza a besarme, muy suavemente. Me besa como si fuera algo precioso y frágil. Ponemos lentamente la manta de nuestro lado y nos sentamos, besando dulcemente y tocando ligeramente. La sensación de su piel en mí es abrumadora. Su mano corre arriba y abajo, desde mi cuello hasta mi muñeca, de vuelta a mi hombro y rodeando la espalda. Puedo decir que está cuidando de mí, no queriendo llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Las cosas que sus manos están haciendo a mi cuerpo es suficiente para enviar a mi cerebro lejos y todo lo que está haciendo, tocando mis brazos y espalda.

Decidiendo sólo sentir y no pensar, empiezo a mover su mano contra mi pecho. Sé que estoy empujándolo, pero quiero, no, necesito su toque. Esta es la primera experiencia gráfica que he tenido en mi vida. Sentirse querida y amada. Me encanta. Él deja que disfrute, ya que comienza despacio y con cuidado me toca. La sensación de él besándome, me hace empezar a besarlo más. De repente, se inclina hacia arriba y se cierne sobre mí, cuidando de mantener su peso fuera y empieza a besarme frenéticamente. Al igual que moriría sin mí. Coge un brazo y lo envuelve alrededor de su cuello y va hacia abajo más cerca, piel con piel, con él encima de mí. Siento un bulto presionando mi estómago y me pone aún más caliente, sabiendo que me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero.

Empieza a mover sus besos de mi boca, hasta mi cuello y luego aún más abajo. Coloca pequeños besos seductores a mi pecho y hacia abajo sobre el esternón y luego en la parte superior de cada seno. Mi respiración es cada vez más errática. Los besos siguen hacia abajo, a mi estómago. Pequeños, dulces besos que están llenos de deseo.

De repente, él se aleja y deja de besarme, jadeando.

—Marley, las cosas que me haces y me haces sentir. ¡Me vuelves loco! No quiero ir demasiado rápido y me gustaría tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

Me quedo allí, con lo que estoy segura, es una cara roja por el ritmo, llena de vergüenza. Hay tanto que quiero hacer con él y mostrarle cómo me siento. Pero en el suelo, en el lago, no es ciertamente el lugar. No puedo creer que lo hice, me castigo a mí misma.

—Sabes que quiero, mierda, puedes sentir lo mucho que te quiero —dice con vergüenza—. No vuelvas a cuestionar eso.

Toma su mano y comienza a correr a lo largo de mi brazo y hacia arriba, alrededor de mi cuello. Sintiéndome. Toma un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, frotándolo y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo malditamente demasiado, Marley.

Nunca puedo cansarme de escuchar esas palabras de él.

—Te amo también, Ryd —susurro a su espalda.

—Te amo. Necesitas saberlo. Puedo sentirlo, aquí. —Toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su desnudo pecho caliente directamente en su corazón. Su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y sabe que le hice esto, me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Poco a poco se desliza y comienza a ponerse su camisa de nuevo. Agarro la mía y me la pongo de nuevo también, sabiendo que esto se hace por la noche. Como si sintiera mis pensamientos, Ryder dice:

—Oh, Marley, no hemos terminado de besarnos esta noche, no por mucho tiempo.

Y así, mi mente se relaja. Cómo sabía exactamente qué decir, va más allá de mí. Pero lo hace. Me conoce, quizás mejor de lo que realmente me conozco a mí misma.

¿Cómo este chico, este chico muy dulce y honorable me ama? Nunca lo sabré. Sin embargo, lo hace.

Nos pasamos el resto de nuestra cena hablando, riendo y robando besos aquí y allí.

Para mi felicidad cumplió su promesa. Me besó hasta que mis labios estaban en carne viva y me encantó cada minuto de ello.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Marley en mi Polyvore.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Tan pronto como llegamos a mi casa, Ryder se inclina hacia mí.

—Gracias por esta noche y por aceptar ir al baile conmigo. —Mi única respuesta es darle un beso en la boca rápidamente y abrir la puerta. Cuando me giro para cerrarla, le sonrío y agito mi mano para desearle buenas noches.

Sé que fui brusca. Pero sentarme en la entrada de la casa de mis padres con él realmente no es una buena idea. Con la esperanza de no molestar a nadie y poder entrar en la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, eso todo por lo que puedo rezar.

Abrí la puerta y entre. Me giro para cerrarla y rezo para que no haga clic alto cuando se cierre.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —grita mi papá detrás de mí.

Me volteo, totalmente sorprendida.

—Le dije a mamá que iba al partido de fútbol y que Ryder me traería a casa.

Cierro y le paso llave a la puerta, ya no teniendo que preocuparme más por el ruido. Claramente. Entro en la casa del todo, camino hacia la luz y lo veo ahí de pie despreciativo.

—¿Por qué tu cabello luce como si hubieras estado haciendo algo más que ver un partido?

_¡Mierda! _Es todo lo que pasa por mi cerebro.

—¿Qué, Marley? ¿Ahora te prostituyes con primer chico que te presta algo de atención? Sólo espera. Se lo darás, ¿y adivina lo que va a pasar? Se irá estúpida, culo gordo y te dejará. Serás el hazmerreír en tu escuela. Este es rico. Lo que no puedo entender es, ¿por qué en el infierno quiere estar contigo? Eso me desconcierta. A menos que te vea como una chica fácil.

Respondo en voz baja:

—No es así. —Mi voz tiembla. Nunca es bueno responderle cuando está en este plan. Soy tan estúpida. Debería haber mantenido mi boca cerrada y solo aceptarlo, como siempre hago.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿No es así? ¿Eso lo que realmente crees? Si realmente crees eso, entonces necesitas que te abran los ojos. Recuerda mis palabras. Te usara y luego te escupirá. Y sólo podrás culparte a ti misma. Igual que tu maldita madre.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto, con la respiración inestable, no segura de haber oído la última parte.

No debe haber querido repetir la última parte, porque actúo como si no me hubiera oído.

—Fuera de mi vista y lleva tu gordo trasero a la cama. Zorra. —Me niego a dejar que me viera llorar y darle la satisfacción.

Camino rápidamente hacia mi habitación, sin correr, y cierro la puerta silenciosamente. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer y me quedo dormida con dos palabras repitiéndose en mi mente.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde la explosión con mi padre. Las cosas han sido perfectas, al menos las que conciernen a Ryder. Tenemos una rutina, y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Ryder regularmente tiene práctica y asisto a sus partidos, animándole.

Tori es la mejor amiga que te patea el culo que jamás podría haber pedido. Cuando le dije que iba de vuelta a casa con Ryder, no pareció sorprendida para nada. Estaba feliz y eufórica y pasamos las tardes juntas comprando vestidos. Tori va a ir sin cita y asistiremos todos juntos al baile. Casi volvimos a sacar el tema de Jake y Tori yendo juntos. Casi.

Tenemos un complete estallido en el coro. No creo que jamás haya reído así de fuerte. No pasa un día ensayando sin que Ryder me diga como de buena soy.

Las "putas" todavía me dan algo de pena, pero no es tan mala como solía serlo. Todavía puedo captar miradas de desprecio y desagradables comentarios de vez en cuando en el momento en el que Tori y yo caminamos. Nada es como antes, mientras esté yendo con Ryder, por supuesto. Eso solo mostrará cómo de increíblemente horrorosas son en verdad. Tori siempre es la primera en entrar y decir algo, cuando estamos pasándolas. Es mi animadora todo el tiempo.

En casa las cosas se han vuelto peores, como si no estuviesen lo bastante mal antes. Mi madre parece ser más estoica, si es posible, y realmente no sé por qué. Tengo la esperanza de que se recuperará, pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Es una existencia muy solitaria en esta casa, mi versión del infierno.

Mi padre se ha vuelto incluso más degradante con sus comentarios, especialmente cuando le digo que Ryder me ha pedido ir a su casa. Recibí una risa de él y creo que era una referencia a Carrie con la que iba. Cada comentario siempre es sobre Ryder y yo. Siempre serio y siempre cortante.

Nunca le confrontaría, porque creo que se pondría loco. Así que solo lidio con ello. Se ha hecho de alguna manera más fácil de llevar, solo porque sé que tengo a Ryder. No le digo a nadie como va, pero saber que él está allí, ayuda. Sin embargo, algunos días son peores que otros, y puedo llevarlos bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, hay algunos de esos días en que me pierdo pero solo y siempre en mi propia habitación. Me niego a dejar que ese hombre me vea llorar más. He tenido a Ryder y vamos a ver películas y a cenar de vez en cuando pero la mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntos en realidad lo pasamos en el instituto. Entre ir al instituto, el fútbol de Ryder y los ensayos de coro, no hay mucho tiempo.

No puedo decir que vaya a conseguir la atención que obtengo al estar con Ryder. Probablemente nunca lo haría. Él es humeantemente caliente, popular y solo un buen chico sobretodo. Me hace reír como ningún otro, bueno, tal vez ningún otro salvo Tori. Esa chica es seriamente divertida.

¿Cómo es que todo parece ser tan perfecto y después todo de repente deja de serlo? ¿En un rápido parpadeo cambia sin advertencia? Solo cuando estaba increíblemente feliz mi mundo paró de ser tan perfecto.

* * *

Era temprano por la tarde y había estado lloviendo de forma intermitente todo el día. Teníamos esperanzas de que la lluvia cesara cuando el juego comenzara, de cualquier manera acabó de lloviznando de nuevo.

Seguía a Ryder a mi casa para dejar el Jeep así podíamos ir juntos, cuando el coche salió de la nada. Nunca lo vi venir y sabía que Ryder tampoco. El coche pasó la luz roja y se estampó sobre el lado del conductor del Camaro de Ryder.

En ese momento mi estómago cayó al suelo y me sentí paralizada.

Los instintos rápidamente tomaron el control y me dirigo hacia la orilla para estacionar a Lexie y corro como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando mi puerta totalmente abierta. Cuando llego a su Camaro, la lluvia cae más fuerte y yo estaba empapada, pero no me importa.

Todos mis pensamientos estaban en Ryder: _¿está bien? ¿Está herido, o está respirando? _

Solo sabía que no lo podía perder, lo necesito como el aire que respiro.

Miro por la ventana del pasajero y noto que él tiene una gran cortada en su frente. Inmediatamente llamé a emergencias. Me sentía monótona mientras hablaba con el operador. Me mantuve serena, pero estaba hipersensible, como si estuviera flotando fuera de mi cuerpo.

Sé que esto no se ve bien. Todo su lado del conductor está incrustado con el otro coche y sigue firmemente unido a él. Tampoco hay movimiento dentro del otro coche. Me imagino que el otro conductor está también herido.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Cada situación hipotética conocida por el hombre vuela en mi cabeza. Pero después rápidamente me reprendo y digo: "Estará bien, porque yo lo necesito y él me necesita, tiene que estar bien".

Nunca he pensado acerca de eso. Era verdad, él me necesita tanto como yo lo necesita a él.

Puedo oír las sirenas y supe que ya casi estaban aquí. Gracias a Dios, por favor apúrense. Rezo todo el tiempo. Rezando para que Dios lo mantuviera a salvo y todo estuviera bien.

Tan pronto como los bomberos y los paramédicos llegan y empiezan a trabajar, sé que algo está mal. El otro conductor es fácilmente sacado, puesto de inmediato dentro de la ambulancia y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Ryder sigue atorado en su coche. El bombero ha tenido que mover el otro coche y usar un equipo que solo he visto en televisión, para poder abrir su puerta. Estaba patada a un costado, viendo con lágrimas en mis ojos rodando por mi cara y empapada hasta los huesos. No sentía el frío, pero me sentía totalmente congelada.

En el minuto que sacaron a Ryder de su coche, suelto todo el aire que no me he dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Los paramédicos inmediatamente comienzan a darle respiración artificial para ayudarlo a respirar. No está consciente y yo estaba loca de preocupación.

Uno de los bomberos camina hacia mí.

—Señorita, necesita protegerse de la lluvia, podría enfermarse. Está totalmente empapada. —No puedo encontrar mi voz para contestarle, solo continuo parada ahí.

Él debe de haberse quitado su pesada chamarra de bombero, porque la pone sobre mis hombros. Se sentía como plomo, es tan pesada. Puedo escucharlo hablando con otro de los bomberos.

—Creo que está conmocionada, necesitamos llevarla al hospital para que la revisen.

No recuerdo nada después de eso. Despierto en una cama de hospital, con una bata, mi madre y Tori sentadas en una silla, dentro de un cuarto que olía a esterilizado.

—Ryder, oh mi Dios, Ryder, ¿cómo está? Necesito saberlo.

Empiezo a bajar de la cama, cuando mi mama se apresura a mi lado.

—No, Marley, regresa a la cama y yo preguntaré por ti.

_Sé que esto es horrible, pero no puedo evitar pensar, ¿qué diablos está haciendo mi madre aquí? Éste es el mayor cuidado que he visto en ella por mucho tiempo. _

Tori camina hasta mi cama y pune su mano sobre la mía.

—Cuando traté de comunicarme contigo, tu mamá contestó tu teléfono. Dijo que estabas en el hospital, y yo me puse tan asustada. No supe nada hasta que finalmente llegué al hospital que estabas a salvo. Quiero decir, ella dijo que estabas bien, pero necesitaba estar segura. No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te pasara. Quizás no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se siente como si te hubiera conocido toda mi vida.

No espera que respondiera.

—Marley, sabes que él estará bien, ¿verdad? —Miro a Tori directamente a sus ojos.

—Eso espero.

Mientras espero que mi madre regrese para poder saber algo sobre Ryder, es la peor clase de dolor. Cualquier cosa pasa por tu mente.

_Antes de subirme al Jeep, ¿le dije que lo amaba? ¿En realidad sabe los sentimientos tengo por él? _

Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad antes de que mi mamá finalmente regrese.

—Bueno, ¿qué te dijeron?

Me ve con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

—Charlie, él no está bien, eventualmente estará físicamente bien. Tuvo muchas heridas. Tuvo una conmoción cerebral y una lesión en el cuello. Pero sobre todo, su rodilla está híper extendida y necesitará cirugía.

Todo esto estaba en griego para mí.

—Bien, ¿qué significa una rodilla híper extendida?

—Bueno, por lo que entendí, el impacto del accidente causó que su rodilla fuera empujada hacia adentro, haciendo que se torciera de una forma no natural. Marley, esto significa que sus oportunidades para jugar fútbol son muy pocas. Para ser honesta, probablemente nunca vuelva a jugar futbol. Su carrera y sus esperanzas de una beca están terminadas.

Cierro mis ojos, dejándolos cerrados y me continuo repitiendo a mí misma: "Está vivo, está vivo. Estará bien, está vivo".

Miro a mi madre.

—Necesito verlo, mamá. Necesito verlo por mí misma, tengo que hacerlo.

—Primero, necesitamos hablar con tu doctor antes de permitir levantarte de esta cama, y honestamente no sé si le permiten visitas. Necesitamos checarlo con sus padres.

Amo a la mamá de Ryder y ahora sé de dónde había sacado esos hermosos ojos azules. Su padre era solamente maravilloso. La primera vez que me conoció terminé recibiendo un enorme abrazo de oso. Los amé inmediatamente y ellos fueron tan acogedores conmigo. No me habían permitido que los llamara señor y señora Lynn. Ellos eran Robert y Carol para mí. Sabía que eran la razón de que su hijo fuera de esa forma. Ellos lo criaron para ser un perfecto caballero.

—Mamá, por favor, consigue al maldito doctor y hablemos con él. Necesito ver a Ryder tan pronto como sea posible.

Normalmente no digo nada parecido, incluso nada cercano a una maldición con mi mamá, pero ella no dice nada y sale del cuarto para encontrar al doctor.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Marley está en Polyvore**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Marley POV**

Él me necesita y debería estar allí a su lado. Mi corazón se siente como si fuera a estallar fuera de mi pecho. Nunca dudé de mi amor por él, nunca. Sé, sin la sombra de una duda que él tiene mi corazón y yo tengo el suyo. No estoy segura de cómo tomará las noticias, y siento como si necesitara estar allí. Estoy asustada, aterrada y siento una mezcla de emociones. Todos los pensamientos están proliferándose cuando mi madre entra, con un viejo Doctor con una cara amable.

—Marley, soy el Dr. Bennett, fuiste traída porque estabas en estado de shock. Creo que presenciaste el trauma del accidente y viste a alguien que dicen era muy cercano, enviado hacia el borde. No veo un problema en darte el alta. Sin embargo, me gustaría tenerte esta noche sólo para asegurarme de que descansas un poco. En cuanto los padres de Ryder consientan que lo veas, no tengo ninguna objeción en que lo hagas. Sin embargo, si dejas esta habitación esta noche, lo harás en una silla de ruedas y no quiero que argumentes sobre esto.

_¡El hombre hace que esto parezca un negocio!_ Miro a mi madre, esperando que me diga que no voy a ningún lugar y que me atará a la cama si siquiera pienso en dejarla. Sorprendentemente parece triste y cansada y no veo mucha resistencia en su cara. No estoy segura si esto es por mi culpa, Ryder o toda la situación, pero pienso que ella no va a pelear conmigo.

—Mamá, ¿podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Levanto la vista hacia ella con ojos suplicantes solo en caso de que la haya malinterpretado y pensara en decirme que no. Se acerca a la puerta y justo detrás hay una de esas sillas de ruedas horribles que sé que no voy a ser capaz de escapar de montarla.

—Gracias, mamá.

Me detengo y la miro. Quiero que sepa que verdaderamente aprecio esto. Ella rueda el horrible artefacto hacia mí. Me siento y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, se inclina y susurra en mi oído:

—Lo sé.

Esto es lo más que me he conectado con mi mamá alguna vez. Puedo decir que no toma mis sentimientos por Ryder ligeramente. Nunca he traído un tipo a casa antes, y pienso que sabe que no lo haría, a menos que tuviera algunos sentimientos serios por él. No sé si ayuda, pero valoro el hecho de que lo reciba y no tenga que luchar con ella. Es la conversación más importante que he tenido con ella en años. La parte más triste es, que tuvo mi novio que tener un accidente para hacer que todo esto suceda.

Pienso que no ha pasado desapercibido que mi papá no está aquí y estoy segura que no preguntaré donde diablos está.

—Muy bien, Marley, vamos a hablar con los padres de Ryder y vamos a conseguir que vayas ahí.

Me doy la vuelta por completo olvidando incluso que Tori está en la habitación, ella ha estado muy tranquila.

—Sólo para que sepas, Marley, no irás sin mí, iré contigo. —Justo como es Tori y su locura, mira a mi madre y le dice—: Voy con ella. —Agarra los mangos y comienza a llevarme hacia fuera.

Sinceramente, no sé lo que haría sin ella y le lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Al parecer, su habitación está un piso abajo. El paseo es insoportable. ¿Sabes cuándo conduces hacia algún lugar que no deseas ir y tienes que estar ahí muy rápido, luego cuándo estas apurado y es como si el tiempo se detuviera y se tarda una eternidad? Así es exactamente cómo se siente.

Finalmente nos detenemos en una puerta. Me asomo y veo a sus padres rodeando una cama y lo que se asemeja a un Ryder durmiendo. Aunque no se parece a mí Ryder.

Mi Ryder es sonriente, travieso, bromista y saludable. Este Ryder está rodeado por sonidos, ruidos, pitidos y su cara esta hinchada, cortada y magullada.

Mi corazón está adolorido.

Sus padres levantan la vista, cuando finalmente se dan cuenta de mi presencia y su dulce madre me sonríe.

—Marley, puedes entrar, él querría que estuvieras aquí.

No quiero entrometerme o ser presuntuosa, así que pregunto:

—¿Están seguros? No quiero entrometerme.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza como si eso fuera una pregunta extraña y me señala para que me acerque.

Carol mira a mi madre, sonríe y dice:

—Gracias por traerla aquí. Él desearía estar cerca de ella.

Mi mamá parece incómoda, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Viendo el extraño intercambio y un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de mi madre, decidí interrumpir rápidamente. Esperando no ser tan grosera, pero lista para dirigir la conversación.

—¿Ha despertado?

Su padre me mira con tanta tristeza.

—Despertó, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para preguntar sobre ti y asegurarse que estabas a salvo.

_Mi Dios, qué clase de tipo es. Yace aquí y el primer pensamiento en su mente, soy yo y mi seguridad. _

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, hasta que Tori me entrega un pañuelo de papel.

—¿Sabes algo, acerca de sus lesiones y... esas cosas?

No puedo decir lo que estoy segura que todos están pensando. Hace que sea tan definitivo al decirlo en voz alta y reconociendo el hecho de que ninguna carrera que Ryder pudo o no haber tenido en el fútbol, ahora está absoluta y completamente terminada.

Su madre habla:

—No, no hemos tenido esa conversación aún. Necesitaremos esperar hasta que esté despierto el tiempo suficiente. Los medicamentos que le dieron para el dolor lo están manteniendo completamente ido. Quieren mantenerlo cómodo hasta que se realice la cirugía de la rodilla, la cual la harán a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Puedo estar aquí? ¿Me puedo quedar?

Su madre, que tiene la cara más amable, sonríe suavemente hacia mí.

—Marley estoy segura de que no hay nada que le gustaría más a Ryder. Eres siempre bienvenida, eres de la familia.

Oírla decir esas palabras provocó que las lágrimas caigan libres por mi cara. Hay tanto significado detrás de ellas. No pienso que pudiera olvidarlas alguna vez.

Echo un vistazo alrededor mientras estoy limpiando mis ojos, no deseando que nadie vea lo que esas palabras significan para mí. Me doy cuenta de mi mamá mirando, pretendiendo que nunca las escuchó, pero veo una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. En el momento que me atrapa mirándola, su cara cambia a la indiferencia. Como si nunca le hubiera molestado.

Carol comienza a limpiarse los ojos, cuando habla de nuevo.

—Él te ama, y sé que lo sabes. Nunca había traído una chica a casa. Así que lo supimos cuando te trajo tan temprano en tu relación, eres especial.

La única persona que alguna vez me llamó especial fue su hijo, que ha estado a punto de perforarse por pensar en mí. Finalmente lo consigo y veo a Ryder hacerse daño, por mí, realmente lo veo y lo creo.

Me giro a ver a mi mamá y le digo:

—Quiero estar aquí tanto como pueda, necesito hacerlo. —No estoy segura de qué tipo de reacción voy a recibir y solo estoy esperando una discusión—. Por favor, mamá —ruego desesperadamente.

Ella suspira.

—Trabajaremos en algo donde no pierdas el trabajo escolar y estoy segura de que también podrás estar aquí.

No estoy esperando esta reacción. Asiento con la cabeza por la comprensión y acuerdo:

—Está bien, mamá.

—Sin embargo, ahora que hemos decidido esto, es el momento de que vuelvas a tu habitación y a la cama, ¿trato?

¿_Quién soy yo para cuestionarla en este momento? _Voy a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera, siempre que logre permanecer y estar aquí para y con Ryder cuando se despierte, cualquier cosa.

—¿Tori, por favor, me llevarías cerca de la cama?

Ella no me pregunta, sólo sabe lo que necesito y lo que quiero hacer.

Lo miro de cerca viendo sólo _mi _Ryder y me inclino sobre él dándole un casto beso en los labios. Entonces me inclino en su oído esperando que pueda oír hasta la última palabra de lo que estoy a punto de susurrarle cuando le digo:

—Te amo, _mi _Ryder.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla de ruedas y atrapo un vislumbre de su madre y su padre cogidos de la mano, su madre de pie allí con lágrimas en sus ojos. No miro por mucho tiempo, si lo hago, podría empezar a llorar de nuevo. No necesito hacer eso. Necesito ser fuerte. Me necesita estando fuerte.

Su madre se acerca, apoya su mano en mi hombro y le da un ligero apretón. Algo tan pequeño, que significa mucho. Sólo una pequeña muestra de la comodidad, incluso en su momento de preocupación y desesperación, significa mucho.

Tori empieza a llevarme hacia a mi habitación y una vez que llegamos allí, me subo de regreso a la cama.

Me doy cuenta de lo muy agotada que realmente estoy, física y emocionalmente. Tori mira a mi mamá.

—Me aseguraré de que Marley consiga todo su trabajo escolar —dijo .

Sonrío con admiración hacia ella y mi mamá no duda en darle las gracias y decirle que también llamará a la escuela para que sepan lo que está pasando.

Caí dormida con Tori diciéndome que todo estará bien, mi madre en la silla encontrando una posición cómoda para la noche y los pensamientos de Ryder y sólo Ryder corriendo a través de mi mente.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

¿Qué pasó, por qué no puedo ver nada y dónde estoy? Sólo veo oscuridad, tono negro. ¿Por qué no abro mis ojos?

Estoy luchando y tratando de llevar el movimiento de mis piernas, pero no estoy haciendo ningún progreso.

Estoy tratando tan difícil de recordar y sólo puedo ver destellos, partes y piezas y está ahí, colgando hacia fuera delante de mí como una zanahoria. Está en la punta de mi mente, pero... Oigo voces. Un par suenan familiar y cuanto más hablan, más las reconozco.

Todavía parece que no puedo abrir los ojos ni recordar nada...

Debería detenerme y escuchar, tratar de recordar. Tal vez ellos me den una idea de lo que está pasando.

Me siento confuso y letárgico y estoy muy cansado, pero tengo que aguantar. Tan pronto como dejo de luchar recuerdo a la única persona que significa más para mí.

Marley.

_Marley_, me pongo a gritar. Mi boca parece que no puede formar ninguna palabra y no se abre. Debo estar gritando únicamente en mi mente. Me siento muy frustrado. Quiero golpear mi puño en algo, cualquier cosa, pero no puedo hacer que mis miembros se mueven en absoluto. Aun así... Marley. ¿Dónde está _mi _Marley?

Las voces parecen estar más cerca. Sí, están cada vez más cerca. Mientras más se acercan más familiar. De repente todos los clics se juntan como un relámpago y un destello de trueno. Todo se derrumba de nuevo con fuerza.

Me acuerdo, me acuerdo de todo.

El accidente, tuve un accidente. Tengo que estar en un hospital.

Esas voces, esos son mis padres. La voz que no reconozco debe ser mi Doctor. No sé lo que están diciendo. Está todo muy amortiguado. Pero recuerdo.

Oh, Marley... Espero que esté bien y no le duela. La recuerdo siguiendo detrás de mí. Seguramente ella no estuvo involucrada en ello. Estaba a una buena distancia suficiente detrás de mí.

No recuerdo haber visto el vehículo en sentido contrario que se acercaba a mí, sólo que nuestra colisión era inevitable. Recuerdo haber pensado en ella justo antes.

Lo mucho que la amo y cuán agradecido le estoy a Dios por traérmela. Nunca he sido súper religioso, pero sé que ella era para mí. Esto lo sé sin lugar a dudas.

Fue hecha para mí.

Todo en ella me encanta, cuando viene corriendo hacia mí. Su bondad hacia los demás, su sonrisa cuando la hago reír. Su rubor, que aparecía cuando decía algo que la avergonzaba.

Normalmente la vergüenza era por algo inocente que le decía, como lo hermosa que es, o cómo podía escuchar su voz hermosa angelical todo el día. Pero a veces, a veces el rubor era porque le decía lo mucho que la quería, en todos los sentidos y formas. Esto siempre se lo dije con una cara seria y ella sabía qué quería decir cada palabra.

Ella estaba empezando a llegar a esa conclusión por sí misma.

Gracias a Dios.

Su papá seguro hizo un número en ella. Por desgracia, los años de escuchar a su papá abusar verbalmente de ella en el departamento de miradas, tomaría mucho tiempo para superarlo. Me alegro de que por fin empiece a adivinar mis sentimientos por ella.

Cómo cualquier padre podría decir lo que él le hizo a su hija, nunca lo entenderé.

Yo sabía una cosa, nunca le dejaría hablarle así de nuevo. Nunca he tenido la sensación de que ella era "normal". Mi Marley no es normal. Es inteligente, amable, hermosa en todos los sentidos. Si me llevo una eternidad para que ella vea esto por sí misma lo haría.

Movería cielo y tierra por ella. De repente oigo una voz que estará marcada para siempre en mi mente.

Oigo a _mi _Marley.

Ella está con mis padres... Si pudiera la haría sonreír. Mis padres amaron a Marley la primera vez que la conocieron. La querían casi tanto como yo lo hago. Nunca había llevado a alguien a casa lo suficientemente importante para mí como para que se reuniera con ellos. Ellos sabían que ella era especial. En el momento en que se la presenté mi papá llamó mi atención y me guiñó un ojo con su señal de aprobación. Supe en ese momento que era un caso perdido. En realidad, ya lo sabía, pero era mucho más arraigada y nunca estaba más seguro.

Mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja y viéndola envolver sus brazos alrededor de Marley y llevarla adentro como parte de la familia, fue la guinda del pastel. Fue una noche divertida. Nos reímos y yo nunca había visto a Marley tan a gusto.

Recuerdo a mi madre tirándome a un lado y diciéndome lo hermosa y maravillosa que era. Nunca dudé de que les gustara ella. Sabía que iban a ver exactamente lo que vi.

Me hizo sentir muy feliz y emocionado de saber que ella estaba allí. Las tres personas que más quiero en el mundo en un solo lugar.

Por supuesto que no es un lugar en el que quería estar.

La conversación parece estar en silencio. No sé cómo, pero tengo la sensación de una presencia y sé que es ella. Siento que toma mi mano.

Qué no daría por ser capaz de moverme, abrir los ojos y abrazarla. Decirle que estoy bien y que estoy aquí...

Ella está tan cerca. La siento tan cerca. Está en mi piel y marcada en mí. Una parte de mí. Mi mano que está sosteniendo, está tratando desesperadamente de apretarla.

De repente puedo olerla.

Siento su susurro en mi oído. Puedo oírla, santo infierno puedo oírla. Quiero gritar tan condenadamente mal que puedo oírla. Darle un poco de idea de que sé que está ahí, pero mi estúpido cuerpo no se mueve.

Sin embargo, las más hermosas palabras que alguna vez han adornado su boca me susurrado al oído.

—Te amo, _mi _Ryder.

Dios mío, cómo la amo, y quisiera poder decirle lo mucho. Entonces siento su cálido aliento, como me besa suavemente en los labios.

Tengo que despertar. Tengo que despertar, pero estoy tan cansado y me siento empezando a caer. No puedo aguantar más.

Me estoy cayendo y la última cosa en mi mente es Marley. _Mi _Marley.


	16. Chapter 15

Me despierto olvidando donde estoy, hasta que todo regresa estrellándose contra mí como un horrible sueño.

Ryder herido, el accidente de auto, la cirugía y no más fútbol. Un sentimiento de terror se apodera de mí.

Miro hacia la silla donde mi madre sigue profundamente dormida, roncando tranquilamente.

Necesito salir de aquí, comprobar cómo esta él, solo para verlo.

Algo para calmar el doloroso presentimiento, que se ha asentado en la boca de mi estómago.

Solo verlo antes de su cirugía ayudará. Estoy segura.

No me molesto en despertar a mi madre, sabiendo muy bien que sabrá a donde he ido, en caso de que se despierte y no me viera.

Hago el traicionero camino hacia su habitación. Al entrar a la habitación, sonreí a los padres de Ryder, quienes están hablando con quien asumo es el doctor.

En cuanto me acerco a su madre, instantáneamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío abrazándome fuerte. Es una sensación rara, sentirse querida. Es extraño para mí. Sin embargo así es Carol. En tan poco tiempo ellos me han aceptado como parte de su familia.

Tomo la oportunidad para mirar a Ryder, quien sigue dormido y dirijo mi atención hacia las palabras del doctor.

—La cirugía empezará a las ocho y puede durar entre tres y cinco horas. Todo dependerá de lo que veamos cuando estemos dentro. Nos lo llevaremos en unos veinte minutos para prepararlo.

Vuelvo a respirar, cosa que no me había percatado de haber sostenido. Estoy nerviosa y asustada por él, sus padres y por mí. Su madre debió sentir lo mismo porque apretó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros sosteniéndole firmemente contra ella, como si sintiera que yo necesitaba el mismo consuelo que ella.

Debí bloquear el resto de la conversación, porque lo siguiente que veo, es el doctor yéndose por la puerta.

No dudo ni por un segundo que Ryder estará bien, pero las cirugías en general son un asunto que asustan.

Carol me mira sin otra cosa que bondad en sus ojos y es la primera en hablar.

—Marley querida, él estará dentro del quirófano por un tiempo. Quiero que vayas a casa, duermas un poco, tomes un baño y regreses en cuanto puedas.

Suelto un pesado suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza en modo de aceptación.

—Bien, pero regresaré de inmediato. Dormí anoche, pero tienes razón, definitivamente debería comer y tomarme un baño. Después volveré.

—Sé que lo harás y no hay nada que me gustaría más. —Carol se acerca y vuelve a darme un apretón.

Quiero despedirme de Ryder antes de irme, solo para hacerle saber que estoy aquí y regresaré pronto.

Me acerco a su cama y peino su cabello, sintiendo su suavidad, recordando cuando todo estaba bien antes del accidente. Me inclino y le susurró al oído:

—Te amo, bebé, y regresaré pronto, no te preocupes, no estaré lejos por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Beso suavemente sus labios y me volteo para darle a Robert y Carol un abrazo a cada uno, antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, veo a mi madre despertándose y le cuento los detalles. Inmediatamente puedo ver que habrá problemas.

—¿Realmente crees que tu padre va a dejarte regresar aquí? —pregunta mi madre—. Te das cuenta que esta es una innecesaria pelea esperando a suceder, ¿verdad?

Su actitud y conducta cambiaron totalmente desde anoche. Es como si todo hubiera sido un acto. Nunca fui irrespetuosa con mi madre. Tal vez un poco anoche, pero estaba enojada y no sabía lo que estaba pasando con Ryder y había dicho por favor.

Me digo a mi misma: _Marley, aquí está tu oportunidad para hacerle frente por ti misma. _

Seguro, la habitación del hospital podría no ser el mejor lugar para hacer esto, pero al diablo, no me importa. Necesito hacer esto y las cosas necesitan ser dichas.

Finalmente dejo salir todo y digo:

—¿Siquiera sabes por lo que estoy lidiando y por lo que he estado pasando en casa? ¿Alguna vez prestas atención? ¿O mejor aún, te has dado cuenta o pensado lo que me han hecho los comentarios de papá? Me siento dañada, mamá. Lo único bueno en mi vida ahora es Ryder. Es la única persona que alguna vez me ha ayudado a sentirme bien conmigo misma.

No puedo impedir que las lágrimas se escapen y simplemente las dejo salir. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que al dejar salir todo, a veces todo encaja y lo entiendes? Esto es un momento de claridad para mí. Empiezo a examinar cómo debería ser una madre. Una madre debería hacer más. Ellas tienen que protegerte y alejar a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. He sido lastimada toda mi vida o al menos desde que tengo recuerdos. Tuve que ver a otra familia y su forma de tratarse para darme cuenta de lo que yo vivo no es normal. Nada de esto lo es. Mi madre daba excusas y dejaba la habitación, o se quedaba sentada y escuchando todo. ¿Quién hace eso? Esto no es como debería de ser.

Tomo un momento para recordar a Carol y su relación con Ryder. Entrar a su casa por primera vez fue una prueba para mis nervios por decir lo menos. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí y veía como realmente se trataban unos a otros, más veía como sería tener algo así para mí. O cualquier tipo de amor por parte de mi padre. Mi padre actúa como si me odiara. ¿Pero por qué?

¿Qué le habré hecho para que me odie de esa forma? Nunca me metí en problemas. Siempre hice lo que se me pedía. Incluso recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Shelby, la madre de Tori. Lo cómoda y segura que me sentí en el minuto que entré a su casa. Los padres de Tori están divorciados, pero no parecía perturbar a ninguno de los dos. O por lo menos daban esa imagen.

_La Sra. Easton caminó hacia mí, dándome un abrazo maternal. Retrocedió un poco, dejando sus manos sobre mis brazos. _

—_Marley, estoy tan contenta de conocerte al fin. Tori habla de ti todo el tiempo. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga con ella, eres tan linda como Tori dijo que eras. _

_Todavía me estaba acostumbrando a que me dijeran linda y recuerdo sonrojarme. _

—_Gracias Sra. Easton —contesté. _

—_Oh, Marley, por favor, no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja —Se rió—. Por favor, llámame Elena. _

_Tori es la versión joven de su madre. Recuerdo que pensé que Shelby realmente se parecía a una hermana mayor. _

_Nos reímos y bromeamos el resto de la tarde hasta que tuve que regresar a casa. Recuerdo no querer regresar. _

_Ver a madre e hija riendo y bromeando era completamente extraño para mí y me hizo sentir triste, pero feliz que Tori tuviera ese tipo de relación con su madre. _

Recordar todo eso por fin me hace regresar al presente. Mi mente está a mil por horas y allí esta ella sentada. Sin decir una palabra. Mamá parece tener algo que decir, o al menos está pensando sobre algo, pero no se ve como si quisiera compartirlo.

—Bueno, supongo que no tienes nada que decir, así que me voy. Necesito llegar a casa, bañarme y comer y después regresaré. Si a papá no le gusta, lo trataremos después.

Ella no trata de detenerme mientras me volteo para salir. Lo triste es que se ve un poco destruida y triste. Siento lástima por ella. Tal vez no debería, después de lo que he tenido que pasar, pero no lo puedo evitar. La dejo ahí sentada, mientras me encamino a casa.

El camino a casa fue horrible. Aunque dormí anoche, me siento emocionalmente drenada.

Estoy tan asustada por Ryder, pero mi corazón me dice que tengo que seguir siendo fuerte y que él estará bien.

En cuento llego a casa llamo a Tori, mientras me hago un sándwich. Tori debió de estar esperando mi llamada porque contesta al instante.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo está Ryder?

Solo al escucharla preguntarme por él, me quiebro. Supongo que sabía que podía hacerlo con ella. A pesar de tratar desesperadamente de mantenerme fuerte. Como la buena amiga que es, ella me deja.

Finalmente estoy lo suficientemente calmada para contestarle.

—Debe de estar en el quirófano ahora. —Le explico todo lo que el doctor nos dijo. Pero para cuando termino, ella se queda callada por unos segundos.

—Marley, él realmente va a necesitarte, el futbol lo es todo para él. Él representa el condado, demonios, es la estrella del condado.

No me estaba diciendo nada que no supiera, o que no temiera. Tenía los mismos pensamientos pasando por mi mente. De hecho, estaba más preocupada sobre eso, que por su cirugía.

—Lo sé, Tor, lo sé. Gracias por escuchar, realmente lo aprecio. Necesito comer, bañarme y volver al hospital en cuento pueda —Escucho un ruidoso suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea así que sé que Tori tiene algo que decir pero se lo guarda para ella—. Simplemente dilo, Tori.

—Mira, todo lo que quiero decir es que si no te cuidas entonces no serás de ayuda para él. Sabes que cuando se despierte te necesitará y cuando se entere sobre el asunto de sus rodillas, va a pasar por un mal momento para aceptarlo.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso, Tori —le ladro.

Automáticamente lo lamento y me siento como una mierda por contestarle así, pero maldición, todo esto ya paso por mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, me siento mal y ella no merece eso, siempre ha esto ahí para mí.

—Realmente lo siento, Tori, no quise contestarte así. Solo estoy cansada, hambrienta y sucia, y creo que huelo mal.

Y simplemente así, la Tori que conozco y amo me perdona, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces.

—Lo sé, Marley, puedo olerte a través del teléfono. Mete tu apestoso trasero en la bañera. Llegaste a un punto en el que esto es mucho más importante que comer.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso. Bien, el baño será. Te llamaré cuando Ryder salga del quirófano.

Colgué, agradecida de que mi amiga estuviera ahí y que fuera tan considerada. Me meto en la ducha y espero que eso me ayude en despertarme de esta maldita pesadilla. Mientras estoy bajo el agua, simplemente dejo que caiga sobre mí. Me quedo ahí hasta que el agua caliente se agota y salgo sin sentirme mejor, con la excepción que estoy limpia.

Me apuro en vestirme, comer y prepararme para regresar con _mi _chico.

* * *

Ya casi estoy en el hospital. Me obligué a alejarme por tres horas completas, pensando que cuando estuviera de regreso, seguramente él ya estaría fuera de cirugía.

Mis niveles de ansiedad estaban alcanzando nuevas alturas.

Parece como si me estuviera tomando una eternidad llegar allí. Cuando me estacione y llegue a la sala de espera donde deberían estar Robert y Carol, a menos que, por supuesto la operación haya terminado.

Tan pronto como camino dentro del área de espera, sólo veo a Robert.

Inmediatamente me alcanza, dándome lo que ahora llamo, su tradicional abrazo de oso.

—Ya salió de la cirugía, está en su cuarto. Esta inconsciente y todo salió realmente bien.

—¿Puedo verlo? Por favor.

Me da una suave sonrisa y dice:

—Por supuesto, eres de la familia, vamos. Lo cambiaron a un cuarto diferente.

Todavía no me acostumbro a tanta amabilidad.

—Gracias —murmuro, él me guía el camino y lo seguí.

Nos paramos en la entrada del cuarto de Ryder y me asomo, no estando segura de lo que puedo encontrar. Miro dentro y lo veo con Carol sentada a su lado.

Mientras me acerco a su cama veo que sus ojos ya están abiertos, pero se ve drogado. No puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Hola, Ryd. —Podría perderme en sus ojos.

Sus labios se tuercen hacia un lado en su tradicional sonrisa.

—Hola, bebé. —Escucharlo decir eso hace que mi interior se vuelva gelatina.

—Te he extrañado, lo sabes.

Se ve como si tuviera dolor. Como si presintiera mis pensamientos, dice:

—En este momento, honestamente no siento nada. Me han dado muy buenas drogas para el dolor. Estaba tan preocupado por ti y estoy tan contento de ver que estás bien. ¿Te había dicho que estás buenísima? —Sólo alguien como Ryder podría ser ligeramente impropio.

—¡Ryder! —digo.

Se ríe con su sexy risa.

—Bueno, no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, lo sabes.

Paso un par de horas con Ryder a un lado de su cama, mientras él despierta y duerme nuevamente dentro de la inconsciencia. Robert y Carol entran y salen del cuarto. Finalmente, sabiendo que estoy aquí y sintiéndose lo suficientemente cómodos para irse, van a casa a tomar una ducha, diciendo que regresarán en una hora. El doctor dijo que Ryd estaría así por varias horas. Sentarme a un lado de él, solos nosotros dos, me da la oportunidad de realmente examinarlo. Los rasgos de Ryder son masculinos, pero continúan siendo hermosos. Sonrío ligeramente, pensando qué comentario coqueto obtendría de él si me escuchara decirlo en voz alta. Esto es tan irreal para mí, que este chico caliente me haya escogido a mí sobre otras chicas. No es solo cómo luce, sino su amabilidad y su sentido del humor. Es también la manera en que me hace sentir y como odió la forma en que mi padre me trató el día que fue a cenar con nosotros.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Robert y Carol regresen, los tres nos sentamos y platicamos. Era tan fácil hablar con ellos. Al poco rato, Ryder comienza a despertar, estando más alerta.

En el momento en que me ve claramente, sonrío.

—Hola Marley, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—No, tus padres me hicieron ir a casa a tomar una ducha y comer —digo con una sonrisa, obviamente olvidando nuestra conversación anterior.

—Bien, me alegro que hayan cuidado de ti, mientras yo no podía.

Les sonrío y miro a Ryder.

—Sí, son geniales.

Ryder mira hacia sus padres.

—¿Puedo tener unos minutos con Marley, por favor?

Me giro para verlos mientras salen y sonrío, agradecida por unos minutos a solas con él despierto.

Está tan decidido y serio. Sólo me mira. Comienzo a sentirme un poco cohibida.

—Te escuché, Marley —dice.

No entiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ryder, ¿qué estás…?

Me interrumpe.

—Cuando estabas aquí, supongo que fue ayer en la noche. Te sentí tomando mi mano, sentí tu beso en mis labios. Te escuché decirme que me amabas. Podía oír otras voces, pero te sentí y te escuché a ti. No sé qué haría sin ti. Estaba tan preocupado.

Estoy tan sorprendida de escuchar eso. He escuchado que este tipo de cosas pasan pero nunca he tenido una experiencia de primera mano.

Como si le diera consuelo extra digo:

—Mira, estoy aquí sana y salva, y te amo.

Toma mi mano y la pone sobre sus labios, gentilmente besando mis nudillos, y dice:

—Sí, lo sé.

Justo en ese momento escucho un ruido detrás de mí y veo a los padres de Ryder asomándose por la puerta. Sé que están ansiosos por hablar con Ryder y quitarse de encima la temida conversación.

Mi corazón me duele por él, y por lo que aún no sabe.

—¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir —dice Robert.

Me siento tan nerviosa sobre la inevitable conversación, y comienzo a sudar copiosamente.

Ryder debe sentir la tensión en mi mano, pero no me suelta ni al sentir mi palma sudando. De hecho, aprieta un poco más.

Robert empieza la conversación:

—Ryder, necesitamos hablar sobre tus lesiones y lo que estas implican.

Miro a Carol buscando cualquier señal de que necesitan que salga del cuarto para darles espacio. Ella sabe lo que mi mirada quiere decir, porque discretamente sacude su cabeza en señal de negación. Me alegra que me quiera aquí, porque es donde necesito estar.

—No hay una manera fácil de decir esto, salvo simplemente decirlo. Ryder, tienes lo que el doctor llama una rodilla híper extendida. Tu rodilla tuvo muchos traumatismos y ésta nunca estará igual que antes. Probablemente siempre tendrás problemas con la rodilla y jugar definitivamente empeorará el problema. No podrás jugar futbol nuevamente… podría híper extenderse nuevamente en cualquier momento.

Ryder suelta mi mano y cepilla su cabello, haciendo un desastre en el proceso. Incluso estando en una bata de hospital, herido y con moretones, no puedo evitar maravillarme de que mi novio se vea así de caliente.

Extraño el calor de su mano sobre la mía, hasta que dice:

—Marley, necesito hablar con mis padres y tú necesitas ir a casa.

En un instante un frío me recorre todo el cuerpo e inmediatamente temo lo peor.

Me siento tan herida. Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos y sé que él estará devastado cuando le digan sobre la seriedad de su lesión. De verdad lo sé, pero nunca me imaginé que él inmediatamente me haría a un lado.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuro.

Gira su cabeza para no mirarme y recibo su cortante confirmación, lo cual es todo lo que necesito para confirmar mi temor.

Murmura muy bajito, pero lo suficiente alto para escucharlo:

—Sí.

Sé que está dolido, pero seguramente no quiso decir eso. Me giro para ver la mirada de sus padres y observo el mismo dolor reflejado en sus caras. No puedo creerlo. Huyo del cuarto con lágrimas rodando por mi cara y con mi corazón roto.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Marley en Polyvore**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Marley POV**

Salgo corriendo de su cuarto lo más rápido que puedo por el hospital, mientras las personas me miran como si estuviese loca o mejor aún, como una loca que se ha escapado.

No me importa, solo sé que tengo que salir de ahí. Corro hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, donde mi querida Lexie está sentada. Sé que mi Jeep es mi único lugar seguro. Abro la puerta y me desplomo en el asiento del conductor, todo mientras lloro. Sacó mi iPod de mi bolso y me pongo los auriculares. Me siento en el estacionamiento del hospital escuchando una y otra vez la misma canción. No estoy lista para irme.

No hay manera de que esté lista para la reprimenda que me espera cuando llegue a casa. No dudo que mi papá pronto esté allí y que mi mamá le diga lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Algo tendrá que ser. No puedo esperar a cumplir 18 así puedo dejar ese lugar. No puedo soportarlo más.

No dudé sobre cómo Ryder se sentía sobre mí, pero estaría mintiendo si su rechazo no bajara mí ya baja autoestima. Muy en el fondo sabía que su reacción no era por mí, pero cuando ya no tienes la mejor impresión de ti mismo, es muy fácil empezar a dudar.

Cuando finalmente miro mi reloj para ver la hora, veo que ya han pasado dos horas. Estoy bastante asustada de irme y dirigirme a ese lugar infernal que llamo casa. Es como caminar hacia una trampa mortal. Sabes que va a ser malo, pero es sobre lo inesperado que tienes que preocuparte. Decido dejar de posponer lo inevitable y me dirijo hacia casa.

En el minuto que subo a la carretera mi corazón empieza a latir a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Oh, a quién estoy engañando, empezó el minuto que dejé el estacionamiento para venir a casa.

Me preparo mentalmente para la pelea que sé que está por llegar. Camino lo más despacio posible, porque, ¿para qué correr? Va a pasar de todos modos, desde ya lo puedo intentar retrasar lo más que pueda. Al minuto que abro la puerta, siento la tensión en el aire. Es difícil de describir, pero sé que hay algo a punto de reventar. Dejarlo salir con mi mamá fue algo extraordinario, y lo crean o no, me hacía sentir un poquito más libre. Me dejó empezar a ver las cosas de un modo más claro, con lo que respecta a cómo soy tratada.

Soy verbalmente atacada inmediatamente cuando escuchan cerrar la puerta. No voy a mentir, mi papá me asusta y me hace temblar. Mi mamá hace lo que le sale mejor. Mete su cola, baja su cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto conmigo y deja la habitación.

No puedo creer que mi anterior explosión no haya hecho ningún impacto en ella.

―¿Dónde has estado y qué diablos estás pensando en faltar a la escuela? Por un chico nada menos ―dice mi papá cínicamente.

Ahora ahí es donde estoy confundida. Me refiero a que Ryder tuvo un accidente y me tuvieron toda la noche en el hospital. Mi papá nunca apareció o llamó para ver cómo estaba, pero seguramente era razón suficiente para faltar a la escuela. Me acuerdo de ver a los padres de Ryder y ver cuán preocupados estaban por él. Esto me hace cuestionarme cosas. Sé que no me lastimé, pero no hay ninguna preocupación saliendo de él. Como si nada.

Está enojado porqué falté a la escuela. Soy buena estudiante y me puedo permitir no estar ahí por un tiempo. Algo se está mal, pero no puedo saber el qué.

¿Por qué no se preocupa por mí? ¿Qué he hecho? Todo desprecio sobre mí misma empieza a presionar en mi mente. Estoy odiando todo sobre mí misma en este momento. También me empiezo a cuestionar la razón por la que Ryder me apartó. No soy lo suficientemente bonita y tengo sobrepeso. No soy lo suficientemente buena. Mis ojos empiezan a aguarse pero estoy desesperada por mantener estas lágrimas dentro. Siento que estoy en el borde de hacer algo. No puedo aferrarme a esto por mucho tiempo.

Está repitiendo las cosas que escucho de él todo el tiempo. No eres lo suficientemente buena, trasero grande, fea y estúpida, no debemos olvidar estúpida.

Inspiro un suspiro tembloroso y digo:

―Bueno, papá, estuve en el hospital anoche y hoy me quería asegurar de que Ryder estaba bien. Creo que te alegará que me apartó y no creo que me quiera ver de nuevo.

―Ja, sabía que no duraría. Te dije que no eras lo suficientemente buena para él. Eres demasiado gorda y ni cerca de ser lo suficientemente bonita. Especialmente para un chico que va a llegar a muchos lugares y ambos sabemos que tú Marley, no irás a ninguna parte.

Estoy insensible y fría. Lo acepto. Lo acepto todo. Ni siquiera tengo la energía para defenderme a mí misma. No esta noche. Honestamente, estoy más disgustada sobre Ryder que lo que estoy por esta confrontación con mi papá. Esa es la cruda verdad. Para rematarlo todo, lloro. Dejo que mi papá me vea, porque no puedo aguantarlo más. Estaba esperando que hubiese llorado mi última lágrima en el estacionamiento del hospital. Desafortunadamente, ese no es el caso.

Finalmente escucho:

―Marley, solo vete y sal de mi vista. Ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarte.

Supongo que la pelea está oficialmente acabada. Me giro para irme y mi papá se asegura de clavar un último puñal antes de que me vaya de la habitación.

―Recuerda lo que digo, Marley. Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para él y es mejor si empiezas a pensar de ese modo y sobrepasas esta estúpida idea de que lo eres. Dolerá mucho menos.

Ahora, sé dónde él está equivocado y totalmente fuera de su mente, porque lo que estoy sintiendo ahora duele mucho más de lo alguna vez pensé posible.

Me doy vuelta y me voy, caminando solemnemente hacia mi habitación, como un cachorro que ha sido golpeado por su dueño, con el rabo entre las patas. El minuto que entro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella, rogando por la energía para llegar a la cama, En vez, ms pies me llevan a otro lugar y me encuentro parada enfrente de ese mismo maldito espejo. Ese espejo será mi muerte. Pienso que esta es mi propia forma de castigo.

Miro atentamente a la chica del culo feo mirándome. Sip, ahí está. Definitivamente no se ve como Brittany o Kitty. No, ella es sumamente ordinaria y común. No puedo soportar mirar a esta persona por más tiempo, así que me doy vuelta y me arrastro hacia mi cama. Agarro el edredón y lo extiendo sobre mi cabeza. El pensamiento de comer la cena apenas se registra en mi cabeza. Tengo que perder peso de todos modos. Mientras tanto, mi estómago ruge, pero no me importa y sé que se irá pronto. Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo cada cosa negativa sobre mí.

Los pensamientos giran y giran en mi mente, como una canción en repetición. Me quedo dormida pensando las peores cosas de mí y eventualmente me quedo sin lágrimas.

* * *

**Ryder POV**

Sé que la herí y no lo quise hacer, pero simplemente no puedo lidiar con ello en este momento. Tengo que averiguar qué voy a hacer. En toda mi maldita vida, el fútbol ha sido una amplia parte de mí. He vivido y respirado el fútbol desde que podía caminar. Es quién soy, y ahora eso me ha sido completamente arrebatado. Tengo muchas cosas que averiguar y simplemente no puedo estar con ella, no así. Incluso si aún siento esa martilleante necesidad y dolor por ella.

Pedirle que se marchase fue una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás he hecho en mi vida y me doy cuenta de que incluso podría perderla para bien al acabar esto.

Mi madre y padre me miran con ojos tristes. Mi padre habla primero.

—Sé que necesitas algo de tiempo. Estaremos en la sala de espera, si nos necesitas. Solo piensa en ello. Eres bueno en muchas cosas y tienes mucho que ofrecer al mundo además del fútbol. Piensa antes de cometer algún error gigante que no podrás reparar.

Mi madre se inclina y besa mi frente antes de girarse y caminar mano a mano con mi padre.

Estoy vacilando acerca de lo que mi futuro podrá tenderme, cuando veo a Jake asomar la cabeza por la entrada.

—Hey, hombre, ¿es un buen momento? Acabo de hablar con tus padres.

Resoplo en respuesta, no puedo evitarlo. Afortunadamente para mí dice:

—Bueno, no me importa si es un sí o un no, porque voy a entrar, así que puedes recuperarte. Acabo de ver a Marley irse, pero ella no me vio. Corrió pasándome con grandes lágrimas derramándose por su rostro. ¿Quieres explicarme qué fue todo eso? Sé que eres más listo que eso, Ryder. Sé que no la has rechazado por completo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es divertida, lista, una excelente cantante por lo que escucho y tan caliente como el infierno, incluso a pesar de que no lo sabe. Seamos realistas con que este es un gran giro.

No puedo evitar el gran suspiro que sale de mi boca.

—Ahora, ¿has terminado, o te gustaría continuar? Ya que estamos hablando de Marley, ¿desde cuándo notaste que es caliente?

No puedo evitar la punzada de celos que recorren mi cuerpo. Sé que Jake tiene ojos para cierta pelirroja bocazas, pero el hecho es que aun así notó Marley.

—Relájate, Ryder. Soy un chico y no puedo evitar notarlo. Por el amor de Dios, ¿crees que soy el único chico que ha prestado atención a sus curvas? Porque definitivamente no lo soy. Por no mencionar que es realmente dulce y diferente de la mayoría de las chicas con las que vamos al instituto.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy comenzando a ponerme seriamente enfadado. No me gusta nadie hablando de ella. No me malinterpreten, me gusta que los otros vean sus cualidades, pero no tan extensivamente como Jake lo está haciéndolo en estos cinco minutos de conversación.

—Bueno, ahora veo que tengo realmente tu atención. ¡Excelente! —dice Jake—. ¿Qué diablos estás intentando hacer? Tienes a esa increíble chica que piensa que cuelgas de la luna y ¿qué haces? La apartas tan lejos como humanamente es posible. ¿Por qué y para qué? No seas estúpido, hermano. Mataría por tener a una chica como Marley.

—Ahora, ¿has terminado? —pregunto. Jake me lanza su característica sonrisa de superioridad y se cruza de brazos como si se refiriese a los negocios.

—Por ahora.

Sé que es la única persona que me entiende por completo. Hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de infancia. Me conoce muy bien, mejor que Marley.

—Mira, Jake, todo lo que siempre he conocido y respirado es jugar al fútbol, y escuchar que nunca volveré a jugar es algo grande. Es quién soy y no sé qué seré sin eso. Todas las personas deberían entender eso.

—Aquí está lo que sé, Ryder, y escúchame bien. Sé que piensas que el fútbol es todo lo que eres, pero estás equivocado. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginar cómo te sientes y no estoy intentándolo. Solo estoy diciendo que hay más de ti que el fútbol, y que necesitas darte cuenta antes de que la pierdas. Porque lo harás si esperas demasiado. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte Sin embargo, entiendo y me doy cuenta de que tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Sé que tengo muchas cosas que averiguar y solo necesito tiempo, pero por ahora, necesito hacer esto por mí mismo, solo.

—Jake, pensaré en ello. ¿Contento?

Jake ladea la cabeza mirando al suelo y arrastra los pies de atrás a adelante, como si hubiese algo más pesando con fuerza en su mente. Probablemente más que eso, está pensando en Tori y de alguna manera me siento mal. También sé que está irritado conmigo, pero va a tener que sobreponerlo. Solo necesito tiempo. Aunque lleve tiempo, tengo que averiguarlo por mí mismo.

—Lo que sea, Ryder, te dejaré que te sientas de esta manera ahora, porque es reciente, acaba de ocurrir y todavía no te hiciste a la idea. Solo hazme un favor. —No me da una oportunidad para responder—. Que no te lleve mucho tiempo el hacerlo, porque si lo haces, probablemente ella no te esperará. Mira, soy tu mejor amigo y te apoyaré por completo. Solo que no quiero que cometas un error que no puedas reparar. ¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si no dijese nada?

Con esa última frase sale por la puerta.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ryder POV**

He estado atrapado en este maldito hospital durante varias semanas y lo odio. Tengo dificultad para caminar y la terapia es un dolor en el culo. Sé que hay días en que me siento aquí y tengo totalmente lástima por mí, y todos los días mis pensamientos van a la deriva hacia Marley.

Su dulzura y su hermosa sonrisa. Su caliente trasero que me hace pecar. Sé que debo mantener limpios mis pensamientos. No tengo ningún derecho a estar pensando en ella, después de la forma en que actué. Ni siquiera ha tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo. De hecho, no la culpo. Yo no lo haría tampoco. La empujé lejos. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. No podía hacerle frente. Puede ser que no fuera la mejor manera de manejar la situación, sólo necesitaba tiempo. Debería haberlo manejado mejor. Me alejé de la persona que significa más para mí que nadie. Tengo la sensación que la he roto. Sé lo frágil que es su autoestima, pero lo hice de cualquier manera. Me mata pensar que le hecho eso a ella. Estoy seguro que le pasa muchas cosas en su casa, cosas que aún no me ha dicho.

La parte triste es que nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ello hasta estoy metido en esta cama y ella ya se había ido. La idea de que ella se ha ido para siempre me mata más allá de las palabras.

Estar en este estado me ha causado a empujar a varias personas. No sólo a Marley. He sido frío y distante con mis padres, junto con Jake y mis otros amigos. Mi madre llegó al gran punto en llamarme idiota, de todos los nombres. Nunca la había oído llamarme de esa forma antes.

Supongo que eso me debería decir algo. Estoy en la cama, con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta, perfeccionando el arte de sentir lástima por mí mismo. Mientras estaba revolcándome, escucho una voz familiar acercándose a mi habitación.

—Ah, ahí está el cabeza de culo.

_Esto no va a ser divertido, _pienso. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Merezco cada onza de mierda que está a punto de darme. Me lo merezco y la verdad sea dicha que estoy muy sorprendido de que no ha estado aquí antes.

—Tori, tan amable de venir y unírteme a este agujero del infierno.

—Ay, dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo, Ryder. Sinceramente, no quiero oírlo. Te dije cuando comenzaste a ver Marley que no rompieras su corazón y ¿qué demonios hiciste? Has hecho exactamente eso. Voy a hablar y vas a escuchar, te guste o no.

—Como si tuviera alguna opción, Tori, sé que me lo merezco. Simplemente suéltalo.

Por extraño que parezca, Tori parecía sorprendida por mis comentarios. Ella no debe de haberse dado cuenta de cuán herido estoy por dentro. Cuán roto me siento. Sin contar los problemas de rodilla, los golpes y moretones, no me siento bien por dentro. No me siento entero. Me despierto cada maldito día pensando en Marley e imaginando todo el dolor que le he causado. Así que sé que merezco este comentario que Tori ha decidido darme. No voy a interrumpirla.

Tori toma una respiración profunda y puedo decir que será grande lo que me dirá.

—Seguía esperando que finalmente cayeras en la cuenta y acabaras llamándola. Decirle que cometiste un error, pero no. No lo hiciste. Reconozco que tienes algunas razones estúpidas, pero vamos ¿eres idiota? No ha sido la misma desde que la alejaste. Finalmente había comenzado a verse a sí misma de una manera mejor. Por favor, no me digas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, porque sé que lo sabes. Fuiste una gran razón para ella sentirse mejor sobre sí misma, vas y deshaces todo. Sé que es mucho para poner en tus hombros y que ella tiene que resolver algunas de estas cosas por sí misma. Tiene que aprender a ver lo increíblemente maravillosa y lo impresionante que ella es. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti, Ryder.

»La primera vez que se trasladó aquí, había una tristeza en ella que me atrajo y sabía que me necesitaba. La cosa es que yo la necesitaba de igual manera. Ella no tiene ni idea de cuánto. Ni siquiera hablamos como antes. Está muy callada y ensimismada. Me duele por ella. Tú y yo sabemos que hay más cosas que pasa en su casa de las que ha dejado ver. Te puedo decir que ni siquiera voy allí a menudo. Es como un espectáculo montado mientras hay _"compañía"._ Todos los días parece estar al borde, en cualquier momento que he estado allí. Así que estoy pidiéndote esto, Ryder. Si te importa, si verdaderamente de preocupa, por favor, por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer y supera esta mierda de la autocompasión ya, porque estas perjudicando a alguien más que a ti mismo. Estás hiriendo a los que te rodean. Incluso Jake, que normalmente no deja que nada le moleste, se ha visto afectado, porque sé que también lo rechazaste. Por favor, para. Sólo detente.

Y con eso Tori gira y camina derecha hacia la puerta.

Me quedo allí durante el resto de la tarde, analizando todas las cosas que dijo Tori. No creo poder sentirme más como un idiota. Pero lo hago. Me siento horrible. Cada cosa que Tori ha dicho es cierta.

Vi personalmente el dolor que ella había sufrido por su padre esa noche. Recuerdo como Marley había actuado después. Me di cuenta entonces de que algo no estaba bien. Ella estaba demasiado complaciente con él, algo que yo no podía entender. De hecho, su única respuesta fue avergonzarse, como si fuera algo normal para ella. Cuanto más pensaba en todas las cosas, más enojado me pongo. Sobre todo conmigo mismo y por no ver lo que estaba justo delante de mí todo el tiempo. Sabía que tenía que hacer esto bien, no estaba seguro de cómo o si podría.

* * *

**Marley POV**

No hay suficientes adjetivos para explicar cómo me siento. Estoy destrozada y perdida.

Lo que ocurrió entre Ryder y yo fue bastante malo. Sin embargo, la confrontación con mi padre de cerca me ha roto. No quiero comer. Tengo miedo de ganar algo de peso. Sólo quiero encender la música, ahogarme en mi misma y nunca despertar. Eso es todo lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Ir al instituto y regresar a casa. Hago los deberes, me pongo los auriculares y me voy a la cama.

Veo a Tori en el instituto y hablamos, pero no como antes y realmente no quiero hablar. Sinceramente, no quiero hablar con nadie. Pero tienes que amarla, esa chica continúa intentándolo. Me aguanta y para ser sincera, no entiendo por qué. No vale la pena el tiempo que gasta en mí. Incluso ahora la he visto recurrir a hablar con Jake.

Mi madre no me habla para nada. Es como si no existiera. A decir verdad, es como si ella tampoco existiera. Es como que si se hubiese rendido de vivir por completo. Sólo es como la sombra de una mujer que va a través de las emociones día a día.

Evito a mi padre a toda costa. Parece que a él le gusta también esa forma. Tanto tiempo como estoy fuera de su vista, el sale de la mía. Qué forma de existir.

He pensado en llamar a Ryder varias veces diferentes, pero entonces dejaría el teléfono abajo. No quiere verme o hablarme y si lo hacía tendría que escucharlo de él por ahora. El hecho de que estuviese tan feliz de verme en un momento, incluso decirme que me ama y después al siguiente instante, enviarme lejos sin mirar atrás. Sé que las cosas han cambiado por completo.

Regresar al instituto se suponía que era actuar como si la vida fuese _"normal,__"_ pero no me siento normal. Estoy herida y segura de que el dolor está grabado con claridad en mi cara. Lo intento, de verdad que lo hago. No puedo evitar más que pensar en que si su amor por mí todavía podría estar ahí. ¿Cómo puedo dejar ir a alguien con tanta facilidad?

Las zorras son zorras de nuevo. Supongo que con Ryder en el hospital y las palabras por los alrededores de que no está hablándome, imaginaran que ha terminado conmigo. Un día oí por casualidad a Kitty decir que no estaba sorprendida para nada ya que sabía que yo no sería capaz de mantener la atención de él por mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera. Que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pienso, _"Lo que sea.__"_ Aún estoy intentando simplemente ignorarla. Sin embargo, algunos días son más difíciles que los otros. A veces cuando camino por el pasillo no hay nada más que risitas y miradas. Estoy segura de que extraño a Ryder.

Jake es genial y todavía sale conmigo y con Tori. Ayuda a aligerar algo el estado de humor. Estudiosamente evitamos hablar de Ryder, lo cual es lo mejor. Creo que a Jake todavía le gusta Tori, pero se moderaba y solo está tomando la ruta de amigos con ella, ya que eso es todo lo que ella está ofreciéndole. Sin embargo, gracias a dios por él, definitivamente hace las cosas más llevaderas. Si camina con nosotros y escucha a alguien susurrando, les lanza una mirada. Él no cree que yo lo note o preste atención, pero lo hago. Siempre lo noto.

Tori y yo aún estamos practicando nuestra canción para el festival, pero con Ryder fuera, hemos tenido que cambiarla. Me gusta cantar lo que estoy sintiendo y con certeza no sentir lo que fue escogido, así que ahora hemos elegido una canción llamada _Catch My Breath_ de Kelly Clarkson, la cual es perfecta para como estoy sintiéndome en este momento. Estoy trabajando con "Catch My Breath," al igual que las canciones de estado de ánimo. Completamente apropiada. Si tengo que decírmelo a mí misma. Sólo nos quedan un par de días hasta el espectáculo al igual que para la fiesta de bienvenida. Casualmente, es la misma semana en que Ryder también está de regreso al instituto.

* * *

Mientras que antes estaba ansiosa por ir a la escuela, ahora necesitaba de todo mi esfuerzo, solo salir de la cama y estar presentable. Trato de poner en mi rostro una sonrisa por Tori. Ella no es estúpida y no dudo por un segundo que lo sabe, pero nunca me presiona. Es una de las razones por la que la adoro.

Así que aquí voy de nuevo, es casi como si reviviera el mismo día, una y otra vez, como la película Ground Hog Day. La misma mierda, cada día. La misma gente murmurando, puf.

Mientras entro al estacionamiento, echo un ojo y veo una sección completamente llena de gente. Es como un enorme enjambre de abejas. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando pero veo a Tori esperando recargada sobre su auto, esperando por mí. Tan pronto como la veo, le sonrío y le doy una mirada de locos como había hecho antes y me estaciono a su lado. No tengo ninguna reacción de su parte. Hmm, que raro. Me pregunto quién había arruinado su cereal esta mañana. Pienso que soy alguien con mala actitud.

Salto fuera del auto y cierro con un portazo. Tratando de ponerla de mejor humor, camino hacia ella y siento la necesidad de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros y digo con una voz de bebé:

—¿Que está mal, alguien se levantó por el lado incorrecto de la cama?

Probablemente está pensando que estoy loca, considerando mi comportamiento de antes. Se veía como si necesitara un poco de cariñosa atención, y solo Dios sabe que ella ha hecho lo mismo por mí antes, así que era lo menos que podía hacer ahora. Solo estaba mirándome con su cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Tori? Estás asustándome —Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta. Es como una cachetada en mi rostro. El enjambre de abejas. Él está aquí. Mi corazón empieza a latir como un tren frenético y juro que ella puede oírlo.

—Si —dice—, él está aquí.

Todo lo que Tori puede hacer es asentir. Como si lo percibiera, repentinamente todos se apartan como siendo parte del mar rojo y el enjambre se separa. Unos se van por un lado y otros por el otro. Y allí, en el medio, veo a Ryder recargado contra su auto con un par de muletas y una de las "zorras" a su lado. Se gira y me mira, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Nos miramos, pero solo por un momento antes que él aleje su mirada. No se mueve, solo está parado allí.

No puedo evitar pensar: _él apartó su mirada… _Las "zorras" están sonriendo con superioridad y disfrutando completamente del show. Bueno, no voy a darles lo que quieren. No puedo estar de pie aquí. Necesito irme. Veo a Jake en el grupo que rodea a Ryder, se gira y nos mira. Veo que Jake empieza a caminar hacia nosotras. Siento la urgencia de vomitar pero estoy segura como el infierno que no puedo hacer eso. Nunca escucho como termina esto. Lo aguanto y levanto mi cabeza. No dejaría que vieran una reacción en mí. Tori cruza sus brazos con los míos mientras Jake nos alcanza y me ayuda a marcharme.

No recuerdo caminar hacia el baño. Solo sé que estoy ahí y después Tori me está preguntando si estoy bien, antes de ir adentro. Lo siguiente que sé es estar viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Por supuesto, pensamientos estúpidos están pasando por mi mente. Soy fea y gorda, ¿por qué él querría estar conmigo cuando puede estar con Kitty o Brittany? No soy nadie, eso es lo que dice mi papá y Dios sabe que mi mamá también debe de creer eso de mí. Ella nunca da su opinión, así que debe estar de acuerdo. Me menosprecio completamente, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. No había escuchado a Tori entrar. Estoy completamente consumida por mi pena y tratando desesperadamente de no llorar.

—Es mejor que pares toda tu mierda, se lo que estás pensando —dice Tori. Intento poner mi cara de estúpida como diciéndole, ¿de qué estás hablando? Pero ella me conoce demasiado bien—. No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Puedo verte regodeándote en la autocompasión que estas creando en tu cabeza. Disfrazas tus expresiones muy bien. Primero que todo, sabes perfectamente bien que Ryder tiene sus propias cosas con las cuales lidiar y no tiene nada que ver contigo, aunque también es demasiado orgulloso y estúpido para arreglarlo. Él piensa que haciéndote a un lado es lo mejor para ti. Todos sabemos que no es verdad, solo necesita superarlo. La única cosa que puedo entender, es que se ve a sí mismo menos perfecto ante sus ojos y ante los tuyos. Tengo la idea de que sabe bien lo que está haciendo mal pero no sabe cómo solucionarlo.

No puedo evitar voltear a verla y darle una mirada de "estás loca".

—Te has vuelto loca, Tori. —Mientras digo esto, ella sacude su cabeza.

—No, sé que es verdad, soy la más inteligente, recuerda.

Con una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente, digo:

—Sip, sabía que estabas loca, Tori.

—Hey, sé que hay cosas de las que no quieres hablar. Lo veo todos los días. Has perdido peso, raramente ríes y tratas de actuar normal —Usa sus dedos para hacer una seña indicando comillas al decir normal. No puedo ofenderme, porque tiene razón. Lo sé y ella también. He tratado de ocultarlo. Incluso la primera vez que nos conocimos, ella sabía que estaba desesperada por tener una amiga. No quiero que piense que soy desagradecida y no la aprecio, porque sí lo hago. Yo solo no estaba preparada para compartir algunos aspectos de mi vida. Aún no.

—Gracias, Tori, por estar aquí y ser tú misma. Estaré fuera en un minuto. Solo necesito componerme un poco antes de afrontar eso —Mientras giro mi brazo hacia la puerta indicando el mundo exterior.

—Hazlo chica y estaré haciendo guardia en la puerta, mientras te recompones.

Camino hacia la puerta y una vez más mis pensamientos corren desenfrenadamente en mi cabeza. Por la razón que sea, los recuerdos de él pidiéndome salir, no de la vez que fue a cenar a casa sino nuestra primera cita oficial, vino a mi mente.

Era el lunes siguiente en la escuela después de conocer a sus padres. Él se inclinó hacia mí y me preguntó que saliéramos en una cita formal el próximo sábado. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza un sí. También recuerdo muy bien que dijo.

* * *

—_Marley, también quisiera que el viernes en la noche vinieras a apoyarme. Necesito ver a "mi chica__"__ en las gradas viéndome jugar. ¿Te importaría hacer eso por mí? —Recuerdo querer bromear con él, porque se había visto tan serio y malditamente dispuesto, esperando allí. Me hizo sentirme especial y feliz. _

—_Bueno, Ryd, vamos a tener un problema con eso. Veras, realmente odio el futbol y no pienso que pueda soportar ver todo un partido. —Creo que su mandíbula cayó al piso. _

—_¿Qué? —No pude continuar con la farsa, la mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Lo siguiente que supe es que giraba con unos brazos fuertes a mí alrededor. Estaba riendo tan fuerte que él me llamó gran moco. Seguía pensando que de todas las formas que podía decirme, me llamó gran moco y eso me hizo reír aún más fuerte. _

_Finalmente me puso en el suelo y ambos estábamos sin aire por reír tanto. Me sentía mareada por girar y recuerdo haber tomado sus hombros por la espalda para detenerme. La risa cesó inmediatamente, estaba repentinamente serio. Dios, amaba estar entre sus brazos. El lugar más seguro en todo el mundo. _

_¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de expresar todos tus sentimientos y ponerlos en un beso? Murmuré: _

—_Si Ryd, estaré ahí en cada juego, incluso en los que juegues fuera. —Él solo me sonrió. No hice lo que pensaba que iba hacer. En lugar de eso, murmuré—: Ven aquí. _

_Leyó completamente mal mis intenciones. Bajo sus labios, pero no eran sus labios lo que yo quería. Bueno, de hecho quería sus labios pero aún no. Iba a prolongar esto un poco más. Besé su frente y luego sus sienes. Besé cada lugar de su rostro, todo excepto sus labios. Estuve cerca, pero no completamente en los labios. Le di mi total atención a cada lugar de su rostro. Ryder me dijo suavemente: _

—_Omitiste un lugar Marley. _

—_Estoy segura que no lo hice —le contesté. _

—_No Marley, lo hiciste y no esperaré más por ti para que le des la atención que amerita desesperadamente. —Movió sus cejas hacia mí y no pude evitarlo, me reí y mientras lo hacía como una tonta, él atacó mi boca. Bueno, eso realmente me hizo callar rápidamente. Antes de darme cuenta, le estaba dando a sus labios toda la atención que necesitaban, él dijo que lo necesitaban. Besar a Ryder era como estar en casa. Sabía que él estaba ahí y era donde yo siempre quería estar. _

Sacudo mi cabeza, para desechar mis recuerdos y tomo una respiración profunda. Salgo del baño sabiendo que la clase de Historia está empezando. Necesito luchar y superar esto; sé que no puedo esconderme en el baño por siempre.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Marley en Polyvore**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Ryder POV**

Finalmente se me permitió volver a la escuela. Doy gracias al Señor por eso. Estoy haciéndolo mucho mejor en la terapia, probablemente porque ya estoy listo para salir de allí. Trabajé muy duro, y déjame decirte que fue difícil, como una mierda. No recomiendo hacerse cualquier tipo de lesión en la rodilla, porque tengo para decirte, que duele como una perra.

Estoy aterrorizado ante la idea de volver a la escuela, pero no puedo evitarlo por siempre. Necesito dejar algunas cosas bien. Lo necesito con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, para llegar una vez más a Marley.

En el momento en que regresé a la escuela, todo se volvió un caos masivo. Estuve rodeado al instante. Sé que todo el mundo estaba feliz de verme, y no me malinterpreten, estoy agradecido por el apoyo, solo que es muy abrumador.

En el momento en que salía del vehículo, fui abordado por Kitty y Brittany. Y no lo sabes, en ese momento Marley y yo encontramos nuestras miradas. ¿Se había dado cuenta ella, que esas dos se me acercaron furtivamente?

En el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, estuve perdido. Cada sentimiento que había tenido para ella, vino corriendo hacia mí como un rayo. Empecé a darme patadas mentalmente, a la mierda que era yo.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando la aparté de mí? Sí, he perdido una posible beca de fútbol. Pero, maldita sea, esta chica es más importante que cualquier posible beca que pudiera conseguir. Me miró y tuve que apartar la mirada, antes de que me perdiera. ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Marley ha perdido peso y se ve demasiado triste. Yo le hice eso a ella. Lo hice. Nadie más puede ser culpado, sólo yo. Metí la pata a lo grande, y en este momento, juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla. Voy a demostrarle lo maravillosa que es. Tengo que recuperarla, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Marley POV**

Cuando salgo del baño, mis amigos me están esperando. Jake está apoyado contra la pared mirando no tan sutilmente a Tori. Parecen estar en una acalorada conversación y me siento como me he metido en algo privado.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —les pregunto.

Al mismo tiempo que responden con un.

—No. —Les echo una mirada del uno hacia el otro y digo.

—Está bien.

Ni siquiera voy a empezar a pensar en esto, o en lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Pero no en este mismo segundo. Además, ninguno de los dos parece que estar de humor para hablar en este momento.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio y nos separamos fuera de nuestras respectivas clases.

El día parece que vuela, lo que por supuesto nunca ocurre cuando lo deseas. Sé que es sólo así porque mi clase con Ryder se acerca. Estoy temiendo el momento en que tenga que entrar ahí y verlo. Tengo unos quince minutos hasta que mi clase con Ryder comience y tenga que enfrentarlo. Me parece que no puede concentrarse en nada, y mis nervios están como locos. Me pongo a pensar en la primera vez que fuimos a una cita como pareja.

* * *

_Recuerdo estar tan nerviosa, aunque no sabía por qué. Quiero decir, éramos una pareja ya. Recuerdo que llamé a Tori y pidiendo una vez más por su magnífico sentido de la moda. Por supuesto, bromeó muchísimo a mi costa. Recuerdo haber oído el timbre puerta y correr como loca para llegar a la puerta antes que nadie, gracias a Dios que había tenido éxito. Abrí la puerta y Ryder me dejó completamente sin aliento. Él era todos los tipos de caliente y una maldita bolsa de papas fritas y era todo mío. Supe que cuando me miró que mi elección de la ropa había hecho lo que me pretendía. Sus ojos parecían que iban a salírsele. Tori me había convencido de que llevara una falda. Yo no llevo faldas, sobre todo porque no soy alta. Me sentí como si tuviera piernas rechonchas. Ella me informó de que no importaba y de que todavía tenía buenas piernas. Así que tomé la oportunidad. Fui con una falda corta y encontré una camiseta sin mangas con lentejuelas para llevar con ella. Traje conmigo un suéter en caso de que hiciera frío fuera. Así que tal vez era un poco apretada y mostraba todas mis curvas y no era algo que normalmente usaría con o sin jersey. Pero me arriesgué. Su reacción valió completamente la pena. Me agarró la mano mientras cerraba la puerta y me tiraba hacia él. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para hacerse entender. _

—_Te ves hermosa Marley. Sabes que voy a tener que sacarte a los chicos de encima con un palo esta noche, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa. —Yo le di un golpe ligero en el brazo—. Oh mujer, puedes realmente dar un golpe, bien, está bien, vamos a salir. Tengo que mostrarte de todos modos. Los chicos van a estar tan celosos. —Solo rodé mis ojos y pensé que estaba completamente fuera de su mente y un poco loco. _

_No habíamos hecho nada realmente súper espectacular, pero sin embargo, lo hicimos. Si eso tiene sentido. No importaba adónde fuéramos, siempre estábamos juntos. _

_Fuimos a un restaurante italiano. Tan pronto como la camarera apareció, creció una de esas sonrisas "de inestabilidad" que tiene una chica cuando ve a un chico guapo. Era alta, rubia, al igual que la mayor parte de la población joven de este pueblo. No voy a mentir. Sentí una punzada rápida de celos cuando le echó una sonrisa de mil voltios a Ryder. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera la miró. Ni una sola mirada. Y su sonrisa se disipó rápidamente. Él me miró y siguió manteniendo contacto visual conmigo, mientras él le decía lo que quería de beber. ¿Quién sabía que pedir una Coca-Cola de cereza podría sonar tan caliente saliendo de la boca de un chico? No de cualquier hombre, sin embargo, de mi chico, sí. _

_Siguió mirándome. Por último, la señorita rubia minutos se fue. Llegó a la mesa y agarró mi mano, frotando el pulgar por el punto de la muñeca en que me latía el pulso. Señor, el cielo se disparó en mi corazón cuando lo hizo. Miré hacia abajo al tablero de la mesa. _

—_Mírame Marley. ¿Por favor? —había dicho. _

_Sé que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Se había sentido como si estuviera de pie cerca de una llama grande. Le miré y pude ver la sinceridad en su rostro. Especialmente en sus ojos. _

—_Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a tus elogios, pero estoy aprendiendo cómo me ves. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo, esto no va a suceder durante la noche. _

—_Lo entiendo. También sé que has tenido años de escuchar a alguien cercano a ti decirte cosas que no son verdad sobre ti. Sólo quiero que te veas de la manera en que lo hago. Me doy cuenta de que esto va a tomar tiempo. También voy a estar aquí, para continuar diciéndolo hasta que te lo creas. —Una vez dicho esto, él se inclinó y me susurró. _

—_En realidad, Marley, estás lo suficientemente buena como para comerte. _

_No pude evitarlo, pero tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y reí. Le dejé no sólo aligerar el estado de ánimo, sino también hacerme sentir como que había logrado exactamente lo que quería. ¡Punto para mí! Yo no podía dejar de sentirme interiormente satisfecha. _

_La cena fue muy agradable y fácil. Salimos tomados de la mano y podría haber tenido una sonrisa presumida en mi rostro, cuando pasamos a la camarera. _

_Yo, ¿regodearme? Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco. Y disfruté cada poco. _

_Pasamos el resto de nuestra noche en Point Lookout. No es exactamente lo que puedas pensar. Pues lo es, pero no lo es. Es un hermoso paseo alto que muestra la ciudad. Las luces son preciosas abajo por la noche. Es también un gran lugar para hablar y besar un poco. _

_Hablamos un montón. También hubo algunos besos involucrados. Realmente no había nada que disfrutara más que le inicio de "eso" y volverle loco. Ryder nunca lo espera. Siempre he sido tímida alrededor de los chicos porque nunca he encontrado a nadie con quien me sintiera cómoda o que quisiera besar a tanto._

_Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa y tiré de él cerca. No podía dejar de reír en el momento en nuestras narices chocaron. Aproveche la oportunidad para lamer la punta de su nariz. Sólo estaba jugando, pero, de repente, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la tormenta que rabia en sus ojos era inconfundible. _

—_Sabes que acabas de comenzar algo, ¿verdad? _

_Yo, por supuesto, actué inocente. _

—_No estoy segura de lo que estás hablando. —Traté de no reírme, pero no pude evitarlo. Empezó a decir algo, pero en el momento, decidí hacerlo callar y evitar que hablara. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besé la oreja y luego la mejilla y la mandíbula. Comencé mi camino hasta la barbilla y el cuello hasta sus labios. Su respiración comenzó a ser un poco irregular. Me encantó este sentimiento. La sensación de poder y saber que era la causa. En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, estuvo en marcha. Como Donkey Kong__, como diría Tori. _

_Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me empujó hacia él. El problema era que estábamos en un coche. Un coche sin espacio. Me sentía valiente, así que lo dejé, me dije que aguantara y me deslicé sobre la consola. Me senté en su regazo a horcajadas. Yo estaba en una falda, después de todo. Sus ojos se veían como si fueran a salírsele de la cabeza. Me encantó. Volví a besarlo, pero en lugar del ritmo que habíamos dejado, usé uno dolorosamente lento. Me acercó la mano izquierda a la cintura, pero puso su mano derecha sobre mi rostro. Era como el cielo. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Su lengua se abrió camino en mi boca y me abrí voluntariamente, dando en el beso todo lo que tenía. Entonces movió sus labios y su lengua de mi boca y a la línea de mi mandíbula. _

_Se burló, como lo había hecho con él antes. Sólo que esta vez seguro que no era gracioso. Señor, ten piedad; teníamos que parar, pero mi cuerpo no quería. _

_Como si sintiera mis pensamientos Ryder se detuvo de repente y suspiró. _

—_Marley, tenemos que reducir la velocidad. No estoy preparado para esto y sé que no lo estás. Aunque pudiera besarte cada maldito día de mi vida._

* * *

Despierto ante el sonido de una campana. Mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza, el sentimiento de miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Sé que es la siguiente clase con Ryder. Que dios me ayude. Siento que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho. Salgo de la habitación y comienzo a caminar a la terrible clase de ;"historia." De inmediato me detengo y hago una automotivación—: _Puedes hacer esto. Puedes hacer esto y puedes controlar cada empeorado día. Con seguridad estarás incomoda pero eso es de esperar_. —Aparentemente digo la última parte en alto porque Jake y Tori al instante flanquean a mi lado y escucho:

—¿Vuelves a hablar contigo misma, novia? —Mi soporte moral ha llegado.

—Si tienes que saberlo, estaba dándome una automotivación. No se supone que lo oiríais.

Tori se detiene y arroja los brazos a mis hombros.

—Eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco, solo que aún no lo sabes. Sin embargo, hazme un favor. —Antes de que siquiera pueda responder—: Hazle creer que estás bien sin él. Le hará extrañarte más.

Entonces Jake habla para terminar de estar fuera y se cuelga a mi otro lado.

—Marley, amiga mía, él es un idiota. Con el tiempo entenderá que esto solo llevará un tiempo. Lo triste es que no podrás estar alrededor cuando finalmente se dé cuenta.

Definitivamente no estoy lista para continuar, pero tiene razón. Y entonces solo así estamos aquí. Pongo los hombros atrás, levanto la cabeza y, sin decir nada, camino hacia clase. Esto con certeza es lo más difícil que jamás pensé que iba a hacer, porque ahí esta él sentándose en su asiento y están sentándose a si lado nada menos que las "zorras," con cariño. Camino hacia la habitación evitando cualquier contacto visual con ellos. Les paso y estoy a punto de sentarme cuando escucho un bufido de risa entre los dos. Es el momento de decir algo y comenzar a involucrarme por mí misma ya que estoy en esta mierda. He aguantado bastante. Un paso en ese momento y ese será mi práctica de correr.

—Kitty, siento que necesites un pañuelo o un Affrin para ese problema de nariz por el que has pasado. —Si las miradas pudiesen matar estaría muerta pero con seguridad abofetearía esa sonrisa de su cara. Por dentro estoy sonriendo como una tonta. No porque realmente dije algo así de listo o profundo sino porque en realidad estuve de pie y dije algo—. Ja, tomad esa, zorras —grito en mi cabeza.

No tan pronto siento mi sentido de logro cuando escucho demasiadas voces familiares y una que no he escuchado directamente hacia mí en semanas.

—Oye Marley, ¿realmente necesitamos hablar? Siento que no hayamos hablado en un tiempo.

Me giro para enfrentarle. También podrías terminar con esto. No quiero parecer irritable pero diablos que estoy dolida.

—Ryder, en realidad no tengo nada que decirte. Por favor, sólo déjame sola. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Por favor, Marley. Realmente necesitamos hablar. —Mirándole puedo decir que es sincero ¿pero no hemos estado bajo este camino antes? Mi corazón no puede soportarlo. He estado pasando por mucho, más de lo que cualquier otro sabe. Me giro y le ignoro. Agradecidamente nuestro profesor de historia entra y pone un alto al hablar de Ryder.

La única cosa que continuamente pasa por mi mente es: ¿es mi maldita culpa que nadie lo sepa? Nadie puede ayudarte a menos que hables con alguien sobre ello. Sé que el sentimiento de vergüenza es una gran parte de ello pero se ha vuelto demasiado malo. He visto como era la familia de Ryder, ¿verdad? Debería saber que como soy tratada definitivamente no es normal.

Contemplo esto a través de toda la clase. Mi mente está deslizándose en diferentes direcciones y antes de que lo sepa la clase ha terminado. Me apresuro tan rápido como puedo para evitarle. Esa parte que rompió mi corazón un poco más es por la que podía haber jurado que escuché la voz de Ryder llamándome mientras me alejaba de clase.

* * *

**_SE ACERCA EL FINAL_**


	20. Chapter 19

Esta es la primera vez que me he saltado la escuela. Solo no puedo resistir el pensar en verlo nuevamente en la clase de coro. Conozco a Tori y necesito practicar, pero no estoy preocupada. Conozco la canción mejor que ninguna otra. Solo decidí en base a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y lo que aún trataba de convencerme de hacer. Era como un mantra. Mañana es la noche de la presentación.

Al llegar al camino de la entrada de casa inmediatamente le mando un mensaje a Tori solo para estar segura de que no se preocupe. Mi mamá no está en casa, pero no me importa. No tengo dudas de que estaría en casa pronto, lidiaría con las consecuencias cuando llegaran. Sé que necesito lidiar con todo en algún momento. Cuanto antes mejor, esto va a ser una larga reunión y no será agradable.

Por lo que a mí respecta, mi mamá y yo tuvimos nuestra discusión antes, cuando Ryder estaba en el hospital. Esta plática necesitaba ser con mi papá y tendría que ser de una vez por todas. Estoy totalmente aterrada pero necesito saber por qué me odia tanto. Tiene que haber una razón y necesito conocerla. Sin importar como terminará todo. Tori ha estado diciéndome todo el tiempo que fuerte y grandiosa soy y es tiempo que empiece a creerlo.

Me gusta estar en casa cuando nadie más está aquí. Es la única vez que me he sentido en paz en su casa. Como en un ritual, pongo mi iPod en el reproductor y toco mi lista de canciones. Tengo muchas listas de canciones diferentes de acuerdo a los diferentes estados de ánimo. Mi humor actual, requiere un poco de ánimo para decir lo que finalmente he decidido, lo que necesito que pase esta noche. Es inevitable. Además, estoy segura que mis padres van a recibir una llamada esta tarde, diciéndoles que he abandonado la escuela.

Estoy tan malditamente cansada de sentir esto. Sé que soy una buena hija. Nunca me he metido en ningún problema y soy respetuosa. Mantengo mi cuarto limpio, ayudo con los trastos sucios (quizás no todo el tiempo), hago mi tarea y raramente salgo a alguna parte. La mayor parte del tiempo, siento como si fuera a meterme en problemas por salir de casa. Diablos, solo había visto a la mamá de Tori una vez y eso era todo.

Debo haber escuchado a una de mis bandas favoritas, _Imagine Dragons_, por al menos una hora antes de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y escuchar a mis padres pasar a la casa. ¿Qué?, pienso, están juntos. Es algo raro y definitivamente no es normal en ellos.

Mi papá no pierde el tiempo e irrumpe sin tocar. Mierda esto se ve muy mal.

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando para salir de la escuela, Marley? Sabes que no está bien. ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Qué pudo haberte poseído para dejar la escuela?

La palabra estúpida hizo daño, no voy a mentir. Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

_No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. _

Tengo que recordar que puedo hacer esto y que he recibido cosas mucho peores de él.

_Muy bien, _me digo. _Plática motivacional. No eres estúpida, puedes hacer esto y no puedes ser tratada ni serás tratada de esa forma una vez más. Sea tu padre o no. Empieza de una forma simple y trata de explicarle por qué. _¿A quién diablos estoy tratando de engañar? Él no va a entenderlo de ninguna forma.

Cuando abrí mi boca, mi voz se escucha entrecortada y asustada.

—Ryder regresó hoy a la escuela. Salió del hospital y no puedo aceptarlo. Necesito irme. No puedo enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Mi papá comienza a reír, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que hubiera escuchado.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Esto es sobre Ryder? No te quería desde un principio. Terminó contigo. No te quería, y realmente, Marley, ¿por qué lo haría? Idiota, niña estúpida. Estás gorda y ciertamente no eres la chica más bonita. Él puede estar con chicas más bonitas, así que ¿por qué te escogería a ti? Eres un hazmerreir.

Mientras él continúa con sus comentarios degradantes, no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas caigan y que caigan abundantemente. Quizás esto es lo que necesito escuchar, para darme algo de confianza. La siento creciendo dentro. Lentamente. Pienso que entre ver a Ryder hoy, lo cual dolió mucho y mi papá, estoy a punto de explotar. He alcanzado el punto de no retorno.

—¿Por qué? —grito—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho? Nunca tienes una palabra amable para mí. Nunca.

Su cara se pone roja y parece conmocionado. Pero yo no he acabado, ni de cerca y mi voz está subiendo cada vez más alto.

—He tratado mucho ser una hija "perfecta". He tratado de hacer todo bien. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Dices las cosas más odiosas y degradantes sobre mí. Ahora sé que ningún padre le habla de la forma que tú me hablas, a su propia hija. Está mal. Me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta. Tuve que ver a Tori con su madre para saber cómo debe ser la relación entre madre e hija. Una sola vez. Y no hablemos de Ryder y sus padres, que se agradan y se tratan con respeto.

Finalmente mi padre encuentra su voz mientras rugía:

—¡No me hables de esa forma!

Pensé, he hecho mucho daño, por qué no terminar con esto.

—¿Por qué? —grito—. El respeto se gana y segura estoy que respeto es algo que tú nunca me has mostrado.

Rápido como un rayo, mi papá está frente a mí, levanta su mano y me da una cachetada tan fuerte, que cruza mi cara. Un sonido ensordecedor, algo que nunca olvidaré ni en un millón de años. Resuena y continúa haciendo eco en mis oídos. Puse mi mano en mi mejilla, en un total y absoluto estado de conmoción, de pie aun en estado de conmoción, lo miro.

Miro más allá y veo a mi madre parada en la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos y su mano tapando su boca viéndose mortificada.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que supieras la verdad, Marley. No soy tu padre. Gracias a Dios. Tu padre era un don nadie con quien tu madre tuvo una aventura en su trabajo. Te hice un favor quedándome con ella. Por un largo tiempo no estuvimos seguros de si eras mía o de él. Pero mírate, no hay una maldita posibilidad que un hijo mío se vea como tú. No cuesta mucho darse cuenta de que no nos parecemos. No te quiero y nunca lo haré.

Con sus últimas palabras, dejó el cuarto, con mi mama yendo detrás de él. Estoy parada en un estado de conmoción. No solo porque mi papá no es de verdad mi papá, sino porque mi mama me dejó aquí y fue tras él.

_Ella – me - dejó._

Aquí estoy yo, en un estado de total conmoción, estoy segura que con una marca de cachetada sobre mi cara y ella fue detrás de él. No puedo quedarme aquí. He terminado. No lo pienso solo actúo. Empiezo a guardar mi ropa en una bolsa. Solo tomo lo esencial, las cosas que verdaderamente no puedo marcharme sin ellas porque no tengo planes de regresar nunca.

Conozco un lugar en el que quizás podría quedarme, aunque fuera por un poco de tiempo. Salgo corriendo de la casa con mi pequeña bolsa de posesiones y brinco dentro de mi Jeep.

Mi Jeep.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a mi padre —que realmente no es mi padre— corriendo detrás de mí y casi alcanza la puerta. Me lanzo al coche tan pronto como puedo y lo enciendo. Alcanza la puerta lo suficiente para sujetar la manija, pero soy más rápida que él. Antes de que se dé cuenta, me he ido y se queda en el medio de la calle. Continuo viendo por el retrovisor como se va haciendo más y más chico, mientras mi carga se va haciendo más y más ligera.

* * *

Mientras me alejaba manejando, el lugar hacia donde llevaba a Lexie, es a casa de Tori. Su mamá fue tan amable la primera y única vez que la vi en persona. Tan pronto como me acerqué a su casa, supe que era tiempo de sincerarme y explicar todo. Ellas merecían saber. Tori merecía saber. Me había mantenido en silencio el tiempo suficiente. Entro al camino hacia su casa y pongo mi bolsa sobre mi hombro mientras camino hacia la puerta. Toco el timbre y trato de acomodar mi cabello con la mano, así no luciré como una loca en el momento en que abran la puerta, me di cuenta que no me había tomado tiempo para ver los daños que tenía mi cara. Oh, no.

Al minuto en que se abrió la puerta y Tori me vio, supe que debía verse muy mal, la mirada en su cara decía lo suficiente.

—Oh, mi Dios Marley, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, mi padre me golpeó en la cara —respondo.

Camina a mi lado y toma mi mano, jalándome cuidadosamente adentro. Está siendo extra cuidadosa conmigo, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier segundo. De lo que no se da cuenta es que he aprendido algo sobre mi misma esta noche. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado que era. Si puedo lidiar con esto, entonces puedo resolver cualquier cosa.

—Marley ¿qué pasó para que te hubiera levantado la mano? Nadie se merece esto. Mamá —grita—. Te necesitamos aquí, por favor.

Sin cuestionar mucho, la mamá de Tori camina hacia nosotras, Elena. En el momento que entra, inmediatamente se detiene y jadea.

—Oh, mi Dios Marley, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno es una historia larga, quizás quiera sentarse.

Tori inmediatamente salta del sillón.

—No, te traeremos hielo. ¿Aún no te has visto?

Todo lo que puedo hacer es negar con mi cabeza.

—Vamos, sígueme. Pasaremos por el baño para que puedas mirarte y después iremos a la cocina por un poco de hielo.

Había dejado de llorar mientras caminaba con Tori. Creo que estaba en algún tipo de choque emocional, para ser honesta. De cualquier forma, en el momento que entro en el baño y miro mi reflejo, empiezo a llorar una vez más. No llorando a gritos, pero si de una manera silenciosa. Era rojo, estaba hinchado e inflamado, que estuviera más grande era imposible. De hecho, me golpeó tan fuerte, que dejó una gran huella de su mano y está empezando a cambiar de color. Está en la primera etapa de los moretones y sólo va a ponerse peor. No quiero verme más, así que inmediatamente me doy la vuelta y sigo a Tori hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto como regresamos a asentarnos en el sillón, comienzo mi relato. Mi largo y depresivo relato. Les digo del abuso del que finalmente me di cuenta que no era normal. Cómo había sido llamada, de lo evidentemente fea que era y de los comentarios sobre mi peso, los cuales nunca debí haber escuchado desde que tengo memoria.

Tori murmuró:

—Bueno eso seguramente lo explica todo. —Ella no tiene siquiera que suavizar su comentario porque sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

Mientras tanto, Elena se sienta allí increíblemente horrorizada, alcanza mi mano y la sostiene todo el tiempo. Nunca me mira con lástima. Sólo con cariño. Hablo de la confrontación que tuve con mi madre cuando estaba en el hospital, como ella no tenía nada que decir y nunca movía ni un dedo. Elena estaba escuchando atentamente y en silencio llora por mi dolor. Creo que la peor parte para ellas fue escuchar sobre mi padre abofeteándome. Al escucharlo Elena comienza a negar con su cabeza y empieza verdaderamente a disgustarse. Lo peor de la historia para la mamá de Tori fue escucharme decir que mi padre no era mi padre biológico y la reacción de mi mamá.

Elena inmediatamente sube mi cabeza para que la mirara.

—Marley, te he visto sólo una vez antes. Una sola vez. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para ver qué chica tan especial eres. Estoy tan contenta de que Tori sea tu amiga. Eres tan hermosa, inteligente y dulce; que ellos no puedan verlo ese es su problema. No tuyo, es sólo de ellos. No regresarás a esa casa, eso dalo por seguro.

No puedo evitar sentir el alivio recorrer todo mi cuerpo. De cualquier manera, estoy empezando a creer que esto puede ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Dame tu número Marley —dijo Elena.

Empiezo a protestar y ella puede ver la renuencia escrita en mi cara.

—No, me haré cargo de esto, no te preocupes —dijo.

Me siento ahí como una estatua mientras Elena hace la llamada. Puedo escuchar lo que ella habla en el teléfono, pero la verdad no quiero escuchar, así que sigo a Tori arriba hasta su cuarto. Tori y yo nos sentamos en silencio y sólo esperamos a que apareciera Shelby.

Finalmente, Elena camina arriba y dice:

—No regresarás allí Marley. Te quedarás aquí con nosotras.

Con esta sorpresa cambiando todo, le pregunto ¿cómo lo había hecho?

—No fue muy difícil Marley, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue amenazarlos con llevarte a la estación de policía. Les dije que había tomado fotos de tu cara como evidencia. Siento mucho decirte que tu madre está del lado de tu padre en esto también. Lo siento, ella no es la madre que tú te mereces.

Estoy triste, pero de hecho me siento aliviada también. Las cosas con mi mamá han estado yendo mal desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Gracias Elena. De verdad, sé que no tienes por qué hacer esto y no voy a ser un problema para ti. Te lo prometo.

—Sé que no lo serás Marley. Puedes tomar el cuarto de la planta baja. Hay un cuarto libre y haremos que sea tuyo.

Su amabilidad me sorprende. Ella no me conoce bien. No realmente y me está ofreciendo su casa. Debo tener una mirada de preocupación en mi cara, porque ella me mira, me levanta y me hala a un abrazo, un abrazo maternal.

La última vez que fui abrazada por una mamá, fue por Carol, la madre de Ryder, lo cual me llena de otro tipo de tristeza. Eso hace que comience a llorar de vuelta. Estoy asumiendo que el efecto del cariño maternal es mucho para digerir por mí. Es tan extraño. Triste ¿no? Me aferro a ella y lloro aún más fuerte. Me consuela y acaricia mi cabello, como una madre se supone que lo hace. Me sostiene hasta que termino de llorar y me recompongo.

—Quiero que te sientas bienvenida aquí. No soy perfecta y quizás algunas veces te molestaras conmigo, pero nunca te voy a gritar, golpear o humillar.

Todo lo que puedo decir en respuesta es:

—Gracias.

—Chicas vayan a dormir un poco. Marley, no te preocupes por la escuela en la mañana.

Asiento con la cabeza y Tori me guía al cuarto de visitas, que ahora es mío. Tori estuvo en silencio todo este tiempo, como nunca la había visto. Hasta ahora. Ahora ella dice:

—Marley, lo siento tanto. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y que tenía que haber una razón de ser para tu inseguridad. Es sólo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Quiero decir, incluso fui y hablé con Ryder.

Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí, y estoy un poco sorprendida

—¿Hiciste qué?

—No te enojes conmigo, pero lo visité en el hospital y puede que lo haya llamado cabeza de culo. Estaba tan enojada y quería tanto echarle bronca, pero debes saber una cosa.

—Sí, ¿qué es Tori?

—Bueno, le dije que sabía que era un estúpido, que él te amaba y que iba a querer que regresaras, pero está tratando de vencer sus cadenas con sus propios problemas. Sólo necesitas saber que pienso que se arrepiente de su decisión tan apresurada. Se sentía horrible e incluso me dejó gritarle y llamarlo de muchas maneras muy feas sin interrumpirme, por lo menos por unos diez minutos.

—¿Qué fue eso de hoy, entonces? —le pregunto.

Tori suspira.

—Mira, no puedo hablar por él, pero creo que sólo fue una coincidencia que "las zorras" estuvieran allí. Sabes cómo son. ¿Trató de hablar contigo hoy?

Empiezo a decir:

—Sí pero…

—Sin peros, Marley, sé que tengo razón.

Esto es demasiado que procesar para mí. Entre todas las cosas que pasaron en el día, mi cara matándome y sin mencionar el intenso dolor de cabeza que tengo, por tanto llorar. Necesito dormir y necesito hacerlo ya.

Sin otra palabra, Tori sale del cuarto. Cierro la puerta, camino hacia la cama y me arrastro dentro. En el momento en que las sabanas me cubrieron, me sentí en paz y en casa, bastante extraño. Cierro mis ojos y finalmente el sueño se apodera de mí.

* * *

**_SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA._**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ryder POV**

¿Alguna vez has tenido una idea y simplemente sabías que algo estaba mal? Del tipo de ESP. ¿Crees que estás loco al principio, pero luego averiguas más tarde que estabas bien con tus sentimientos? Así es como me he sentido todo el día y toda la noche.

Estoy tumbado en la cama y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en ella. Al minuto en el que Marley no estuvo en clase de coro, la cual era su clase favorita, supe que algo estaba mal. Sabía que era por mí. Realmente quería hablar con ella. Sé que actué como un cobarde esta mañana. Nunca debería haber apartado la mirada. Debería haber caminado, no más como si cojeara hacia ella y le dijera que era estúpido. Un idiota u horrible nombre en el libro. Pero no lo hice.

Sin embargo estaba preocupado. Mi tripa estaba diciéndome que algo estaba mal. Todo lo que sé, es que tenía que hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle como me siento por ella y como de increíble es. Incluso si me dice que nunca quiere volver a verme, necesito que lo sepa. Le debo eso.

Mañana, primero voy a hablar con ella. Voy a reconquistar a _mi _Marley.

* * *

**Marley POV**

Me despierto con la sensación de que he sido atropellada por un tren de carga. Oigo un golpe en la puerta y veo a Elena entrando su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Bueno, eso era una pregunta capciosa si alguna vez escuché una.

—A decir verdad, no me siento nada bien. ¿Cómo se ve la cara? —pregunto.

—Honestamente, Marley, se ve horrible.

—Si me necesitas voy a dejar mi número en la nevera. Llama si quieres hablar en cualquier momento del día. — Elena da vuelta para irse.

—¿Elena? —grito.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Sólo quiero decir gracias. Por todo.

—Marley, no necesitas dar las gracias, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no hay de qué.

Apenas me acosté, veo que Tori viene haciendo cabriolas.

—¿Necesitas que me quede en casa contigo?

—No, voy a estar bien, pero te lo agradezco. La pregunta es, ¿Estarás bien haciendo el programa con Ryder esta noche? —le pregunto.

Tori se echa a reír:

—Así es, no estábamos esperando que volviera y estamos cantando una canción femenina. Bueno, si eso no paga, no sé que lo hará. Bueno, ahora no puedo evitarlo, porque en realidad se trata de ricos.

—Um, Tori —digo—. Él ni siquiera sabe que cambiamos la canción.

—Oh, mujer de poca fe. No temas, que lo hará al final de la clase. Todavía quiero que vengas a la actuación de esta noche sin embargo. Basta pensar en el placer que le remitiremos por verle hacer esto. —Y dicho esto, camina riendo.

Me acuesto y no puedo evitar reírme. Me duele cuando me rio. Cualquier movimiento de la cara duele. Ugh, necesito dormir. Todavía no he procesado todas las cosas, pero me desperté pensando en Ryder y en cada cosa que Tori me había dicho la noche anterior. Por supuesto, todavía siento el dolor de mis padres. Voy a sentirlo siempre estoy segura. Espero que se desvanezca un poco con el tiempo, pero de alguna manera, sé que va a estar allí todos los días. Lo único que sé, es que estoy empezando a ver las cosas mucho más claras.

Cuanto más pienso en ello, más tengo que ir por un Advil para ayudar a reducir el dolor de mi cara. Me levanto para ir al baño y decido que voy a evitar mirarme, pero algo me dice que mire. Que realmente necesito verme.

Me decido a escuchar. Cuando miro en el espejo, veo que la impresión de la mano que es muy visible en mi cara. Se desvaneció un poco, pero sigue siendo evidente, así como un poco de hinchazón, pero gracias a Dios no en cualquier lugar tan malo como lo había sido la noche anterior. Y tal vez, con un poco de maquillaje de camuflaje, no será tan notable. Después de todo, el auditorio va a estar oscuro y no debería notarse.

Miro más allá de cualquier cosa y, por primera vez, por fin empiezo a verme a mí misma. No es lo que mis padres ven, pero en realidad empiezo a verme. Cuanto más miro, mirando más allá de la propia contusión, más me doy cuenta de que soy en realidad bonita. No estoy diciendo que tuve una epifanía, de repente, y creo que estoy caliente. No, en absoluto. Estoy diciendo que finalmente encontré algo en mí misma que nunca había visto antes. No he visto a la misma Marley. Me encontré con una nueva y mejorada Marley.

Una realmente que necesito conocer mucho mejor.

Pasé mi día durmiendo y, para ser honesta, fue el primer verdadero descanso que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Me desperté sintiéndome un poco más ligera. No me malinterpreten, aún estaba molesta. Emocionalmente y psicológicamente agotada, sí. Sin embargo, sabiendo que tenía un lugar para quedarme y que no tendría que poner un pie en ese lugar nunca más, el cual nunca se había sentido como un hogar, ahora era una sensación como ninguna otra.

Entonces, rápido como un rayo, me acuerdo de qué día es mañana.

Reunión de antiguos alumnos.

Bueno, no era el primer baile. Lo extraño es que, en mi prisa por recoger mis _esenciales, _empaqué mi vestido. La única razón que se me ocurrió es que todavía es importante para mí y representa algo. Sin importar el resultado con Ryder y yo, lo amo. Eso no desaparece durante la noche. El vestido es una prueba, que me había amado. Que fue una sensación, nunca lo querré olvidar. Lo sé, extraño ¿no?

Tori viene dando saltos a mi habitación, muy entusiasmada por el programa de esta noche.

—Es hora de levantarse, amiga mía, y de que obtengas tu _look _para esta noche. Vamos a hacer que Ryder lo piense dos veces antes de ser tan cretino contigo. Vamos a mostrarle de lo que se pierde. ¿Lo hacemos?

—Tori, no me estoy sintiendo realmente con ganas esta noche. Quiero decir, realmente mi cara...

—No, tu cara es hermosa y realmente no se ve tan mal. Con un poco de mis mágicas manos magistrales, nunca te reconocerás. Además, recuerda que será oscuro en el salón de actos y no va a ser notable.

Sabía que ella nunca se rendiría. Colgando mi cabeza hasta mi pecho y exhalando un profundo suspiro, finalmente reconozco la derrota. No es que alguna vez me haya dado mucho de elección. Esa chica podría ser implacable cuando quería demasiado.

Me levanto, ducho y entro en mi habitación para ver que Tori ha tirado mi ropa y la ha puesto en la cama. Supongo que ella también es mi estilista de vestuario esta noche.

No puedo evitar sonreír y estar eternamente agradecida por haberla conocido y de que sea mi amiga. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi supuesto padre no hubiese sido trasladado y nunca nos hubiésemos mudado aquí? El pensamiento sólo comienza a hacerme pensar en el qué pasaría si no. Me sacudo a mí misma del pensamiento. No necesito pensar en esto. Nos mudamos, conocí a Ryder y a Tori y cada cosa está bien, ahora. Tengo que recordar eso.

Me visto y entro en el baño para encontrar a Tori completamente vestida y maquillada. Por supuesto, se ve hermosa. Lo hace todos los días.

—Ven a mí y vamos a conseguir ya a tu hermoso rostro un poco emocionado.

—Oohh, estoy muy bien, si me permites decirlo —exclama Tori—. He aquí mi obra maestra.

Echo un vistazo en el espejo y veo que mi cara en efecto, se ve mucho mejor con un poco de maquillaje. Ella está en lo cierto, le daré eso. No creo que nadie se dé cuenta, a menos que me vean extremadamente de cerca, lo que no veo sucediendo pronto alguna vez.

Tori y yo hacemos la cena para nosotras, por lo que Elena no tiene que meterse con ella. En cierto modo, me ayuda a sentir que estoy ganando mi manutención. Sabía que iba a ser realmente apreciada.

Demasiado rápido es hora de irse. Cuanto más nos acercamos a la escuela la forastera Tori obtiene su comportamiento. Es como una persona drogada en el exceso de cafeína. Soy un manojo de nervios. Quiero ver a Ryder, pero todavía no. No sé quién va a estar con él, o quién va a estar en su brazo.

Tan pronto como llegamos, Tori deja que vayamos a encontrarnos con la clase. Elena insiste en que nos sentamos adelante.

—Oh, chico. —Es todo lo que puedo pensar. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacerme notar y sentada en la parte del frente es el lugar perfecto para que eso suceda. Es lo más cercano y personal con el escenario que puedes conseguir posiblemente. Finalmente las luces tenues y el programa comienzan. Tori me había dicho que ellos no iban a estar en el frente, hasta que el final se acerque y, sinceramente, no podía recordar cuántos grupos se encontraban en frente de ellos. Cuanto más tiempo estoy sentada aquí, más nerviosa me pongo de ver a Ryder. Programa tras programa va y viene. De repente Tori sale, pero no en el escenario. Lo siguiente que sé es que Tori deja caer su culo en el asiento golpeando justo a mi lado.

—Um, Tori. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto. ¿Qué hace? No respondió, sólo me hace callar, la canalla—. Tori —digo, que puede haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendo, al oír que la gente me hace callar, por detrás. Ella me ignora. Simplemente se sienta allí y hace como que no me oye. Por último, un silencio pasa por el auditorio. Estoy cada vez más inquieta y moviéndome mucho. Al parecer, estoy molestando a la mierda de Tori, porque agarra mi pierna temblando sin mirarme y la inmoviliza.

Entonces una luz brilla directamente sobre el centro del escenario y veo a Ryder en muletas. Solo, en el escenario.

—Tori, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Otra vez me ignora. A continuación, la más bella música comienza a sonar. Reconozco la canción inmediatamente. Es una de mis favoritas. Con el micrófono en mano Ryder cojea, se pone de pie justo en frente de mí y empieza a cantar. Hago todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual, pero no puedo.

Es imposible y él suena... muy bien. Es una canción muy emotiva.

—Eres todo lo que he necesitado. —Por Paul McDonald y Nikki Reed. Es hermoso me está mirando fijamente, cantando estas palabras que parecen, para mí—. Te amo más de lo que sabía, de lo que jamás podría amar a alguien.

Poco a poco sale cojeando del escenario y se dirige hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Me alcanza y tentativamente se extiende por mi mano, parece inseguro, como si lo permitiré. Lo hago, porque haría cualquier cosa para agarrar su mano de nuevo. La toma de forma segura en la suya y casi con reverencia, me lleva de vuelta al escenario.

Estoy fascinada. Como si hubiera sido sometida a un hechizo. Supongo que en cierta forma lo estoy. Lo sigo, porque no puedo evitarlo, mientras él continúa cantándome. Hace un gesto para que el coro cante con él. Lo hago, porque en este momento se siente como un sueño del que no quiero volver a despertar. Esto no es algo que le sucede a alguien como yo. Siempre he sido una don nadie. Sin embargo, empiezo a darme cuenta de que poco a poco, pero con certeza, esos sentimientos han ido disminuyendo, desde hace algún tiempo.

Para este momento, puede ser perfecto. No me voy a preocupar por el pasado o el presente. Sólo el aquí y ahora. Por eso canto el último coro con él y nuestra mezcla de voces encajan tan bien. Es la perfección completa. La última nota perdura y terminamos. Sigue mirándome como si yo fuera para él la cosa más preciosa en el mundo.

Se inclina cerca y me susurra al oído:

—Marley, eres tan hermosa. —Me agacha sólo un poco, como si estuviéramos bailando y me da un ligero beso dulce y persistente, que nos lleva a sentimientos nunca olvidados, pero me recuerda lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

Cuando me vuelvo hacia la multitud que está de pie aplaudiendo. Es una locura, el ensordecedor sonido. No puedo ver nada con el proyector que brilla sobre nosotros, pero estoy segura de que puedo escuchar el equipo de fútbol, aplaudiendo y gritando. Por encima de todo, puedo escuchar a Jake volviéndose loco. Estoy ahí con Ryder sosteniendo mi mano. Lo que parece una eternidad, él finalmente nos dirige fuera del escenario y hacia la parte de atrás.

Cojeando, nos lleva a una habitación atrás del escenario y enciende la luz. En silencio, caminamos y cierra la puerta. Por un momento nos quedamos ahí, sin hablar, con Ryder mirándome como si no pudiera creer que esté en la misma habitación que él. Por último, comienza a hablar.

—Metí la pata. Te aparté cuando no debería haberlo hecho y estoy, lo siento tanto. No sabía cómo tratarlo. Lo sé, eso no es excusa. Te amo tanto y si no me quieres más, lo entenderé. No me gustaría, pero lo entendería. ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Lo jodí realmente, terminas conmigo?

No reconozco su uso de palabras.

—¿Estaba Tori en esto? —le pregunto—. No importa, pregunta estúpida. Su comportamiento esta noche dice suficiente.

—Um, puede ser, pero yo escogí la canción. —Ryder se pasa las manos por el pelo de esa manera que me gusta mucho y me imagino pasando mis manos a través de él. Se ve frustrado de que no he respondido de la manera que él también me quiere.

—Te extraño, Marley, y te quiero de vuelta. Te he extrañado tanto. He sido tan jodidamente estúpido. Necesitas saber cómo me siento y que si pudiera tomarlo todo de nuevo, lo haría.

—Han pasado muchas cosas y hay cosas que necesitamos discutir.

Él camina vacilante más cerca de mí. En el momento en que pasa hacia la luz, sé que va a ser capaz de verlo. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que no me puedo ocultar de él nunca más.

Los secretos necesitan ser dichos.

Como si fuera una señal, pregunta:

—¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara, Marley? ¿Quién te ha tocado? Lo mataré. —Camina hasta el final hacia mí hasta que estamos lejos de respiraciones por sí, y comienza a correr suavemente su pulgar hacia abajo del lugar donde se produjo el golpe. No puedo dejar de apoyarme en su palma mientras él suavemente ahueca mi cara.

—Ryder, esto es de lo que necesitamos discutir. —Él sólo está esperando a que continúe. No tengo ganas de esta conversación. No, para nada.

Así que empiezo mi historia. Le digo las cosas del pasado que sucedieron y lo que había soportado todos estos años, para dirigir en este momento. Me da vergüenza. Sé que no lo debería estar, pero lo estoy. Tan pronto mientras llego a la parte en la que me he saltado la escuela y me fui a casa, porque él había regresado. Y todos mis sentimientos de no ser capaz de manejar su regreso a la escuela, veo una mirada de pura agonía cruzando su rostro. Se ve como si se estuviera culpando a sí mismo. Dejé ir eso por ahora, porque si no termino esto, no estoy segura de que seré capaz de conseguir que todo esto acabó.

Explico cómo finalmente me puse de pie por mí misma y de lo bien que se sentía. Cómo lo tomó finalmente él y sus padres ya que además de Tori y su mamá interactuaban para ver que yo lo tenía, estaba en mal estado. Explico la confrontación y cómo mi llamado padre, reaccionó y lo que había aprendido. Miro las emociones que se frustran en su rostro, sobre todo cuando llego a la parte de la bofetada. En el momento en que le digo esto, se da la vuelta y golpea su puño contra la pared, dejando un enorme agujero en la roca de la placa. Su puño chorreando sangre en el suelo.

—Ryder, ¿estás bien? Déjame ver.

—No, está bien —dice más bien bruscamente. Me tenso porque no puedo evitarlo. Nunca lo he oído usar ese tono antes.

—Lo siento, no quería romper. Estoy tan enojado.

—Soy una idiota. Si hubiera...

—No, no vas a hacer esto y no voy a permitirlo. No puedes asumir la responsabilidad de algo que me ha estado sucediendo por años. En todo caso, fueron tú y Tori quienes me ayudaron a sentirme mejor acerca de mi misma y ganar confianza. No hay manera de que hubiera tenido el valor de hacer lo que hice esa anoche de otra manera. Y no me arrepiento.

Él cierra la distancia y toma mi mano con la suya buena, apoyando su frente contra la mía y me susurra:

—Siento mucho que hayas vivido con eso toda tu vida. Nadie debería tener demasiados.

Digo las palabras que hace veinte minutos, él estaba esperando. Se metió en todo este tiempo, me escucha y nunca me juzga.

—Te amo, Ryder y te perdono, lo hago, pero...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dice:

—No, no, joder. Tenemos un baile al que ir a mañana. Por una noche, ¿podemos pretender que todo está bien? ¿Me dejas que sea perfecto para ti? Sé que no voy a ser capaz de moverme como solía hacerlo, ahora que tengo las rodillas coja, pero podemos ir, pasar un buen rato y después, si todavía piensas que necesitas decirme. Entonces, puedes decirme el resto.

Pienso en su petición, no se necesita mucho tiempo, en realidad.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. Y te estás llamado cojo, no me molesta, Ryd. —Como respuesta, cierra sus ojos y apoya su frente en la mía y deja escapar el aliento que aparentemente está sosteniendo.

Una noche perfecta sin preocupaciones y, menos aún, sin secretos.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Marley está en Polyvore.**_

_**Mañana capitulo final.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Ryder POV**

De todo lo que imaginaba que podía haberme dicho, no fue algo de de eso. La sensación de culpa se magnifica por mil veces diez. Sé que en honor a la verdad, no es mi culpa, pero de alguna manera no puedo dejar de sentir que contribuí en una pequeña parte a su dolor.

Volví a casa sabiendo que estoy necesitado de un poco de orientación. Mis padres sabían lo que estaba haciendo esta noche y querían venir. Sin embargo, los convencí de que se quedaran. Pensé que podría ser demasiado para Marley y estoy contento de haber escuchado a mis instintos.

De mala gana entro y me siento allí, con la respiración contenida. Sonrío con una sonrisa medio ladeada.

—Bueno, fue bueno y no lo fue. Pero probablemente debería explicarlo en detalle.

Me siento y empiezo a recordar todos los detalles sórdidos de la noche. Desde la canción con Marley, a verle una marca poco a poco desapareciendo en la mejilla. Les explico lo que Marley me había dicho acerca de sus padres, así como el final de la velada de la noche anterior. Me emociono y siento un desgarro y me limpio rápidamente los ojos. Veo a mi padre tenso y sus manos en un puño hasta que sus nudillos son blancos, cuando menciono que le dieron una bofetada a Marley. Y mi madre echando la mano sobre su boca, sacudiendo la cabeza y ahogando un grito fuerte ante la mención de cómo Marley se enteró de su "padre".

Todos nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos, simplemente asumiendo todo. Puedo ver el corazón de mi madre romperse por mi Marley. Viene y se sienta a mi lado, tirando de mí hacia ella, y sólo me abraza. Esto sólo alimenta mi ira hacia la madre de Marley. ¿Cuántos abrazos de su madre se ha perdido Marley?

Recojo mis cojinetes y empiezo a explicar mis intenciones de ir al baile. Pero Marley aún tiene algo que decirme, y no le voy a dar una oportunidad de decirme hasta después; le daré la noche perfecta.

—Independientemente del resultado, me alegro de que ella te tenga, hijo —dice mi padre.

—Cometí un error, sin embargo, ¿no lo ves?

—No, hijo. Tuviste un accidente y empujaste a la gente lejos por amor. ¿Quién puede decir lo que nosotros habríamos hecho en la misma posición? El punto es que lo reconociste y estás tratando desesperadamente de hacer lo correcto.

Sé que está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero nada puede. No en este momento. Lo que puedo hacer, sin embargo, es asegurarme de que Marley tiene el mejor regreso posible.

* * *

**Marley POV**

—Está bien, amiga mía. Mueve tu culo caliente de aquí y déjame maquillarte y embellecerte para tu hombre antes de que te pongas el vestido.

—Hemos pasado por esto, Tori. No estamos juntos, pero vamos a bailar juntos.

Le digo a Tori cada cosa y parece confundida en cuanto a por qué no saltamos de nuevo al título de novio y novia. Había una razón, una que iba a ser difícil para mí, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

—Tu vestido va a ser matador en ti. No va saber qué hacer con sus manos toda la noche —dice Tori, y yo secretamente lo espero. Es de un color púrpura oscuro que se ve muy bien contra mi color de cabello. Se ve muy bien con mis ojos, también. Es palabra de honor, abraza mi cintura y llega justo por debajo de las rodillas. Algo así como un vestido de princesa. Es el vestido más bonito que he llevado nunca. También es lo más bonito que me he sentido.

—Estoy tan nerviosa, Tor. No sé por qué, solo lo estoy. No es que esta sea nuestra primera cita. ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?

Baja el lápiz de ojos, algo que agradezco. No tengo ganas de asistir al baile con un parche en el ojo. Tori puede ser animada con sus manos cuando habla.

—Sólo puedo imaginar por qué. Pero esta es mi suposición. Porque resultaste herida y esta es la primera vez que están juntos después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo que pasa con tus padres es enorme, Marley. Has pasado por mucho y en el fondo, es a lo que estás acostumbrada Creo que todavía estás asustada, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Ryder te hizo daño, lo que recuerda que sólo sucedió a causa del accidente. No es una excusa, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Pienso en ello y me doy cuenta de que ha dado en el clavo. Eso es exactamente lo que me da miedo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan inteligente? —le pregunto.

—Chica, sabes que siempre he sido así de inteligente. Sólo te tomó un tiempo verlo —ríe ella.

Es curioso, pero tiene razón. Durante todo el tiempo que la conozco, siempre ha estado llena de sabiduría, llena de sí misma a veces, pero cuando se trata de mí, siempre tiene la razón.

Pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta. Pero se lanza a mí alrededor riéndose.

—Sabes por qué es. Estoy muy contenta de tenerte en mi vida.

—Está bien, ya basta —dice mientras se aleja—. Tenemos que acabar de dejarte lista. Y, por supuesto, tengo que ponerme caliente, también

—No voy a moverme de nuevo, lo juro.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener, Marley —dice ella riendo.

Esta vez no me muevo. Me quedo inmóvil como una estatua. Cuando me declara lista, me doy la vuelta para mirarme. Guau, es buena.

Me veo bien, incluso guapa.

Me echa del cuarto de baño para prepararse, y me dirijo a mi habitación para ponerme mi hermoso vestido.

Sacamos las cabezas simultáneamente, sin revelar el paquete entero aún.

—De acuerdo, a la de tres —dice Tori. Juntas contamos—: Uno. Dos. Tres —Ambas abrimos nuestras puertas del todo, dejándonos al descubierto. Nos vemos bien. El vestido de Tori es de un azul turquesa, pero más ajustado y sin tirantes. La hace verse algo feroz y abraza su cuerpo delgado como una segunda piel.

En ese momento todo lo que puedo pensar es: _Jake va a enloquecer. _No lo digo en voz alta, porque Dios sabe que me mataría por decirlo. Pero es cierto.

—Marley, te ves caliente, chica. Ryder se va a volver loco. —Sonrío por dentro, porque es lo que espero lograr. Nunca me han llamado caliente antes y comienzo a sentirme un poco diferente.

Pero es por el vestido y todos los pegotes de maquillaje por lo que me veo y me siento bien. _¿Qué soy sin eso? _

Suena el timbre de la puerta, señalando que Ryder está ahí para recogerme. Tori me da un ligero empujón hacia la escalera y dice:

—Tienes esto. Ahora ve a buscarlo, tigresa.

Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío, pero tomo sus palabras en serio. Mientras hago mi camino por la escalera veo a Shelby sonriéndome radiante y a Ryder parado a su lado.

_Oh. Mi. Dios. _

No hay suficientes palabras para describir a Ryder. Es mucho más. El hombre está hecho para un esmoquin. Lleva una corbata de color púrpura oscuro, que coincide con mi vestido a la perfección. Está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como el gato de Cheshire, pero sus ojos dicen algo completamente distinto. Están llenos de calor y deseo. Dicen: _podría comerte para cenar. _

Trato de reprimir una risita, recordando una conversación que habíamos tenido en el pasado. Agarra mi mano cuando llego al último escalón y se me queda mirando.

Elena se aclara la garganta y dice:

—Está bien, ustedes dos, es tiempo de la foto.

Mi corazón está tan lleno por Elena, porque esto es lo que una madre hace. No es mía por sangre, pero ha hecho cosas por mí al igual que lo haría por Tori.

Sé que la mayoría de los adolescentes odian esta parte, pero estoy comiendo todo. Siento que la tristeza comienza a arrastrarse hasta la parte de atrás de mi mente. Sé que nunca habría tenido esto con mi propia madre incluso si no hubiera habido una pelea entre nosotras. Mi padre se habría reído de mí y habría hecho algunos comentarios groseros o maliciosos sobre mi vestido. Habría dicho que mi culo lucía gordo o me habría llamado cerda. A medida que mi mente vaga, siento ligeramente a Ryder codearme. Como si sintiera mis pensamientos.

—Te ves hermosa y ellos se lo pierden. No merecen tus pensamientos. Esta es nuestra noche. No hay que pensar en ellos.

Yo asiento con la cabeza en acuerdo y digo:

—Te ves guapísimo, Ryder.

—No tanto como tú, sin embargo. Confía en mí. —Me guiña un ojo.

Repentinamente se oye a Tori arriba.

—Tiempo para mí de tener fotos con mi chica. Necesitamos fotos mientras nos vemos tan condenadamente bien.

Elena simplemente niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro y dispara.

* * *

Entrar en el baile es un sentimiento que nunca olvidaré. Ryder sosteniendo mi mano y cabezas girándose. Un par de esas cabezas resultan ser también las "perras". _Sí, se siente muy bien. _

Puede que él aún no sea capaz de bailar, pero me guía hacia la pista de baile. Por primera vez, me siento digna de estar de su brazo. No nos movemos mucho, lo que está bien para mí. Tener a Ryder sosteniéndome es la mejor sensación del mundo. Estoy segura de que su pierna duele después de poco tiempo y de que tendrá que apoyarla.

Tori entra por ella misma, luciendo hermosa, y mis ojos miran al instante a Jake. Lo veo bien, y no creo que se dé cuenta de cualquier otra persona en la habitación. Sus ojos están instantáneamente en Tori. Veo un par de sus amigos de fútbol ir hasta Tori, pidiéndole bailar. Tori siendo Tori está riendo y pasándolo muy bien. No hay escasez de parejas de baile, eso es seguro. Jake parece a punto de estallar. Finalmente lo veo salir y miro a Ryder para ver si se ha dado cuenta.

—Sí, yo también lo vi —dice.

Me siento mal por Jake, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Decido simplemente disfrutar. Tori se divierte por una vez, y necesita eso. Nunca la he visto con un hombre. Nunca.

Estamos allí, sin apenas movernos durante varias canciones antes de que note la tensión en Ryder, así que lo obligo a sentarse. Disfruto de mi tiempo, sentada con un contento Ryd. Mi espalda contra su pecho mirando a Tori bailar, divertirse.

Tori finalmente se acerca y mira a Ryder.

—¿Te importa si te robo a mi chica? Tenemos que mostrar a estas perras cómo se hace. —Me río y Ryder sonríe moviendo la cabeza.

Me doy la vuelta y miro a Ryd.

—¿Estás seguro? No me gusta dejarte.

—No, Marley. Ve y diviértete. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. Además, no puedo bailar las canciones rápidas y verte suena divertido. —dice esto con un brillo sexy y malicioso en sus ojos, me sonríe y me besa suavemente.

Tori me agarra la mano, tirando de mí a la pista de baile.

—Vamos, novia, agita un poco la cola.

Riéndome de ella, hago precisamente eso. De vez en cuando miro hacia atrás a Ryder, que está mirándome con una sonrisa torcida o con una mirada caliente.

Fue explosivo. Nunca he tenido tanta diversión.

Antes de darme cuenta, el baile está por terminar.

—Tenemos una parada más que hacer, antes de que te lleve a casa —dice Ryder.

—Hhmm, una sorpresa, ¿no? —Él sólo me guiña un ojo.

Le digo adiós a Tori y me dirijo hacia lo que sea que Ryder ha preparado. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que nos está conduciendo en dirección a su casa en el lago. Cuanto más nos acercamos, más iluminado está. Es más de medianoche y debería estar oscuro como la noche, pero no lo está.

Tan pronto como aparca miro a mí alrededor en completo asombro. Es precioso. Hay miles de luces blancas colgadas alrededor zigzagueando de un extremo a otro. Él viene a mi lado del coche y lo abre.

—Es hermoso. ¿Hiciste esto para mí?

Con un rostro serio, dice:

—Oh Marley, mereces esto y mucho más.

Puedo decir honestamente que nunca he oído esas palabras pronunciadas hacia mí antes. Es una sensación extraña. Miro mi entorno y veo una mesa con un iPod en marcha.

—¿Qué es esto?

Me mira con timidez.

—Pensé que podíamos bailar bajo las estrellas y las luces, o por lo menos mientras mis rodillas me dejen. —Mira hacia abajo, un poco avergonzado.

Esta vez es mi turno de tranquilizarlo. Le levanto la barbilla para que pueda mirarme a la cara.

—Eres perfecto tal y como eres, con las rodillas y todo.

Él no dice nada, sólo me mira fijamente, así que cambio de tema.

—Qué romántico —susurro.

Es hermoso, reflexivo y romántico. Es todas estas cosas. Pero la sensación en la boca de mi estómago sigue creciendo. Decido esperar y darle un par de bailes después de lo que he de decir, no podré nunca conseguir otro.

La primera canción que elijo es de _Parachute: She Is Love_.

—Esto es lo que siento por ti. —Él tiernamente me tira a él y al comenzar la canción, empezamos a bailar. Poco a poco, con los brazos alrededor del otro a medida que comienza a cantar en voz baja—. _He perdido mi fe en mis días más oscuros pero me dan ganas de creer. Lo llaman amor y ella es todo lo que necesito, ella es el amor y ella es todo lo que necesito y ella es todo lo que necesito. _

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer, y trato sin éxito de ocultarlas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él me mira con preocupación.

—No eres tú, soy yo. Un cliché, ¿no? Pero es verdad, lo juro.

Él me mira, como si no me creyera.

—Si no me puedes perdonar...

—No es eso, confía en mí. Tienes que dejarme decirte algo.

Ryder nos lleva a un banco para sentarse y empiezo a hablar, con miedo de que pudiera acobardarme. Esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho nunca.

—Quiero estar contigo, de verdad. Pero no puedo. No en este momento. ¿Sabes que, cuando estábamos bailando esta noche, lo primero que pensé fue que al fin me sentí digna de ir de tu brazo? —Suelto una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia atrás, hacia él—. Eso no puede ser normal. Durante años me han llamado estúpida, culo gordo, lo que sea. Me lo han dicho. Y yo lo creí. Cada maldita palabra.

—Pero no lo eres, ¿no ves eso? —pregunta Ryder.

—No, no lo creo, y ese es el problema. Estoy cada segundo creyendo que cualquier elogio que me han dado no lo creo. Necesito hablar con alguien y hacer frente a las cosas que me han ocultado y han enterrado por mucho tiempo. Tengo que aprender a ser feliz conmigo primero.

Ryder agarra mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

—Me haces mejor persona. Lo entiendo. Lo hago. Lo odio, pero lo entiendo. Todavía estaré aquí cuando estés lista.

Sacudo la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¡No puedo pedirte hacer eso! —A medida que las lágrimas rápidamente caen en cascada por mi rostro.

—No lo estás pidiendo, te lo estoy diciendo. Estaré aquí cuando estés lista. Te quiero, y por mucho que me duela decirlo, creo que tienes razón. Y no creo que nunca me creas cuando digo que hasta tú comenzarás a verte a ti misma y a nosotros mismos diferente. Tienes que ver cómo de impresionante y hermosa eres. Voy a esperarte —Se inclina hacia mí, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y dice—: No puedo esperar a que veas lo que yo veo —Y luego me besa. Me besa con todo lo que tiene, y lo tomo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que consiga otro. Así que voy a saborearlo y aferrarme a él.

* * *

_**El atuendo de Marley y Tori está en Polyvore.**_

_**Tengo un Poll en mi perfil, entren y voten. Creo que les convienen**_


	23. Epilogo

_**Tres meses después…**_

El camino para el descubrimiento de uno mismo nunca es fácil. Es duro como el infierno, para ser honesto. Fui criada toda mi vida mientras me decían lo horrible que era. No era lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente delgada o lo suficientemente bonita. Después de un tiempo, empiezas a creerlo. No puedes dejar de pensar lo peor sobre ti misma.

Todo el tiempo.

He estado viendo a una consejera. Ella me ayudó a entender muchas cosas. Por un lado, por fin he empezado a ver a mis padres por quienes son. Son mezquinos, gente horrible que se sentía tan mal por ellos mismos, que sintieron la necesidad de menospreciarme constantemente, lo cual es su problema y nunca fue mío. No define qué tipo de persona que soy o en quién decido convertirme.

Recuerdo salir de una sesión, ir a casa y buscar en el diccionario el significado de autoestima. Esto es lo que dice:

_**La **__**autoestima:**__ el sentido del propio valor o valor como persona. _

Eso me hizo pensar. Solo yo defino mi propio valor. No un chico, sino yo. Nadie más puede hacerme sentir bien acerca de mi misma. Mi propio valor personal es lo que importa, no lo que piense o diga cualquier otra persona; sino lo mío.

En cuanto a mis padres: se niegan a hablar conmigo. Todavía no sé quién es mi verdadero padre, pero puede ser que un día mi madre venga de vuelta y me dé un poco de información. Pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Elena me dio un hogar lleno de amor y se ha convertido en la madre que echaba en falta todos los días, y todos los días estaré eternamente agradecida.

En cuanto a Tori, no podría haber pedido una mejor amiga. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ella. Vio cosas en mí antes de que yo misma lo viera.

Todavía quedan varios meses de clases y luego me iré a vivir a la universidad. Esta vez, no estoy tan ansiosa por irme.

En cuanto a Ryder: siempre está conmigo, e incluso pacientemente. No me malentiendan, está esperando la luz verde. Sin embargo, sabe que necesito este tiempo y, fiel a su palabra, está esperando. ¿En cuanto a nosotros y volver a estar juntos? Lo veo en un futuro muy próximo.

No estoy curada aún y probablemente no lo volveré a estar. Creo que esto es algo que puede que realmente nunca supere, pero es más fácil con el tiempo. Finalmente me estoy viendo a mí misma en una luz diferente que hace tres meses. Tengo un chico que me ama y que está dispuesto a esperar por mí. Tengo una mejor amiga que va a estar todos los días allí para mí, y que me defenderá de las "perras".

No uso el espejo como una forma de castigo personal. Ahora, cuando me miro, me veo a mí. Marley, con nombre de chico. Quién es más segura, amable, inteligente y finalmente empieza a verse tan bonita y un poco especial.

Ya se fue la chica gorda del doble mentón y fea que vi una vez cuando me paré frente al espejo. La gorda chica _Plain Jane _se ha ido.

_**Fin**_


End file.
